Burlesque
by timko77
Summary: Ha sztár akarsz lenni, akkor New York a neked való hely. Egy fiatal srác, Alfred F. Jones is így vélekedett, és a vidéki életet hátrahagyva belevetette magát a világ egyik legnépszerűbb városába. De vajon milyen kalandokba csöppen, amíg nem fog csillogni, mint a gyémánt?
1. Chapter 1

Kedves Olvasó!

Először egy apró használati utasítással szeretnék Neked szolgálni. Ezt a történetet egy ugyanezzel a címmel létező doujinshi ihlette, és ez a fejezet a douj felét teszi ki. Szóval szinte csak fordítás az egész, némi kiegészítéssel vagy más fogalmazással a részemről. A második rész egy hangyányi részt még szintén tartalmazni fog a doujból, ám utána a saját agyam szüleményei lesznek. Remélem szórakoztató lesz a maga módján, és minden kritériumot szívesen elolvasnék a részetekről. Megjegyzem, ilyen jellegű történetet még soha nem írtam (nem mintha sokat írtam volna életem során), azaz sok fejezet és nagy időt foglal át a sztori, szóval azért csak puhán-keményen, ha lehetséges.

Köszönöm, és jó olvasást!  
Szeretettel: Timko

* * *

**I. fejezet**

Az este javában kezdett a fénypontjában tombolni. Idősek és fiatalok, ki ki a maga útját járta, legtöbbjük mégis inkább haza tért, egy otthonba, ahol szeretettel várják, meleg vacsorával köszöntik, és a maradék időt kikapcsolódással töltik. Nem csoda, hisz csak kedd volt, távol még a pörgős hétvége. Egy férfi az aktatáskáját idegesen hurcolta, élénk homokszőke haját borzossá feltúrta az enyhe oldalszél, bézs színű ballonkabátját maga után húzta a hatalmas lólépteivel, szemüveget meg csak azért viselt, hogy karikás szemeit valahogy elrejtse. Betrappolt kedvenc szórakozóhelyére, és táskáját nem sajnálva csapta rá az egyik magas lábú, piros bőrülésű bárszékre, majd vágódott fel a mellette lévőre.

- Martinit! – adta haladéktalanul a rendelést a pultosnak

- Hé, szemöldökös! Hát veled mi a pálya? Jó ideje nem – kezdett bele egy férfi, francia akcentussal, de megakadt a másik látványán – Wow, mik azok a szörnyű karikák a szemeid alatt?

- Áh, végre sikerült befejeznem az újság átszerkesztését, korrekcióját meg egyebeit.

- Csak ennyi? Hát ez elképesztően sokáig tartott. – veregette hátba barátját

- Tudod, a munka lefoglal, de most végre fellélegezhetek egy kicsit. Hé, Antonio, igyekezz már az italommal! – az asztalnak könyökölt, csuklójával támasztotta meg elfáradt homlokát, és addig maradt ebben a mozdulatlan pózban, amíg meg nem kapta italát. – Mi folyik itt Francis? Ez a hely totál tele van, és még nincs is hétvége. – nézett körbe a helységben, miközben kortyolta sárgás-zöld áttetsző italát, olívabogyóval a kúp alakú pohár aljában.

- Jah, igen, amíg nem jártál hozzánk, addig mi alkalmaztunk egy új táncost. Kiku azonnal javasolta, hogy legyen egyenesen főtáncos. A hír gyorsan terjedt, és mindenki látni akarta. – Mesélte lelkesen a francia férfi, arcát kézfejének támasztva, hosszú fakó pezsgőszőke göndör fürtjei a válláról omlott le légiesen, jobb lábát átkeresztezte a bal lábán, törzse pedig a brit férfi felé figyelt. Ezzel ellentétbe a brit férfi, Arthur, csak a válla fölött figyelte a színpadot és az egész night klubot.

A reflektorokat a színpadra irányították, az emberek tekintetei azonnal egy és ugyanazon helyre szegeződtek, lélegzetüket visszatartva várták a ma esti előadást. A zene felcsendült, a show indult.

- Diamonds are a girl's best friend...? Úgy látom Marilyn Monroe dalai rutinossá váltak. – jegyezte meg Arthur egykedvűen

- Óh, fenébe, ő az! – kapkodott a levegőért izgalmában Francis – Mondtam már neki, hogy figyeljen jobban az öltözködésére!

A többi táncos már elkezdte saját koreográfiáját a színpadon, a rombusz alakú díszgyöngyből alkotott függönysor mögött pedig mindenki már láthatta félhomályban a fő táncost is. Teste főleg félprofilban állt, fekete bőrnadrágja feszesen tapadt izmos lábaira, ugyancsak fekete nadrágtartója szabályosan követte testének ívét, felsőtestét egyszerű fehér atléta takarta, nyakán dögcédulák lógtak, kézfején kesztyűt viselt. Egyik kezét csípőjén pihentette, a másik kezének két ujjával kalapjának karimáját fogta lazán, válla fölött pedig előbukkant varázslatos tekintete. A dalszöveg kezdetével a fiatalember is táncra perdült, szédületes mosolyából játékosság és huncutság áradt, a nézők azonnal felfigyeltek a könnyed mozgásokban gazdag táncosra, aki már is meghódította a színpadot. Arthur szemei kistányér méretűvé nőttek a fiatalember láttán, lélegzete elakadt a szemet gyönyörködtető mutatványtól, tekintete lefagyott, és keze is csak robotmozgás által tudta levenni szemüvegét a helyéről. Látni akarta az amúgy egészséges szemeivel, hogy káprázik-e a szeme, vagy ez valóban a valóság. Nem álmodott. A jelenlévő emberek egymás között összesugdolóztak, elégedetten élvezték a műsort, és senkinek nem tűnt fel, hogy Arthur egy szempillantás alatt magához rántotta Francist és hangerőt nem kímélve szólt a fülébe, aki amúgy békésen kortyolta pezsgőjét, így ez a hirtelen mozdulat meglepetést okozott a számára.

- Hé, szakállas! Hogy hívják?

- Nocsak, már ilyen hamar belezúgtál?

- Mintha nem tudnád! – a mai este folyamán most először csillogott tekintete az örömtől és bizakodástól – Ő pontosan olyan, mint akit szeretnék! Határozottan az enyém lesz!

- A gentleman bukik a szőke hajúakra, mi? – Francis kajánul kuncogott, de örült, hogy barátját jókedvűnek látja

- Wow, végre egy kis mosoly van az arcán! – súgta Francishoz Antonio

- Francis, na mondd, milyen voltam? – kérdezte végtelenül elbűvölő mosollyal a táncos fiú

- Nos, én inkább most abba kötnék bele, hogy ne vegyél fel akármit, amit az öltözőben találsz, jó? Hadd mutassalak be egy rendszeres vendégünknek, Arthur Kirklandnek. Egy kiadóvállalatnál dolgozik, itt a közelben. Arthur, ő itt Alfred F. Jones.

A fiatalember érdeklődve és megszeppenve nézett a férfira, homlokára ragadt szőkés tincseit tenyerével hátrafésülte egyetlen mozdulattal, arcán immáron teljesen nyilvánvaló volt a táncból fakadó verejtékezés látványa.

- Pompás voltál a színpadon Alfred. Ha szeretnéd, szívesen meghívnálak egy vacsorára. – ajánlotta fel Arthur mosollyal tarkított arccal

- Köszönöm, a vacsora pedig nagyszerű lenne, mindjárt éhen halok.

Alfred valóban nem vesztegelt elfogadni egy vacsora ajánlatot. Miután gyorsan letusolt és átöltözött laza és sportos melegítő ruháiba, már egy előkelő étteremben, lágy és meleg fényviszonyok között, kellemes jazz zenével a háttérben találták magukat. Romantikus este, vagy legalábbis Arthur annak akarta hogy kinézzen. Továbbra is könyökölt az asztalon, fejét kézfejével támasztotta, de szemei minden mozdulatát és lélegzetvételét figyelték az éhenkórász táncosnak. Mosolygott kedvesen, és a másik puszta látványa is ábrándozásba késztette. Alfred ehhez képest nem figyelt Arthurra, nem azért mert tiszteletlen volt, hanem mert féktelenül ette a ízletes bolognai spagettiét és a finom és ropogós bőrű sült csirkéjét, az étvágyfokozó illatokról meg nem is beszélve. Arthur először elképedt, hogy a fiatalember ennyit eszik, de ezt gyorsan nyugtázta azzal az indokkal és ténnyel, hogy egy táncosnak (vagy bármilyen más sportolónak) rengeteg energiára van szüksége, így nem is állt szándékában sajnálni tőle a számlát.

- Nos, tehát – köszörülte meg torkát Arthur – azt hiszem a lényegre térek. Milyen típusú vagy?

- Eh? – nyögte ki teli szájjal a fiatal amerikai, egy percig sem letéve villáját

- Hát... ahogy hallottad... – próbált lényegre törő lenni – arra vagyok kíváncsi, hogy te aktív vagy passzív vagy, vagy netán mindkettő? Én főleg passzív vagyok. Azt hiszem, jobb lenne ezt először megbeszélni...

- Aktív, passzív... te meg miről beszélsz?

- Na ne! – sokkolta a gondolat Arthurt – Te... te nem vagy meleg...?

- Hűha, ez kissé kínos – nevetett zavartalanul Alfred – Már néhány embert foglalkoztatott ez a kérdés, amióta itt vagyok. Én száz százalékosan hetero vagyok. – és elégedetten belekortyolt hideg kólájába, a jégkockák halkan egymáshoz koccantak ettől a mozdulattól.

- Micsoda? Ne szórakozz, abban a szerelésben miközben így táncolsz? – a döbbenet a legfelső fokát járta Arthur fejében, arca teljesen elvörösödött a szégyentől, szemei majd kiestek a helyéről – Ez csalás... – mormolta az orra alatt, arcát teljesen elrejtve tenyerei között

- Haver, te vagy az, aki totál félreértette a szitut.

- Akkor miért táncolsz azon a helyen? – kérdezte az összekulcsolt ujjai között, az asztalt bámulva, mert nem bírt a szégyenérzettől a fiú szemébe nézni

- Az az álmom, hogy egy napon majd a Broadway sztárja leszek. Ezért jöttem New Yorkba, de még csak kezdő vagyok, ezért spórolok a tánc leckéimre. – fölállt helyéről, és visszacsúsztatta a széket az asztal alá – Nos, köszönöm szépen a vacsorát Arthur, nagyon finom volt.

- Örülök, hogy jól esett...

- Hé, ne riadj most meg! – hajolt közel a férfihoz – Gyere nézz meg holnap, amint Madonna Material girl című számára táncolok. – köszönésképp biccentett egyet bájosan, majd sarkon fordult és elbattyogott vidáman dúdolászva.

- A francba... a francba... a francba.. a fene enné meg az egészet! – Arthurnak erősen irányítania kellett az indulatait, és hogy mindezt csak gondolataiban hangoztassa, mert majdnem dühkitörése támadt - Miért kell neki heteronak lennie?

Másnap reggel úgy robbant be Arthur a Burlesque night clubba, mint atombomba az ellenséges célpontjába. Arcáról majd lerívott dühének irdatlan mennyisége. Egy embert keresett, és az az ember már sejtette, hogy erősen el lesz gyepálva a nap folyamán.

- Nahát, szemöldökös... – nevetett kínosan a francia, de az angol magához húzta a férfit drága pólójától – ny-nyugi, csillapodj le, teljesen megrémisztesz!

- Hogy szakadna le a fránya pofádról a bőr! Miért nem mondtad, hogy nem meleg?! Miattad hülyéd csináltam magamból!

- Úgy gondoltam, hogy sokkal viccesebb lesz, ha ezt az aprócska részletet kihagyom. – kuncogott, bűnét bevallva – Viszont, nem ez lenne a tökéletes alkalom, hogy végre megmutasd nekem, hogyan tudsz egy hetero férfit elcsábítani, netán szerelmet is kicsikarni belőle?

- Tudod jól, hogy többé nem kezdek ki heterokkal, különben sincs jogomban megváltoztatni a beállítottságát!

- Jó reggelt! – köszönt az éppen érkező Alfred

- Reggelt! – köszönt a két civakodó férfi egyszerre, riadtan

- Nahát, csak hogy eljöttél, Arthur. Szabadnapos vagy? – érdeklődte

- I...igen. – válaszolta dadogva. Alfred alaposan szemügyre vette a brit férfit, a cipője sarkától a feje búbjáig – Mit bámulsz ennyire? – kérdezte zavarában

- Ebben a szerelésben úgy festesz, mint egy gimis srác. – vallotta be véleményét

- Hogy mivan?! – azonnal háborogni kezdett, és legszívesebben ott azonnal elküldte volna melegebb éghajlatra, azzal a szépséghibával, hogy Alfred hidegen hagyva őt, másoknak ment köszönni. – Szemtelen kölyök... – dühöngött magában

- Mindenki jelen van? – érkezett a japán nemzetiségű Kiku, a night club tulajdonosa, egy sor papírral a kezében – Ideje akkor próbálni.

- Ha jobban belegondolok, ő mégis csak egy gyerek... – ezek a gondolatok forogtak a fejében, de amikor rápillantott Alfredre, amint a tükör előtt, egy igen kecses pózban nyújtotta a lábát a magasba bemelegítés gyanánt, rögtön megváltozott a véleménye – Na ne, basszus, még mindig nagyon szexi! És az a fenék...!- nyálcsorgatva kapta előtt az Iphone-ját, nem spórolva a fényképek készítésével

- Hé, szemöldökös, utamban állsz, éppen takarítanék – szakította meg Arthur álomszerű fotózását Antonio – Egyébként, neked nem szabadna itt lenned.

- Hm? – zökkent vissza a valóságba és figyelmes lett valakire – Mondd csak, az a férfi nem egy színház producere?

- Aki Kikuval beszél? Igen, ő Ludwig Beilschmidt. Jones produkciójának köszönhető, hogy egy ilyen híres ember látogatott el hozzánk. Talán jött megszemlélni a srácot.

- Jah... – hangja elcsuklott az információ hallatán.

- Burlesque -

- EP 1 -

New York egére összegyűltek a viharfelhők, hangos morajlással bömböltek és a vízmennyiség nagy cseppekben potyogtak a földfelszínre. Alfred tempósan baktatott végig Manhattan tömbházaitól hemzsegő utcáin, piros melegítőfelsője és koptatott farmerja csontig átázott, kezében egy névjegykártyát szorongatott, azon volt a keresett cím. Ő maga sem tudta, hogy miért akarja meglátogatni az illetőt, de ha már ennyire elázott, akkor legyen értelme ennek a sétának. Megpillantotta a nyolc emeletes építményt,kívülről étcsokoládé színűre volt lefestve „L" alakban a legszélső szobák és az első két emelet, a többi terület tört fehér festéket kapott. A legutolsó emeletig kellett liftezni, majd megtalálta az ajtót, amin az „Arthur Kirkland" kiírás kétségkívül azt jelezte, hogy jó helyre érkezett. Kopogtatott és várt.

- Alfred? – nézett döbbenten a brit férfi, amint ajtót nyitott – Mi szél hozott erre...?

- A címed itt szerepelt a névjegykártyádon, amit még nekem adtál. – Arthur kissé értetlenkedve állt e válasz előtt, de nem zavarta, hogy a fiú meglátogatta.

- Na gyere be, nehogy elkapj valami megfázást. – invitálta be kedvesen vendégét.

Besétáltak a lakásba, és kíváncsiságból alaposan végigfuttatta tekintetét az egész terepen. A bejárat előtt egy hosszú folyosó húzódott meg, és ahogy ott állt a bejárat előtt, balra és jobbra is egy zárt ajtót talált. A folyóson haladva jobbra egy nyílt konyhára bukkant, fehér berendezésekkel, és fekete egybefüggő asztalcsempe borítással. Még egy modern konyhai pult is tartozott ehhez. Mögötte egy tágasabb társalgó egy világos türkizkék kanapéval, két méretes fekete fotellel, egy egyszerű dohányzó asztallal, amin újságok hevertek, és persze nem maradhatott ki egy minimum nyolcvan centis full HD-s plazma TV. A televízió mellett nyílt még egy ajtó, ami úgy nézett ki, hogy a férfi hálószobája. Alfred lehuppant a kényelmes kanapéra a társalgóban, Arthur pedig öntött neki forró gyümölcsteát egy bögrébe és odanyújtotta neki, aki hálásan elfogadta.

- Nem szeretnél lezuhanyozni? – kérdezte készségesen a brit

Alfred nem válaszolt azonnal, a gőzölgő teát figyelte, és arra, hogy mit fog mondani.

- Ma az tulajdonos bemutatott egy producernek.

- Láttam őt én is ma, egy híres ember még a Broadway-en is. Hát nem elképesztő, hogy felfigyelt rád? – mondta lelkesen

- Azt mondta, hogy nekem adná a fő szerepet a musicaljében, amin éppen dolgozik. – mesélte még mindig a saját tükörképének a forró teán.

- Csillogni fogsz, mint a gyémánt, látom a szemeidben. Benned van, hisz arra születtél, hogy sztár legyél. – odament Alfred elé, és egyik kezét finoman rásimította Alfred combjára – Mindez most már csak attól függ, hogy milyen döntést hozol meg. Akár írhatok neked egy saját forgatókönyvet is.

- Letusolhatok? – Arthur lesokkalt ettől a kérdéstől, és bűntudata támadt .

- P...persze, menj csak nyugodtan.

Ujjal mutatott, hogy a hálószobáján keresztül találja a szobát, Alfred némán odatalált, és becsukta maga után az ajtót. Arthur megállt a fürdőszoba előtt, hallgatta a zubogó víz hangját és elgondolkozott a fiú viselkedésén. Valami határozottan nyomasztotta. Alfred is eltöprengett a zuhany alatt, a meleg víz kellemesen felfrissítette a hideg esővíz után, fizikálisan testét újra felszabadulnak érezte. Majdnem készen volt, amikor Arthur ott termett és elhúzta a zuhanyfüggönyt, de tekintetét próbálta nem a meztelen férfira szögezni.

- Ha gondolod, használhatod ezt a krémet, segít enyhíteni a behatolás utáni fájdalmakon. Valószínűleg nem az én dolgom... de légy óvatos a szappannal, most elég érzékeny azon a területen...

Alfred életében nem jött úgy zavarba, mint abban a pillanatban. Arca chili vörössé változott, riadt szemei hatalmasra nőttek, és önvédelemből pofon is vágta a britet.

- ÉN NEM MENTEM BELE ILYEN JÁTÉKBA, IDIÓTA! – csomagolta ajándékként a pofon mellé

- Burlesque -

- EP 1 -

Arthur és Alfred szemben ültek, egyikőjük a kanapén, a másik egy széken. Mindketten kínosan duzzogtak, és a padlót vizsgálták hunyorítva, nehogy tekintetük találkozhasson. A brit arcán ott volt az amerikai kezének nyoma, a pofon helye nem akart egykönnyen eltűnni.

- Ne... ne haragudj... – mormolta Alfred

- Nem, te ne haragudj, ... valóban érzéketlen voltam.

- Nem, tényleg... nagyon sajnálom...

- De úgy gondoltam, a hasznodra válhat, ha tudsz ezekről a dolgokról némi indormációt, ha már bedobod magad egy nagy embernek.

- De én nem feküdtem le vele! Megütöttem és elrohantam.

- Ostoba... Mégis mi hasznod származik abból, ha megütöd? Túl naív vagy. Látszik, hogy még nem ismered milyen is a világ valójában, téged még nem fertőzött meg ez a szexuálisan elkorcsosult világ. Akkor jobb, ha tőlem tudod: egy sikeres karrierhez gyakran muszáj szexuális szolgáltatásban részesíteni a feletteseidet. Egy ilyen világban élünk, azt hitted, hogy nem fogod megismerni a mocskos oldalát?

- Fogalmam sem volt erről. Haver, ez szánalmas és megalázó! Azt mondod, hogy a helyemben beleegyeztél volna ebbe az alkuba, hogy megkaphasd a szerepet?

- Hát persze! Ha egy biztos és jól megfizető állásról van szó egy éjszakáért cserébe, akkor kétségkívül igen.

- ... Te vagy a legrosszabb.. – Alfred teljesen elsápadt a brit kijelentésén

- Ugyanakkor, amikor először megláttalak táncolni, rájöttem, hogy elképesztően tehetséges vagy. Szívedet-lelkedet beleadod mozdulataidba, minden lépés egy-egy érzést jelképez, és ezek összerakva egy külön történetet mesélnek el. Szóval... most úgy fogok hozzád szólni, mint a rajongód. Soha ne add el a tehetséget akárkinek, ne táncolj egy olyan pökhendi ember hatalma alatt, akinek csak egy árucikk vagy, és nem látja benned azt a művészt, aki valójában vagy. Így azt kell hogy mondanom, helyesen cselekedtél, Alfred.

Az amerikainak szüksége volt némi időre, míg megemésztette ezt az információt. Elbizonytalanodott mindenben, az egész karrierjében és álmaiban, meg ezek elérésének árában. Azonban el is pirult a brit kedvesnek nevezhető szavain, hisz ő az első, aki valójában el tudja ismerni és bírálni munkáját, ha már gyakori vendég ilyen szórakozóhelyeken. Mindenképp hálás volt, hogy felvilágosítja ezekben a témákban.

- A tulajdonosnál, Hondánál laksz? –

- Nem, egy olcsó hotel szobáját bérelem, de nemsokára elfogy a pénzem... nem akarok problémát a tulajnak, úgyhogy majd meghúzom magam az edzőteremben.

- Mit szólsz ha itt maradnál? – ajánlotta fel önzetlenül, mégis félénken Arthur

- Micsoda? – nem jött, hogy elhiggye, amit éppen hallott

- Aludhatsz a dolgozószobámban. Van ott egy kihúzható kanapé, asztal, polcok, szerintem gond nélkül lakható.

- Fűtés, festék a falon? – ő maga sem tudta, miért tesz fel ilyen bugyuta kérdést

- Az is. Csak dolgozni szoktam ott a laptopomon, de van, hogy napokig nem vagyok itthon, csak késő este érek haza, akkor is csak az ágyammal futok össze.

- De...de biztos hogy nem leszek teher?

- Ugyan. Legalább van értelme fenntartani a lakást. Eddig bosszantott, hogy ennyire üres az egész lakás, így legalább lesz valami élet is. Szóval nem, nyugodtan lakhatsz nálam, és nem kell a költségek miatt aggódnod.

- Úr Isten, köszönöm Arthur! – nem győzte kifejezni háláját, de lelkesedésének eredményéül felborította térdével a dohányzó asztalt, amikor fel akart állni, és a rajta heverő, gondosan összepakolt újságok most a földre landoltak. Alfred azonnal felriadt, hibásnak érezte magát az ügyetlenségéért. – Jaj, ne haragudj!

- Semmi baj, összeszedem.

- Várj, majd én! – pattant a földre azonnal, de amint megpillantotta az újságok címlapjait, megtorpant – E..ezek meg micsodák? – a parkettán heverő újságok címlapjain félmeztelen vagy hiányosan öltöző férfiakat ábrázolt, sokat sejtetően, hogy ezek meleg újságok

- Hogy ezek? – hajolt az újságok után, tekintettel hogy Alfred éppen fáziskésésben szenved – Ez a munkám. Meleg újságokat szerkesztek, ha meg akad némi szabadidőm, plusz pénzért ingyenes újságokat a night cluboknak.

- Na ide figyelj, akkor ezt most azonnal tisztázzuk le! Meg ne próbálj környékezni, nem akarok még egy támadás elől elmenekülni!

- Mintha akarnék bármit is tőled, idióta kölyök! – háborogtak egymás szemébe


	2. Chapter 2

**II. fejezet**

- Idaho vidékéről származóm, – mesélte Alfred két falat palacsinta között – így hívják az államot...

- Tudom, nem kell elmagyaráznod. – vágott akadékoskodóan a szavába Arthur, majd kortyolt egyet forró fekete teájából

- Csak krumpli terem nálunk, másból nem is igazán lehet megélni. Szüleim így természetesen ebből akarták fenntartani kicsiny családunkat. Apám a földeken dolgozott, anya meg főleg a kitermelt krumplik szállítmányozását bonyolította le. Szépen összedolgoztak, bár kapcsolatuk nem volt mindig felhőtlen. Én már gyerekként egy másik világról álmodoztam, ami távol áll a vidéki élettől. Amikor videókat láttam Garlandről és Michaelről, amint táncolnak, mindig a hatalmába kerített egy csodálatos érzés. Akkor még nem értettem igazán, hogy mi ez, de tudtam, hogy a tánc látványa elvarázsol, és akkor kezdtem el álmodozni arról, hogy egy napon majd én is egy nagy sztár leszek. A mozdulataikat próbáltam utánozni, nem volt más aki megtanítson erre. Tizennégy voltam, amikor szüleim veszekedése csúnyán végződött... mondjuk úgy, hogy átrendezték a bejárati szobát és a konyhát. Apám majdnem megütötte anyát, én ordítottam rá, hogy hagyja abba és ne bántsa őt. Összecsomagolt és elment, hónapig nem hallottunk felőle. Anya nehezen bírta ebben az időszakban, két ember munkája nehezedett a vállára, kora reggeltől késő estig dolgozott folyamatosan, még hétvégén is. Egy ideig persze némán mosolygott, és leplezte, hogy mennyire fájdalmas és kínkeserves mindez a számára, de akkor tesómmal még fiatalok voltunk, gondolom nem akarta, hogy lelkileg még jobban sérüljünk. Suli mellett segítettem anyának, és akkor tanultam meg, hogy a munka bizony kemény, ha az ember csak kényszerből teszi, akkor volt a végső pont, amikor ténylegesen eldöntöttem, a táncból fogok megélni, mert ezt soha nem tudnám kényszernek érezni, soha nem okozna gondot, hogy maximálisan teljesítsek. Nekem akkor kellett felnőnöm és megkomolyodnom, legalábbis a koromhoz képest igen. Anya nem győzött hálálkodni a segítségemért, ilyenkor az esetek többségében sírva ölelt át. Persze az öcsém, Matthew is segített, bár ő nem a fizikai munka embere, ő sokkal inkább szellemi munkára termett. Az Idaho-i egyetemre szeretne menni a kutatóintézetbe. Okos gyerek, nagy esélyek állnak előtte, és szívből remélem, hogy megadatik neki ez a lehetőség. Szóval apám két évig haza sem jött, addig is csak pár szót tudtunk róla. Amikor ajtót nyitottam előtte, el kell hogy mondanom, majdnem behúztam neki egyet, de valószínűleg csak a múltbéli emlékek tértek vissza az emlékezetembe. Bocsánatot kér tőlünk, főleg anyától, hogy így bánt velünk, és hogy ez idő alatt jött rá igazán, hogy milyen fontosak is vagyunk a számára. Persze így két év után az ember a szemébe köpné, hogy hamarabb ez nem jutott volna az eszébe? Visszafogadtuk azzal a feltétellel, ha törekedni fog a családunk békéjének helyrehozására, és ezt meglepően jól is csinálta. Mattie természetétől fogva hamarabb visszanyerte szívébe apát, csupa szeretet lakozik benne, bárkinek megbocsájt, és engem is próbált rábeszélni, hogy adjak neki még egy esélyt. Nos, nem volt könnyű újra megbízni benne, lobbanékonyabb természet is vagyok, mint az öcsém, meg persze makacs is. Anyával elég akadozóan, de elfogadhatóan helyrejött a viszonyuk, olyannyira, hogy a következő nyáron az egyik legjobb családi kirándulást zsebeltünk be emlékezetünkbe. Valahogy az anyagi helyzetünk is stabilabb lett, így én csak „lazán" vállaltam hébe-hóba némi alkalmi munkát. Ebben az időszakban fejlődtem a legtöbbet táncolás terén, és bármennyire meglepő, mint mondtam, önállóan tanultam, nem volt tanárom vagy oktatóm. Mindig a hangulatomnak megfelelően próbáltam kialakítani valamilyen tánclépést. A balettba is belekóstoltam, később ezeket a lépéseket is beleiktattam a táncomba. Más velem egyidősek csajoztak, bunyóztak, piáltak, bajba kerültek, és ez elég sok indulatot tudott kiváltani egyesekből. Ha már nálam is elgurult a gyógyszer, akkor verekedés helyett a táncban fojtottam el az agresszivitásomat, és azért belegondolva, egy hormonokkal tomboló pubertás kölyök élete ilyenkor mennyi konfliktussal és agresszivitással jár, mondhatni, a nap javát végigtáncoltam. Anyának már gyerekként is említettem, hogy táncolni szeretnék, de valószínűleg nem gondolta komolyan. Az persze nem hazugság, hogy mindig örömmel nézte végig egy-egy műsoromat, amit bátran-bátortalanul bemutattam. Utolsó gimis évemben viszont tényleg a szüleim tudtára adtam, hogy ez nemcsak egy gyerekes ábránd, hanem az életcélom. Hát, nem fogadták először túl lelkesen, és még így is finomítottam a valóságon. Érettségiig valahogy lenyelték, hogy elsőszülött fiúcskájuk a nyüzsgő nagyvárosban akar szerencsét próbálni, minden ismeretség és segítség nélkül. Végül tizenkilenc évesen egy hátizsákkal, és harmincöt dollárral a zsebemben indultak New Yorkba. Nos, ez volna az én szerény történetem.

Arthur a végén sokkal komolyabban nézett Alfredre, hisz szembesült az életének nehezebb időszakjairól, és mégis úgy mesélte, mint egy csodálatos tündérmesét.

- És most hogy vannak?

- Nos, öcsém ebben a tanévben érettségizik, utána az egyetemre veti magát. Hasonlít rám amúgy, majdnem egypetéjű ikreknek is lehetne nevezni minket, csak neki hosszabb és göndörebb haja van. Remélem boldogul nélkülem, eddig ott voltam mellette, ha bármire szüksége lett volna. Tudod, olyan kis gyámoltalan, senkinek nem merne egy rossz szót sem mondani, ezzel természetesen mások jól elszórakoznak.

- Mindig megvédted? – kérdezte halkan

- Naná! A testvérem, ki más védeni még, ha nem én?

- Remek testvér vagy. – vallotta be őszintén

- Hát, köszi. Most viszont egyedül kell boldogulnia, kicsit féltem is.

- De neki is meg kell tanulnia megvédeni önmagát, nemde? Hisz sokszor van pillanat az életben, amikor csak magadra számíthatsz.

- Tudom, de akkor is, nem jó neki, ha magára hagyják. Mondjuk a szülőföldemben annyira már nem reménykedek, de majd egyetemen szorítok, hogy jó baráti társaságra leljen, és legyen kire támaszkodhasson. – eltöprengett, utána kuncogott butuskásan – Hát na, nem tehetek róla, szeretem az öcsémet.

- Na és a szüleid?

- Megvannak, fogjuk rá, de szívem mélyén örülök, hogy ennyi nehézség árán is együtt maradtak. Ugyanúgy a krumplikból élnek meg, de szerencsére Amerikának mindig is fog kelleni krumpli, Idaho meg erről híres. Na és te? Te nem mesélsz valamit magadról?

- Mesélnék, de nem fogsz elkésni próbáról? – pillantott a faliórára

- Jesszus, fél óra múlva kezdődik! – esett pánikba, a szájába vett még egy fél palacsintát, és villámgyors léptekkel vette fel dzsekijét és cipőjét

- Ne hívjak egy taxit?

- Kösz nem, majd fogok egyet. Na csá! – és már el is viharzott

Nézett maga elé az angol, mert még ő sem szokott ennyire kapkodni, még ha határidős munkája van, akkor sem. Úgy tűnik a fiú minden percet aranynak nézett, komolyan veszi a táncpróbákat, és nem akarja, hogy bármilyen jellegű panasz érkezzen felőle. Vagy csak ennyire pánikolós? Ezen a gondolaton kissé elnevette magát Arthur. Örült, hogy végre valami élet is került a lakásába, hisz ha jobban belegondolt, úgy hivatalosan rajta kívül senki sem lakta a lakást.

- Burlesque -

- EP 2-

- Szóval, ez igaz, Jones, hogy a Szemöldökössel élsz egy fedél alatt? – kérdezte Antonio kíváncsian

- Öhh, igen. – válaszolt gondtalanul Alfred, miközben Francis a frizuráját rendezte neki

- Ahogy vártuk tőle, gyorsan a lényegre tér. Na és mikor történt?

- Ácsi, várjunk egy pillanatot! Ez egyáltalán nem igaz, semmi sem történt, teljesen félreértitek a dolgot! – tiltakozott zavarában

- Lehet, hogy most tévedünk, – szólalt közbe Francis – de légy óvatos. Ő az a személy, aki megkapja azt, amit akar. Még nem gondoltál bele, hogy nem puszta kedvességből ajánlotta fel neked, hogy nála lakhass?

- Tényleg?

- Igen, elég jól ismerem. Jah, és nem árt ha tudod, ember legyen a talpán, aki kordában tudja tartani az indulatait, ha részeg. Hetero pasikat is simán megszerez magának, persze őket sokkal furfangosabban közelíti meg.

- Mekkora egy idióta – Gondolta magában Alfred, és mélyen sóhajtott, várva, hogy készen legyen a haja a próbára.

Három órányi kemény próba után Alfred a zuhanyzás jótékony tulajdonságai alá vetette magát. Az öltözőben volt, félig felöltözve már, haját törülközőjével szárítgatta, amikor betoppant Ryan, az egyik táncos srác.

- Hé, Jones, hallottad a híreket?

- Höh? – kérdezte tömören

- Jim kapott egy kisebb szerepet egy műsorban Broadwayen.

- Komolyan?

- Igen, de maradjon köztünk... szerintem lefeküdt azzal a meleg producerrel, hogy megkaphassa a szerepet.

- E...ez biztos?

- Ugyan már Alfred, Jim nem a legjobb közülünk, és mégis őt választotta? Elég egyértelmű, hogy valami gyanús.

A szőkés hajú tekintete komor és elkeseredett lett pillanatok alatt. Nem akart hinni a fülének, hogy ilyen aljasságra kell elszánnia magát valaki, hogy egy szerephez juthasson. Legszívesebben jó messzire rohant volna, és átfogalmazni a sztárokról alkotott eddigi elképzelését. Ryan hibásnak érezte magát, amiért megosztotta Alfreddal ezt az információt, és ezzel elrontva a jókedvét.

- Hé, haver, ne haragudj... jobb lett volna, ha hallgatok.

- Nem, jól tetted, hogy elmondtad ezt nekem. Az ember inkább féljen, mint megijedjen, nemde?

- Jah, de most alaposan elsápadtál.

- Igen, mert ez még új nekem. Azt hittem ezek csak buta szóbeszédek, hogy ilyen csak a filmekben vannak, de tévedtem.

- Jó, de ettől ugye nem adod fel?

- Ennél több kell, hogy megfutamodjak a tánctól! – jelentette ki komolyan és határozottan

- Az jó. – bólintott elégedetten a fiú – Mert én örülök, hogy itt vagy velünk. Neked köszönhetően ez a hely sokkal felkapottabb lett.

- Kösz... azt hiszem.

A nyitott ajtón keresztül jól lehetett hallani a színpadról származó zenét, a hely nemrég nyitott ma este. Ryan indulni készült volna haza, amikor Alfred utána szólt.

- Hé, nincs kedved együtt kajálni?

- De, most épp ráérek. Na és hova menjünk?

- Ahova minden amerikai megy: a McDonald's-ba! – dalolászta vidáman

Így is történt. A legközelebbi gyorséttermet meg is pályázták, ahol irdatlan mennyiségű kaját rendeltek (nem tehetnek róla, az edzés az edzés), és habozás nélkül fogyasztották el. Mikor az éhség már lejjebb hagyott, beszélgetésbe mélyültek. Végre alkalmuk nyílt megismerni egymást, hisz már pár hete együtt táncolnak, mégis, a nevükön kívül mást nem tudtak. Alfred hasonlóan mesélt magáról, mint Arthurnak aznap, így Ryan is szabadabban mutatkozott be.

- Na és hogy bírod egyetem mellett a táncot?

- Őszintén, elég nehezen. – nevetett Ryan – Sokszor fordult meg a fejemben, hogy abbahagyom, és csak a tanulásra fordítom a figyelmem, de képtelen voltam. A tánc egy életforma, amit nem lehet csak úgy felakasztani a fogasra. Nekem ez jelenti a szabadságot, a megtisztulást, enélkül olyan lenne, mintha a saját börtönömbe zárnám magam. Néhány évig én képviseltem Iowa államot a versenytáncokon, és akkor is meg tudtam oldani úgy a programomat, hogy minimálisan ütközzön a tánc és a tanulás.

- Ú, komolyan? Versenytáncos?

- Igen. Majdnem az összes államban voltam már, erős középmezőnyben végeztem az esetek többségében.

- Wow, nagyon komolyan hangzik! – kapta el a hév Alfredot

- De abba kellett hagynom. Tudod, a versenytánc nem olcsó mulatság. Szponzorok nélkül csak addig mehetsz, ameddig a zsebed enged.

- Ezek szerint nem sikerült támogatást szerezned.

- Csak a dobogósok részesülnek ebben. De nem bántam meg, hisz utazhattam, embereket ismertem meg, meg persze rengeteg tapasztalattal, kitartással és küzdésvággyal gazdagított.

- Na akkor egy kérdés, melyik a fontosabb, az egyetem vagy a tánc?

- Ez azért nehéz kérdés, mert mindkettő fontos a számomra. Olyan, mintha az étel és az ital között kellene választanom, mindkettő kell az életben maradáshoz.

- Jogos, de kaja nélkül 3 napig is ki lehet bírni, ital nélkül nagyjából 12 órát, körülményektől függ. Szóval, melyik a hamburger és melyik a kóla? – tette fel a létfontosságú kérdést

- Hát... – morfondírozott hangosan – jelenleg egy hajszál híján a tánc vezet, azaz ő lesz a kóla. Nem tudom, talán egy év múlva más lesz a véleményem, éppen ezért akarom megadni magamnak a választási lehetőséget. Bár ki tudja, az is lehet, hogy pont ez a választási lehetőség fog hatalmas fejtörést okozni majd a jövőben. Nem tudom.

- Nos, és már gyerekként is csak a táncra tudtam gondolni. Azt hiszem, soha nem fordult meg a fejemben, hogy egyetemre menjek.

- Nem szerettél tanulni?

- Nem kifejezetten erről van szó. Érdekel például az űrkutatás, a fejlesztés, a technológia, a repülés, a történelem, viszont tudom magamról, hogy nem tudnék annyi időt egyetemen gubbasztani. Megszerzem ezeket az infókat netről, könyvekből, National Geographicből, és kész, nem kerül hosszú álmatlan éjszakákba az egyetemen. Nem nevezném magam lustának, csupán nem érdekel annyira.

- Világos, nincs is ezzel semmi baj. Ha a tánc az, ami érdekel, akkor nem döntöttél rosszul.

- Így van, szerintem szerencsés az az ember, aki azzal foglalkozhat, amivel szeretne.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Naná, mondd csak!

- Tényleg igaz, hogy annál a meleg brit fickónál laksz?

- Jesszus, már mindenki tudja? – tűnődött el

- Hát, a hírek gyorsan terjednek, de ne haragudj, ha ezzel kellemetlenséget okoztam.

- Nem, csak nem gondoltam, hogy ez ekkora téma lesz. Amúgy igen, vele lakom, és nem, nem történt semmi az égadta világon.

- Értem. – kuncogott az utolsó mondaton – Pedig már kérdezni akartam, hogy mit csípsz a srácon.

- Semmit! Hetero vagyok, kikérem magamnak. Ő ajánlotta föl, hogy lakjak nála, miután beszámoltam az anyagi helyzetemről.

- És nem kért érte semmit cserébe?

- Nem... – filózott egy minimális időre – Ez a csapda, ugye? Hogy nem pénzt kér, hanem... – kérdezte megadóan

- Az érdekedben remélem, hogy nem. Nem tudok sokat róla, de azt igen, hogy nem válogat, szereti a táncos srácokat és előszeretettel jár a Burlesque-be. Légy óvatos. Viszont lassan indulnom kell, ha nem baj.

- Nem, dehogy, szerintem nekem sem ártana.

- Remek, akkor majd holnap az edzésen.

- Úgy lesz. Akkor csá haver!

- Csá-csá!

Elköszöntek és két különböző irányba mentek haza. Alfred mélyen elgondolkozott a mai napon és kétségei támadtak, méghozzá elég nagy mennyiségben. Nem tudta, hogy mennyire hihet a pletykáknak, mennyire bízhat a lakótársában, egyáltalán kiben bízhat úgy igazán? Tisztában volt vele, hogy nem lehet egyik napról a másikra sztár, és hogy az addig vezető úton kőkemény munka lesz, de ez a melegesdi dolog egyáltalán nem volt a pakliban. Fél az új otthonába menni, de muszáj utánajárnia legalább egy dolognak. Csengetni akart, de nyitva találta az ajtót. Arra gondolt, talán direkt hagyta nyitva a brit, hogy elment boltba és ha nem ér haza időben, ő bemehessen, vagy dolgozik, vagy pihen vagy valami hasonló. Bárcsak tévedett volna. Amikor belépett a házba nem köszönt hangosan, szellem léptekben haladt végig a lakásban és nyögésekre lett figyelmes. Először nem tulajdonított túl nagy figyelmet, teljesen jelentéktelennek tűnt, ám amikor közeledett a hang forrásához, akkor már Arthur szobája előtt állt, az ajtó résnyire volt nyitva. Bármennyire is volt sokat sejtető a hang, bármennyire is tudta, hogy szemétség a kukkolás, mégsem bírta ki. Bepillantott. Sokkot kapott a látványtól. Két meztelen férfit látott egyértelműen, az egyik előre volt hajolva, térdével, könyökével és egész alkarjával támasztotta meg felsőtestét. A szőke hajzuhatagból felismerte, hogy ez Arthur. A másik férfi, aki számára ismeretlen volt, Arthur mögött térdelt, enyhén ívelt testtartással, kezével a brit csípőjébe kapaszkodott. Nem volt nehéz rájönni, hogy mit csinálnak és hogyha most lelép akkor még nem veszik észre, mert majdnem háttal álltak a kukkolónak. Alfred úgy döntött, hogy ez éppen elég peep show volt egy egész életre és mint egy mérgezett egér, úgy osont ki a házból. Az utcán rohanás közben nem győzött betelni az irdatlan mennyiségű káromkodással, szidással, ordítással és átkozódással. Ha egy arra járó idegen meglátta, talán arra gondolhatott, hogy milyen neveletlen, lázadó tökfej ez az Alfred, nem tudja mi a modor, mi a hidegvér. Pedig elég nagy hidegvér kellett neki, hogy egyáltalán némán elrohanjon, minden feltűnés nélkül. Élete legrosszabb emlékképeibe fúródott bele ez a látvány.

- Nahát, te merre voltál? Az edzésnek rég vége. – érdeklődte Arthur, amikor Alfred végre hazatápászkodott nagyjából 2 órával később az „incidens" után.

- Túl korán érkeztem. – válaszolta sápadtan

- Éjjel 12-kor? Megértem, hogy fiatal vagy és élénk, de beszélhetnénk-

- Nem akartalak **_titeket_** zavarni! – vágott könyörtelenül szavába Alfred és be is vonult szobájába, határozottan a brit lelkére kötötte, hogy az elkövetkezendő 24 órában ne szóljon hozzá.

- Hát... – gondolta magában az angol, miután Alfred már nem volt a hatótávolságában – ezt kicsit elszúrtam. Majd túléli.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. fejezet**

Reggel, ébredés után, Alfred azonnal kilopódzott a házból. Még mindig a tegnap esti sokk hatása alatt állt és további levegőre volt szüksége. Az ember New York-ban csendre és nyugalomra csak a Central Parkban lelhet, így kétség kívül oda is ment. Munkanap volt, az emberek többsége így távol volt a parktól, Alfred szerencséjére, és magának tudhatott egy kis stresszmentes pillanatot, miközben lassan battyogott végig az utakon. Már néhányszor járt erre, de ennyire még nem figyelte meg a park részleteit és el is merült ennek tanulmányozásában. Örült, hogy valaki erre is gondolt, hogy ebben a városban, ahol az alvás elvileg ismeretlen, legyen egy zöld terület, egy darabka természet, ami annak ellenére hogy mesterségesen megtervezett, mégis oly igazi. Beljebb ment a bozótba, hogy ne láthassa a felhőkarcolókat. Egy fa tövénél talált magának menedéket és befészkelte magát oda egy időre. Nem izgatta magát, le akart csillapodni, ráadásul edzése csak délután négytől hétig lesz, és jelen pillanatban csak tíz óra körül lehetett, ideje tehát mint a tenger. Ücsörgött és figyelte a faágakat, melyeket finoman simogatta a szél, a lehullott leveleket, melyek tornádót formálva táncoltak körbe-körbe, a mókusokat, melyek bátran lemásztak a fák koronáinak védelméből és egymást kergették vidáman. Alfred elmosolyodott a kis jószágok láttán, hisz ki nem szeretné a kis, aranyos állatkákat? Az valószínűleg nem ember. Néhány kocogó is arra tévedt, de nem voltak egyáltalán zavarók Alfred számára, és békésen merült a semmittevésbe. Talán hosszú ideig így maradt volna, ha egy virgonc labrador nem zökkenti vissza a valóságba. Mondhatni, elárasztotta szeretettel, a meglepetéstől a fiatalember meg nem is tudott azonnal reagálni.

- Sam! Sam, hagyd abba! – Hallatszott a figyelmeztető hang, de a kutyus valahogy nem akart engedelmeskedni és Alfrednak úgy kellett megoldani a problémát, hogy nagy nehezen felállt és kézfejét úgy tartotta, mintha rejtene valamit ujjai között, ezzel valahogy elvonta a kutya figyelmét. Eközben a gazdi kifulladva toppant Alfred elé. – Jaj, annyira-annyira sajnálom!

- Semmi baj. Aranyos kuuutya! – a mondat második végét már elnyújtva és rikácsolva fogalmazta, mert az említett állat hátsó két lábára állt és elég sok figyelmet sikerült kicsikarnia Alfredből azzal hogy rá ugrándozott. Nem bírta nevetés nélkül, és megvakargatta a kutya buksiját – Tényleg nagyon aranyos, és nagyon energikus. – Tette hozzá és hol a kutyára, hol a fiatal lányra nézett.

Nagyjából 170 cm lehetett, csinos és jó külsejű leányzó, szűk farmernadrágot, sportcipőt és egy bő „I love NY" feliratú szürke pulcsit viselt, melírozott szőkésbarna-barna haját lófarokban viselte, mogyoróbarna szemei pedig tele voltak élettel. Együtt próbálták rendre inteni a rakoncátlan állatot, aki ide-oda ugrált örömében. Alfred újra elővette a „tartok a kezemben valamit" trükköt, a kutya pedig mély érdeklődést mutatott a dolog iránt. Úgy tűnt, ezzel könnyen irányítható volt. A nevén szólította az állatot, határozottan utasított, szempárja a dominancia jeleit sugározta. Sam hallgatott a fiúra és engedelmesen a földre ült, amíg a lány ráhelyezte a pórázt. Siker.

- Hálásan köszönöm a segítséged. Bárcsak rám fele ennyire hallgatna.

- Gyakorlás kérdése. Rengeteg kutyát neveltem már fel, szám szerint 11-et, szóval rutinos vagyok már. – magyarázta kedvesen – Na és Sam? Első kutyus?

- Nem, igazából nem az enyém. Egy barátnőmé, aki most elég rendesen lebetegedett. Szülei dolgoznak és felajánlottam, hogy sétára viszem ma reggel. Legalább nem unatkozom órán. – mesélte vidáman – Jah, és nincs kutyám, ez gondolom látszik. Szüleim nem engedik amíg a tizediken lakunk.

- Érthető. Nem is érezné jól magát egy háztömbbe. Ugye Sam, nincs igazam? – hajolt le a labradorhoz és megborzolta rövid szőrű bundáját – Alfred vagyok, amúgy. – nyújtotta kezét bemutatkozás gyanánt

- Alfred? De aranyos! – mosolygott életvidáman és kezet fogott a fiúval – Mia vagyok, örvendek.

- Mégis mi olyan aranyos a nevemben? – kérdezte fürkészően

- Jaj, semmi, - pironkodott haloványan – csak eszembe jutott Alfred a Batmanből. Bírom a karakterét.

- Szereted Batmant? – csillantak fel szemei

- Óh, de még mennyire! A sötét lovag – Felemelkedés meg egyszerűen zseniális volt. Csak még jobban megerősödött bennem gyermekkorom hőse. – Samet viszont untatta a téma és valószínűleg már messzire járna, ha nem tartaná vissza a póráz. Mia fegyelmezése kudarcba fulladt és Alfred újra a segítségére szolgált.

- Nem vagy semmi, Alfred – szólalt meg a lány miután a fiatalember kézbe vette a dolgokat. – Nem tartanál egy gyors kutyakiképző tanfolyamot? Sokat segítene, de persze csak ha ráérsz.

- Szívesen, végül is ráérek. – egyezett bele – Akkor kezdjük az egyszerű sétáltatással.

- BURLESQUE –

- EP 3 -

- Alfred, hol a fenébe voltál? – óbégatott Francis – Öt perc és kezdődik a próba!

- Ne haragudj. Még nem szoktam meg, hogy ennyi idő kell eljutni A-ból B-be itt New Yorkba. – mentegetőzött Alfred

- Jó-jó, ne szövegelj, hanem készülődj! Néhány nap, és új műsor, tiszta diliháza, ami most van. Komolyan, a fejemet eldobom!

- Ne aggódj Francis, nem fogok csalódást okozni nektek! – jelentette ki halálosan komolyan

- Azt meghiszem. – tette a fiú vállára kezét – Számítunk rád.

És valóban érezhető volt a feszültség, mindenki igyekezett a legjobb formáját hozni, a stressz hatására mégis sokan csetlettek-botlottak. Nem volt könnyű dolguk túlélni ezt a kemény koreográfiát és nyakukon a debütálás.

- Huh, hát ez nem volt semmi, Ryan! – fulladt meg a fáradtságtól Alfred és törülközőjével itatta fel verejtékcseppjeit homlokáról.

- Igen, el sem hiszem, hogy Kiku milyen diplomatikusan tudja a fejünkhöz vágni a dolgokat.

- Két lábon járó stresszmentes kockafej. – fogalmazta meg nevetségesen Alfred

- Akár. – értett egyet vele – Hé, Alfred, van egy kis időd?

- Én is meg akartam ezt kérdezni. Meki?

- Az jó lesz.

- BURLESQUE –

- EP 3 –

- Egy srác? – tudakolta meghökkenve Alfred

- I...igen – vörösödött el Ryan – tudom, te hetero vagy, de benned jobban megbízok.

- Megbízhatsz bennem... csak már kezdek kicsit kikészülni a témától... – lógatta orrát

- Mert, történt valami?

- Háááát, ha te azt tudnád...

- Megkörnyékezett az a fickó?

- Jaj, nem! Dehogy! – riadt meg a kérdéstől – De... megkörnyékezett valaki mást, én meg véletlenül láttam. Ők szerencsére nem vettek észre, én viszont többet láttam, mint amennyit szerettem volna. Életemben nem gurult el úgy a gyógyszerem, mint akkor. – mélyet sóhajtott, szégyenérzete támadt - Jaj, haver, ne haragudj, de muszáj volt kimondanom.

- Nincs semmi baj. Jobb ha feldolgozod a látottakat.

- Nincs is bajom a melegekkel, hisz a többségüknek köszönhetem, hogy színpadra lépek, szóval nincs harag, de ember, előttem ne csinálják a privát életüket, ez mindennek a határa!

- Szerintem hetero létedre így is jól tűrőd az egészet. Jogos lehet a felháborodásod.

- Nem is érzem bűnösnek magam, amikor Arthur fejéhez vágtam a dolgot.

- Elmondtad neki? – vonta fel szemöldökét a fiú

- Feldúlt voltam, nem tehetek róla. Mindegy, igazából csak el akartam valakinek mondani, ezzel mást nem lehet kezdeni. Csak azt remélem, hogy tőlem nem akar semmit.

- Szerintem meg tudnád védeni magad ellene.

- Nem félek tőle fizikálisan, hisz mitől is kellene, nem? Nevetséges. Inkább a lelki terrorizálástól tartok, hisz így, hogy most nála lakok, egy csomó pénzt meg tudok spórolni. Jelen pillanatban szükségem van erre az ingyen lakhatásra.

- Hát figyelj, ha minden kötél szakad, megpróbálok segíteni neked és bejuttatlak a koleszba.

- Ez kedves tőled, de ez csak ideiglenes lehet, nemde?

- Ezen ne múljon. Csak szólj, ha kell.

- Jól van. – Elmosolyodott, és belegondolt, hogy alig ismerik egymást, mégis mintha több éve jó barátok lennének – Na de teljesen eltértünk a témától, hisz te akartál nekem mesélni. Viszont akkor hadd kérdezem meg, de mióta vagy... tudod...

- Meleg? Igazából, én biszexnek hívnám magam.

- Hát, haver, te aztán nem válogatsz! – nevetett jókedvűen – Ezek szerint mindegy, csak jól nézzen ki?

- Valahogy úgy. Néha több kritikát kapunk, mert a biszexeket megbízhatatlannak tartják, de én nem várom el, hogy megértsenek. Viszont ne ítéljen el, ha nem ismer, mert nem tudja, hogy milyen utat jártam be, hogy ezt a döntést meghozzam.

- Ez mondjuk igaz. És mit szoktál mondani az embereknek?

- Természetesen csak egy maroknyi ember tudja az igazságot. Ez nem egy olyan dolog, ami mindenkire tartozna.

- Vágom. Nos, akkor elárulod, hogy kiről van szó?

- BURLESQUE -

- EP 3 -

- Pillanat! – Hallotta az ajtó mögül érkező hangot, és az egyre közeledő lépteket. A zár kioldódott és Arthurral szembe találta magát – Alfred! Csak hogy itt vagy! Már azt hittem valami történt veled.

- Nem, nincs semmi baj, csak Ryannel dumáltam, és észre sem vettük, hogy ennyire elszaladt az idő. – Közölte, míg lehúzta cipőjét.

- Ki az a Ryan? – érdeklődte

- Az egyik srác, akivel közösen táncolók. De nem kell értem aggódni, nagy fiú vagyok már. – mondta büszkén

- Kétségkívül. Csak nem tudom, hogy mennyire ismered a várost és az embereket, és nem gondoltam, hogy edzés után van bármilyen más elfoglaltságod. Éhes vagy? Van még kaja a hűtőben. – Eközben odament a hűtőhöz és előhalászta a tejet, amiből öntött még forró teájába

- Már ettem Ryannel, de lehet még később eszek valamit. Fhujj, hogy vagy képest tejet tenni a teába?

- A britek így isszák a teát, és mint tudod rólam, én brit vagyok.

- Nahát, ha nem mondod, rá sem jövők.

- Ugye? – nézett rá ravaszul – Egyébként nem olyan rossz, mint egyesek hiszik, sőt, nagyon is finom. Kóstold meg! – nyomta a kezébe italát

- Nem, kösz, inkább kihagyom.

- Na, a kedvemért! – kérte bájosan, Alfred meg erősen húzta az orrát

- Jaj, hagyjál már!

- Honnan tudom, hogy jó vagy rossz ha meg sem kóstoltad?

- Mert ránézésre is elég bizarr, és köztudott, hogy a bizarr külsejű ételeket és italokat jobb kerülni.

- Túl sokat adsz mások szavára. Magad kell megbizonyosodnod a dolgok lényegéről. – Bár húzhatta volna még az időt, túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy tovább makacskodjon, és inkább hamar túl akart lenni az egészen.

- Na jó, ha iszok egy kortyot, – és mutatta a mutató ujján is, hogy „egy" – akkor leszállsz rólam?

- Hát persze.

- Remek. – Közölte morcosan, és alaposan fürkészni kezdte a gyanús teát. Nem volt választása, erőt vett magán és lenyelte azt az egyetlenegy kortyot, majd rögvest visszaadta a bögrét Arthurnak.

- Na, milyen volt?

- Hát... – Még érezte a tea utóízét szájában és azt próbálta beazonosítani – végül is... annyira nem volt rossz. – ismerte be

- Látod, csak utána kell járnod az igazságnak.

- Azt egy szóval sem említettem, hogy jó volt, vagy hogy a kedvencem lesz.

- Nyugi, nem is várom el tőled, hogy együtt tartsunk teadélutánokat. Csak azt akartam, hogy kipróbáld, ennyi. Megtetted, és most békén is hagylak.

- Örülök, hogy közös nevezőre tudunk jutni.

- Azért legközelebb több ellenállást mutass. – állította mialatt a dolgozószobába tartott

- Hogy érted ezt? – Ment utána értetlenül. Arthur leült székére, a számítógép elé és felpillantott az ajtó előtt álló férfira.

- Áh, semmi-semmi, ne is törődj vele.

- Most ne szórakozz itt velem! Mi volt ez az egész?

- Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy mennyire tudod a saját álláspontodat megtartani.

- Ez csak egy tea, különösebb tétje nem volt.

- Igen, de mi van, ha kapsz egy ajánlatot, amire nemet akarsz mondani, de addig győzködnek, míg igennel bólintasz rá?

- Arthur, hatalmas különbségek vannak az ajánlatokban! Ha a múltkori incidensre célzol, hát jól láthatod, hogy határozottan tudok nemet mondani olyanra, amiről tudom, hogy nekem nem jó. – És a kanapéra vetette magát, elterült teljes hosszán – Nem vagyok gyerek, akit ki kell oktatni.

- Ahhoz képest eddig még naivan más elképzeléseid voltak.

- Jó, akkor azzal meg is volt az oktatásom, köszönöm szépen!

- Csak segíteni akartam.

- Minek? – nézett élesen a smaragdzöld szemekbe

- Hogy miért? Már segíteni sem lehet? – kérdezte feldúltan

- Jaj, ugyan, mindenki tudja, hogy nem puszta kedvességből fogadtál be hajlékodba!

- Na jól van, kitől és mit hallottál?

- Nem mindegy?

- Nem! Na ki vele, ki volt? Francis? Antonio? Netán mindketten? Esetleg más is?

- Igen, eltaláltad, ők voltak azok.

- Állj fel Alfred! Állj fel, és nézz a szemembe! – utasította határozottan. Alfred lassan összeszedte magát helyéről és felegyenesedett. Egyértelműen magasabb volt az angolnál minimum 10 cm-el, ráadásul erősebb is volt, mitől is kellene félnie? – Sejtem, hogy miket terjesztettek rólam azok az idióták, de tegyünk pontot az i-re. Meleg vagyok, nem tagadom és te is tudod. Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, nem jöttél be már az első pillanattól, de tiszteletben tartom beállítottságodat és nem akarok ezen változtatni, mert valóban igaz, hogy csábítottam már el hetero pasikat, de utólag azt tényleg megbántam. Akkor elhatároztam, hogy nem fogok másokat megváltoztatni a saját kedvemért. Ha ezt nem hiszed el, akkor sajnálom, nekem elég volt látni, amint valakit tönkreteszek. Na és hogy miért fogadtalak be? Nem azért, hogy magamnak tudhassalak egy éjszakára, ezt most elmondom neked. Ha szexet akarok, akkor bármilyen helyszín is megteszi, fölösleges lenne itt tartanom az illetőt, és nem is érné meg. Azért hagytam, hogy itt lakhass, mert tudom milyen nehéz elindulni egy úton, egy idegen környezetben minden segítség nélkül! Amikor annyi idős voltam, mint te, már végigszenvedtem ezt, és sokszor kívántam, hogy bárcsak lenne valaki, akiben megbízhatnék, aki segítene nekem, aki tanácsokkal látna el, aki támogatna utamban. De soha nem kaptam meg ezt senkitől, magányos voltam és kiközösített. Az élet keményen megtanított néhány leckére, ezért dolgoztam ki a belemet is, hogy utána már nem mások, hanem én irányíthassam az életemet. Úgy gondoltam, ha legalább valakinek megadhatom azt a segítséget, amit én anno nem kaphattam meg, azzal majd jót cselekszem! De úgy tűnik, hogy nekem ez sem jön össze... – roppant össze a múlt emlékeire és zokogni kezdett.

- Hé... Arthur... – Az ember ösztönszerűen meg akarja vigasztalni a síró embert, Alfred ennek hatására kezét rá akarta tenni Arthur vállára.

- Ne érj hozzám! – Lökte el kezét és berohant szobájába, rácsapva az ajtót.

- Arthur... hallod, sajnálom. – Mondta közel a zárt ajtóhoz.

- Hálátlan kölyök vagy, és elhiszel minden baromságot, amit mások mondanak!

- Mondom, hogy sajnálom. Nem tudtam... tényleg nem tudtam. Nem beszélhetnénk ezt meg?

- Hagyj békén! Takarodj innen! Hülye! Barom! Idióta! – Talán még mondott pár „kedves" szót Alfredhoz, de sírása már elnyomta az értelmes szavak hangját.

Alfred hallgatózott néhány percig, de csak sírás és megbánás jutott füléhez. Életében nem látott/hallott férfit így sírni, hogy ennyi bánat, keserűség és fájdalom lakozhasson valakiben. Úgy érezte, hogy ezt most tényleg elszúrta, méghozzá elég rendesen. Nem így akarta megtudni az igazságot. Bocsánatot szeretett volna kérni, de ahogy elnézte, a pillanat alkalmatlan volt. Visszament a dolgozószobába, összepakolta azt a kevés holmiját, amije volt, és elhagyta Arthur lakását. Majdnem letért az utcáról, amikor valaki utánakiabált.

- Alfred, várj! Állj meg! – Rohant utána a férfi, de az amerikai nem állt meg, Arthurnak is bele kellett húznia. - Alfred!

- Mi van? – Fordult meg, amikor a brit is utolérte.

- Mégis mit csinálsz? – Kérdezte szipogva, arca még mindig piros és nedves könnyeitől.

- Eltakarodok, ahogy mondtad.

- Nem..nem így értettem.

- Akkor hogy? A takarodj innen elég egyértelmű, hogy tűnj a házamból.

- Nem azt akartam mondani, hogy hagyd el a lakásomat, csak... csak, hogy hagyj békén.

- Hát most békén hagylak, mert elmegyek.

- És mégis hova akarsz menni?

- Nem tudom, majd kitalálok valamit.

- Ne butáskodj, kérlek. A végén még az én hibámból történik veled valami.

- Te azzal ne törődj! – Lenézett a lábára és látta, hogy csak zoknit visel, az aszfalt este későn pedig nem a legmelegebb szeptember közepén. - Inkább menj vissza, mert megfázol.

- Alfred!... – elkeseredése még mindig nem szűnt meg - ... Nem fogok könyörögni, hogy gyere vissza. Szabad ember vagy, szabad döntéssel. Én tényleg önzetlenül ajánlottam neked, hogy légy a lakótársam, mert már nagyon hiányzott a társaság. Hiányzott, hogy legyen egy ember, aki állandóan velem van egy fedél alatt, akivel kellően kiélhetem a szociális életet, akivel együtt beszélgethetek a szabad időmben, akivel megoszthatom boldog és boldogtalan pillanataimat. Igen, akartam egy barátot, mindegy hogy csak barátság vagy szerelem terén. Csak legyen egy ember velem, mert már elszomorít, hogy minden este egyedül fekszem le, és reggel is egyedül kell felkelnem. Fáj a magány, nagyon is. – Az amerikai nem felelt semmit, csak nézett ki a fejéből, és az angol is szégyellt ránézni – Én... most bemegyek, mert fázom és fáradt vagyok. Fél óráig nyitva hagyom az ajtót, ha esetleg úgy döntesz, hogy visszajössz. Ha nem, akkor úgy veszem, hogy ennyi volt. – előhúzta zsebéből az iPhone-ját – Most van 23:47, akkor 0:17-ig van időd dönteni. Cselekedj helyesen, úgy, ahogy jónak látod.

Azzal megfordult és a lakásába sietett. Átfázott lábára húzott még egy vastag zoknit, utána vállára terítette sötétkék köntösét. Teája már csak langyos volt, de magával vitte a folyósora és leült vele a földre. Várt és várt. Élete leghosszabb fél órája volt. Hol telefonjára pillantott, hol kortyolt egy kicsit italából, hol az ajtóra nézett. 23:58-kor elfogyott a teája, gondolta csinál még egyet, de elvetette ezt a gondolatot, hisz aludni készült, nem bagoly módjára végig ébren maradni. 0:10, még mindig nem érkezett Alfred, kezdett türelmetlen lenni. A következő öt percben pityeregni kezdett, mert meg volt győződve, hogy nem fog visszajönni. Soha nem mondhatja meg neki, hogy mennyire csodálja amikor tánclépéseivel egy új dimenziót nyit meg a szeme láttára, mennyire különleges embernek tartja a gyerekes mosolyával és a gyakran előbukkanó komolyságával, és hogy mennyire vált fontossá az ő szánalmas életének. Egy nagyon régi érzés kerítette hatalmába, egy olyan érzés, amit legalább már több éve nem érzett, és ennek ismeretében tudta, a hiánya csak még több bánattal fog járni. Most már a falra is fel lehetett kenni, annyira elveszett minden ereje. 0:16, az ajtó lassan tágra nyílt, elővarázsolva vele Alfred teljes életnagyságát.

- Még szabad a szobám? – tette fel a kérdést az amerikai

Arthur mint egy lassított felvétel képkockái, úgy egyenesedett fel a földről és nézett mélyen Alfred szemeibe. Smaragdzöldjei újra ragyogtak az örömtől és megnyugvástól, hisz kapott még egy lehetőséget, és ezt most becsesen meg akarta hálálni az egész világnak. Úgy állt a fiatalember előtt, mintha ő lenne a megváltó, merengve lépett közel hozzá.

- Igen, még szabad. – jelentette ki, rögtön el is érzékenyült – Gyere. – hívta beljebb. Alfred belépett a lakásba, Arthur rögtön be is zárta utána az ajtót, elzárni minden kétségbeeséstől, minden lehetetlenségtől, minden reménytelenségtől.

- Úgy gondoltam, hogy várok az utolsó percig. – Szólalt meg, amikor tett még egy lépést a szobája felé.

- Persze, jól tetted, hogy az utolsó percig mérlegelted a dolgot. – Mentegetőzött saját gondolatai elől, nem leleplezve megkönnyebbülését.

- Nem, arra gondoltam, milyen fejet vághatsz az utolsó percben. Megérte várni. – vigyorgott kajánul

- Te kis dög! – Hangja nevetett, kisebb hangsúlyt fektetve az utolsó szóra.

- Örülök a fogadtatásodnak.

- Csupa szeretet, nem látod? – tudakolta ironikusan, mégis boldogan

- De, igen. – küldött egy apró mosolyt barátjának – Na, gyere, kapsz egy ölelést! – Ajánlotta, de nem hagyta, hogy el is fogadja, azonnal a karjaiba burkolta, a britnek el is állt a lélegzete, hisz ez az ölelés felért volna a világ összes kincsével, hihetetlen nyugalmat és békességet hordozott magával – De aztán ne csinálj rendszert ebből!

- Nem fogok. – Válaszolta halkan, de nem törődött túlságosan se a mondat tartalmával, sem amit ő mondott, csak a pillanatot élvezte ki, ami talán sosem lesz mégegyszer ennyire őszinte, és ezért nem is állt eszében addig elengedni, amíg az amerikai nem enged az ölelésből.

- Nos, ideje lenne meghirdetni a takarodót.

- Igen, hosszú nap volt ez a mai. Pihenj, hogy friss legyél az edzésen.

- Holnap, vagyis ma nincs edzés, kaptunk egy szabad hétvégét. – újságolta vidáman

- Óh, valóban? Nekem sincs különösebb programom. Ha gondolod... együtt tölthetnénk... persze csak ha akarod.

- Nem hangzik rosszul. – tette a férfi vállára kezét – Reggel majd megbeszéljük, rendben?

- Hogyne. Akkor aludj jól.

- Jóéjt Arthur! – köszönt el és birtokba vette régi-új szobáját. Arthur még ácsorgott a folyóson, kezét vállára tette, ahol imént a férfi érintése volt. Elmosolyodott, elmorzsolt pár könnycseppet.

- Jóéjt Kedvesem... – motyogta halkan a semmibe


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. fejezet**

- Nos, mivel szeretnéd eltölteni a napot? – Arthur békésen iszogatta a megszokott teáját, szerény reggelijét már elfogyasztotta.

- Igazából még bele sem gondoltam, olyan rég volt szabad hétvégém. Jó lenne valami rendkívülit csinálni.

- New York hatalmas, rengeteg hellyel és programmal. De szűkíthetjük a lehetőségeket az érdeklődésed alapján.

- Legszívesebben egész New Yorkot végigjárnám, ez a hely egyszerűen elképesztő! Szerintem éppen ezért szeretnék spontán elindulni, mert akkor bukkan az ember valami hihetetlenre. Nekem ez az elvem. Így kerültem a Burlesquebe is.

- Hm, érdekes, de mindenképp zseniális. Néha így kerül valaki markába a szerencse.

- Köszi, örülök, hogy nem tartasz őrültnek.

- Ugyan, sok ember jár vakon. Akkor mikor induljunk?

- Akár már kaja után.

- Akkor megkeresem a fényképezőgépem.

Pár szempillantás után Arthur kocsijában találták magukat. Egy fekete Ford Mondeo tulajdonosa volt, ráadásul meglepően karbantartotta járgányát, azt a látszatot keltve, mintha tegnap vette volna. Alfred meglepődve huppant az anyósülésre és csatolta be biztonsági övét.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy van kocsid. – fordult a brit felé – Van még valami, amit rejtegetsz előlem?

- Nem, nem igazán. – még mindig nagyon furcsállta, hogy ennyire sokat beszél a srác, ráadásul ennyit viccelődik vele, hisz az emberek többsége általában kerülik őt – Igazából munka közben ritkán használom, inkább fogok egy taxit.

- Haver, minek a fenének? Ha nekem kocsim lenne, egész nap azzal furikáznék!

- Amikor megvettem én is ugyanezt terveztem, de idővel kitapasztaltam, hogy jobb a taxi, mert amilyen dugók nehezítik meg az életemet reggelente, nos, az maga a káosz. Ha már meguntam a várakozást, akkor kiszálltam és elgyalogoltam. Ha nem taxi lenne, akkor nem hagyhatnám csak ott a kocsit, nem?

- Szóval úgy értsem, hogy dugók idején taxizol, amúgy ha ráérős vagy, akkor vezetsz?

- Nagyjából igen, erről van szó. – közben elindultak egy kereszteződésig, Arthur véletlenszerűen választott egy irányt, figyelmesen és nyugodtan vezetett.

- Kitaláltam hogy hova akarok menni! – csendült fel hirtelen az amerikai hangja

- Na, és mégis mire jutottál?

- A Szabadság-szobor! Még soha nem voltam ott, jó lenne testközelből látni a lady-t.

- Hm, érdekes választás ebben az órában.

- Miért, nem jó?

- Ötletnek nem rossz, de arrafelé ilyenkor nagy a forgalom, - ám amikor a fiú csalódott arcára pillantott, megenyhült a szíve – de... végül is nem veszítünk semmit, ha elnézünk arra.

- De jó, megyünk Lady Liberty-hez! – újongott diadalmasan

Arthurt lenyűgözte Alfred személyisége, egyre csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy mennyire különleges ember, mennyire elszánt az álmai iránt, mennyire elkötelezett, mennyire határozott és mégis, mennyire gyerekes ugyanakkor. Már egy más Alfred ült mellette, mint amikor először látta őt táncolni a színpadon. Akkor egy egyszerű, vonzó, jó külsejű ember volt, de mára átalakult egy rendkívüli emberré Arthur szemében. Egy ember, akinek vannak érzései, elképzelései, gondolatai, léte. Nagyon hálás volt, hogy mellette volt a fiatalember. Egy ideig jól haladtak a közúton, ám amint közeledtek a híres szoborhoz, úgy lassulni kezdett a tempó is, míg el nem jutottak arra a pontig, hogy araszolásról is alig lehetett beszélni.

- Ne haragudj, hallgatnom kellett volna rád. – bocsánatért esedezett Alfred

- Nincs semmi baj, majd megoldom.

- Csak éppen nem haladunk sehova. Inkább váltsunk irányt.

- Ilyen könnyen feladod?

- Csak tudom, ha New Yorkban valahol dugó van, az nem oldódik meg egyhamar, én meg nem akarok tétlenkedni a szabad hétvégém során.

- Akkor mi legyen? Ígyis-úgyis itt ragadtunk egy időre.

- Nos... – nézett szét és fürkészte a tájat, valami támpont után kutatva. Autók akár egy hangyabolyban, ám a mellettük lévő sáv az egyik kijárat volt. Az amerikai figyelmes lett egy bizonyos táblára. – Arthur, menj erre.

- A kijáratba? – értetlenkedett – Mégis merre akarsz menni?

- Tippelj.

- Jaj, kérlek, mondd már, hogy mit szeretnél?

- A LaGuardia Airport.

- Hogy mi van? – ájult el az új tervtől – Mégis mit akarsz ott csinálni?

- Semmit, csak nézni a repülőket.

- Te most ugratsz engem?

- Nem, én halálosan komolyan mondom. Mindig is szerettem közvetlen közelről bámulni a gépeket fel és leszálláskor.

- Te tényleg nem viccelsz!

- Nem én. – jelentette ki magabiztosan

Pár perces hitetlenkedés és fejvakarózás után beadta a derekát ennek a furcsa ötletnek és kimozdult a bénák sorából, gázt adott a kocsinak és robogtak végig az úton, ahol már érezhető volt a különbség a sebesség és az alvás között. Alfred végig azt próbálta elmagyarázni, hogy milyen helyen szeretne lenni, mi lenne a tökéletes kilátás, hol látnák a legtöbb gépet. Arthur idegeit próbára tette ez a kívánság, de sikerült; a reptér előtt fekvő apró szigetre mentek, ahol tökéletes rálátás volt a repülőtérre és pont a fejük fölött száguldtak el a vasmadarak.

- Hát, el kell hogy ismernem, ez amilyen fura, annyira kellemes is. – vallotta be Arthur

- Én már elműveltem ezt párszor. Csak feküdni a kocsi motorház tetején és nézni ezeket a csodálatos gépeket. Modern hullócsillag bámulás. – Arthurt kacajra késztette ez a meglátás, Alfred érdeklődve pillantott a mellette fekvő férfira – Melyik szó tetszett ennyire? – kérdezte mosolyogva

- Ez a csillag dolog. – próbálta érthetően megfogalmazni nevetés közepette - Komolyan, még életemben nem találkoztam ilyen fickóval, mint te!

- Biztos limitált kiadás lehetek. – vallotta büszkén, majd felpillantott egy leszálló Boeing 767-re – Nézd, ott egy nagy gép! Fotózd le, kérlek!

- Ne haragudj, ez most nem sikerült. – jelentette, miután visszanézte a sikertelen fotót – A következőre jobban odafigyelek, rendben?

- Oké, rendben van. Csak legyenek jók.

- Meglesz. – elmerült az objektívek állítgatásán szerkentyűjén, felkészülve a következő gép érkezésére.

- Tudtad, hogy erről a reptérről indult útjára az a gép, ami végül ludakkal ütközve a Hudson folyón volt kénytelen landolni 2009 januárjában?

- Igen, ezt a hírt még véletlenül én is elcsíptem. Tele volt vele a média.

- Még szép, hisz hősök voltak a pilóták! Megtették a lehetetlen, azaz a sikeres vízreszállást.

- Látom nagyon komolyan veszed a témát.

- Igazából, ha nem lenne a tánc, akkor pilóta lettem volna.

- Komolyan?

- Aha. Nagyapám vadászpilóta volt a második világháború idején, ott volt a normandiai partraszálláson és részt vett Berlin bombázása idején is.

- Nahát, miket meg nem tudok rólad!

- Na igen, lehetne erről mesélni. Nagyapó nem volt tizenhét, amikor belépett a seregbe. Hazudott a korával kapcsolatban, hogy ezt megtehesse. Egy idő után nagy szükség lett a pilóták utánpótlására, mert sok volt a zöldfülű, meg a kiképzés is össz-vissz három nap volt. Többen haltak meg fel vagy leszálláskor, mint a háborúban. Nagyapám meg gondolt egyet, és jelentkezett pilótának, mint kiderült, nagy tehetsége volt a repüléshez. A háború után az American Airlines-nál lett pilóta, és addig repült, amíg hatvanöt évesen nyugdíjba nem zavarták, pedig ő még simán bírta volna. Amikor ott kellett hagynia a pilótafülkét, úgy érezte, mintha a szerelmétől kellett volna megválnia. Még pöttöm koromban, esténként repülős meséket talált ki nekem, a sivatagos Afrikától a sűrű dzsungelekig elrepített képzeletben. Hihetetlen mesélő volt, ráadásul hihetetlen humora is van még nyolcvanöt évesen is. Nagyothall és ha nem érti, amit mondok, mindig azzal állt elő, hogy kisfiam, beszélj már hangosabban, mert a DC-10es elvitte a hallásomat, és soha nem hozza vissza. Nagyon szeretem őt. Sokat vitt repülni is, nagy örömmel töltötte el ha az unokáival lehet, és beavathat az ő világába. Volt egy pilótakabátja még a háborúból, tudod, ilyen barna bőrkabát, szőrmével a nyakán, kitüntetésekkel a mellkasi részen és a vállán a négy csillag, valamint kiegészítette egy 50-es számmal a kabát hátát. Ezzel akarta jelképezni, hogy mennyire hű a hazájához, az 50 csillagra a zászlónkból. A tizennyolcadik születésnapomra nagyapám nekem ajándékozta ezt a kabátot, a legszebb dolog, amit valaha kaptam. Már kölyökként ácsingóztam a kabát után, és örültem, hogy nagyapa méltónak talált eme értékes darabra. Magammal akartam hozni New Yorkba, de nagyon féltem, ráadásul régi, rengeteg óvatosságot igényel. Szóval fájó szívvel hagytam otthon.

- Ez igazán elképesztő történet. Egy ilyen történelmi tárggyal én is rendkívül elővigyázatos lennék, főleg ha az ilyenek már csak múzeumokban találhatók. Felelősen döntöttél, nagyapád is elégedett lehet, hisz megőrzöd az emlékét.

- Kösz. Nem is bánom, csak gyerekként mindig is viselni akartam, ettől hősnek éreztem magam. – egy újabb hatalmas gép járt a közelben, Alfred nem bírta szó nélkül hagyni – Na, nézd-nézd! Ott egy American Airlines-os! – a jól felismerhető MD-80as típusú gép megközelítette New York legkisebb repülőterét. Arthur szorgosan kattintgatott fényképezőgépével, a lehető legjobban ráközelített a feje fölött leszálló repülőre, majd elégedetten mutatta meg Alfrednak. – Wow, ez tök jó lett! – dicsérte meg a britet

- Ennek örülök. Szóval, azt állítod, hogy a táncot választódat a repülés helyett. Pedig most nagyon lelkesen beszéltél az utóbbiról.

- A tánc nekem mindig egy létfontosságú tevékenység volt, olyan, mint az evés, ivás, légzés, alvás, egyszóval olyan, ami nélkül nem tudsz élni. Ezért is nem beszélek sokat róla, mert nekem normális, hogy táncolnom kell. Különben is, a táncról nem beszélni kell, hanem csinálni azt. A repülésről valószínűleg azért mesélek ilyen lelkesen, mert, mint mondtam, imádom a nagyapámat, és ezáltal a repülést is megimádtam.

- Akkor ez csak egyszerű rajongás?

- Nos, azért kicsit több. Hazudnék, ha nem akarnék egy napon pilóta lenni. Talán amikor nem fogok ilyen aktívan táncolni, ha már túl öreg lennék a sztárkodáshoz, akkor talán belevetem magam és megtanulok repülni. Elvileg sosem késő megtanulni, meg egy elismert pilóta unokájaként talán még felfigyelnek rám.

- Attól, hogy megtanulsz mondjuk egy sétarepülővel repülni, még nem kell feladnod a táncot.

- Igaz, de sok pénz is kell hozzá, és nem várhatóm el nagyapámtól, hogy az egészet ő finanszírozza, hisz így is többet tett nagyapai kötelességből.

- Igen, pénz sajnos szinte mindenhez kell.

- Te mit csinálnál, ha hirtelen kapnál mondjuk ... 100.000$-t?

- Mi ez a váratlan kérdés?

- Na, csak válaszolj!

- Nos ...– Arthur eltöprengett a válaszán – Szerintem akkor egyszerre elkölteném, hisz ha belegondolunk, ma már elég könnyű ezt az összeget egy perc alatt elkölteni. Utaznék egy jót, de akkor már luxus körülmények között, és vásárolnék néhány drága ruhadarabot.

- Vásárlás?

- Most miért ne? New York, London, Párizs, Milánó mind divatvárosok. Nem vagyok kóros vásárló, de szeretek igényesen öltözködni.

- Ez már feltűnt.

- Micsoda?

- Hogy igényesen szeretsz öltözködni. Ez a ballonkabát is, ami rajtad van, divatosnak néz ki. Jól áll neked ez a stílus.

- Óh... hát köszönöm szépen. – meglepte, hogy megdicsérte a fiú, ám határozottan jól esett neki. – Na és te mit csinálnál? Repülnél?

- Aha, és szerintem direkt egy spontán utat választanék.

- Hogy érted?

- Kimennék a reptérre és felülnék a legkorábbi járatra, amire még felszállhatok.

- De az nem lenne furcsa?

- Ez lenne a lényeg. Lehet, hogy egy olyan helyre érkezel, amiről még soha nem hallottál. Mindenhol van valami látnivaló, különben reptere sem lenne a helynek.

- Na igen, de akkor is. – mondta egészen halkan

- Tudom, vannak őrült ötleteim, nem is várom el, hogy mindenki megértse az elképzeléseimet. De azért valljuk be, nem lenne itt a világ, ha nem lettek volna őrültek. – vetett rá egy huncut pillantást

- Ezzel egyet tudok érteni. – viszonozta a mosolyt

Sűrűbb lett a forgalom a légtérben, a következő percekben a két férfi osztozva a fotógépen tömérdek képet örökítettek meg a bárányfelhőkben szerényen tarkított égbolton elsurranó repülőgépekről, különböző szögekből, különböző megvilágításokkal. Határozottan feldobta őket a repülők levadászása.

- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a repülők fotózása ennyire szórakoztató. – vallotta be Arthur

- Profi fotósként is szerepelsz? Csak mert ilyen géped van, ez azért nem amatőrnek való.

- Hidd el, sok majom vesz magának ilyet és menőzik vele.

- Ezzel sajnos én is tisztában vagyok. De belőled nem nézném ki, hogy majom módjára veszel egy ilyet.

- Sok pozitív visszajelzést kaptam a fotóimról, néhány képemmel nyertem is kisebb-nagyobb díjakat, bár nem ezért csinálom az egészet. A szép fotók emlékeztetnek, hogy milyen csodálatos és mulandó az élet, hogy mennyire egyedülálló és véges egy adott pillanat. Szeretem ezt csinálni, és szeretnék majd az újságnak is modelleket fotózni.

- Igazán kreatív. És... nem mesélsz még valamit magadról? Csak mert gyakorlatilag nem tudok semmit a lakótársamról. – Arthur nem számított erre a kérésre, de meg tudta érteni, és jogosnak találta Alfredot

- Mire vagy kíváncsi?

- Nem tudom, mesélj bármiről. Például, hogy miért jöttél az Államokba.

- Mint minden ember, én is egy új és jobb élet reményében kerültem meg a fél világot. Nem mintha Angliában nem lett volna jó életem, inkább az ottani körülményektől menekültem egészen idáig.

- Menekülni? Mégis mi elől kellett neked elmenekülnöd?

- Amióta az eszemet tudom, folyton célpont voltam. Csúfoltak, bántalmaztak, főleg lelkileg, de néha a testemen is éreztem ennek jelét. Magamra hagytak, én meg teljesen visszahúzódó lettem. Három bátyám is van, akikkel együtt élni gyakran a pokollal egyenlő. – egy pillanatra elcsendesedett, nem igazán volt kedve folytatni

- Szóval, a családod miatt jöttél egészen idáig?

- Mondhatni. Amikor megtudták, hogy a férfiak után vonzódok, gyakorlatilag kiközösítettek a családból. Szörnyű volt, olyan is előfordult, hogy be se engedtek a házba. Az otthonom nem volt többé menedék a külső megpróbáltatások elől. Minden, ami még kedves emlék volt, már nem volt többé.

- Sajnálom. Rossz hallani, hogy ilyesmin kellett keresztül menned. – férfi az égre pillantott, és azt hitte, ezzel le is zárta a mesélést, viszont amikor oldalra pillantott, és látta az égszínkék szemekből, hogy azok még kíváncsian várják a folytatást.

- Azt akarod, hogy folytassam?

- Csak ha nincs ellenedre.

- Igazából, nincs sok. – és egy sóhaj után folytatta - Hirtelen indulatból vettem egy repülőjegyet az USA-ba, amikor nagykorú lettem, és ide repültem anélkül, hogy visszanéztem vagy megbántam volna döntésemet. Sok melóm volt, idővel megkaptam az amerikai állampolgárságot is, és fokozatosan léptem fel a „ranglétrán", míg rátaláltam erre az újságra, amit a mai napig lelkesen szerkesztem. Ez volt az egyetlen támaszom és lehetőségem, segített elfogadni önmagam, és megbékélni a tudattal, hogy én ilyen vagyok, emiatt meg nem kell bűntudatom legyen.

- Akkor... valahogy mégis sikerült kezedbe venni az irányítást. Biztos nem lehetett könnyű, főleg hogy a reménytelenségből kerültél ide, de mára egy független ember lettél, és ez jó, mert példát mutatsz azzal, hogy az ember igenis lehet valaki, ha nagyon akarja. Azt hiszem, te lettél az új példaképem.

- Hogy micsoda? – lepődött meg a férfi – Ugyan, Alfred, ne butáskodj, nem vagyok én semmilyen példakép.

- Pedig nekem az vagy, és a barátom. – Arthur szóhoz sem jutott, annyira gyönyörű volt az a pillanat, hogy nem akarta szavakkal elrontani, így csak a fiú látványán gyönyörködött, amint az barátságosan mosolyog, és gyermeki lelkesedéssel kíséri végig tekintetével a további repülőket.

- Alfred?

- Igen?

- Szeretném veled tisztázni azt az estét, amikor megláttál engem... azzal a férfival... – suttogta sóhajtva

- Figyelj, nem kell magyarázkodnod, a te életed, a te házad, nem hinném, hogy nekem bármilyen beleszólásom lehet.

- De nem akarom, hogy rosszat gondolj rólam, már ha ebben a helyzetben lehet ennél rosszabbat is gondolni. Persze, ha nem érdekel, akkor nem mondok semmit... – félrepillantott Alfred égszínkék szemeitől és úgy tett, mintha valami nagyon fontos dolga akadt volna a fényképezőgépének menüjével.

- Na, mesélj. – bátorította nagylelkűen, Arthur tekintetével újra egybekeltek

- Hát, hogy is magyarázzam el... Valóban igaz, hogy volt jó pár szeretőm, de azért az nem igaz, hogy minden este egy új jelölt látogatja meg az ágyamat. Általában két ember között akár több hónap is eltelhet, így megkockáztatom, ha azt mondom, nincs több, mint egy átlag embernek, aki jár pár hónapig valakivel, utána szakít, és jön is a következő. Nem vagyok egy... nem is tudom, mit lehetne erre mondani...

- Hímringyó? – javasolta mint lehetséges szó

- Igen, szóval nem vagyok az. Oké?

- Oké. És komoly kapcsolat? – kérdezte érdeklődően Alfred

- Őszintén, nagyon régen volt az már.

- Mi történt? – Arthuron látszott, hogy nehezére esik válaszolni erre a kérdésre, tétovázott megszólalni.

- Tudod, ő volt a mindenem, évekig egymáséi, mondhatni élettársak voltunk. Aztán vége lett, visszalépett. – hangja rekedt és akadozó volt – Hosszú ideig nem hevertem ki és magamat okoltam mindenért.

- Hé, Arthur, ne légy ennyire szigorú magaddal. – mondta halkan, a másik arca viszont sápadt lett.

- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy mély depresszióba zuhantam és önkéntelenül is ilyen kötetlen kapcsolatokba menekültem. Így nem kell senkinek megfelelnem, nem kell érzelmileg kötődnöm hozzá és így nem is leszek kegyetlenül megbántva.

- Bocsi, hogy így közbeszólok, de mégis hány éves vagy te?

- Mennyinek nézek ki?

- Hááát, én huszonkettőre tippeltem volna, nagyon fiatalos vagy.

- Nahát... ezt bóknak veszem.

- Van egy olyan megérzésem, hogy tévedtem, ugye?

- Huszonkilenc vagyok, Alfred.

- Huszonkilenc? – sokkolta a hír, és levegőt alig bírt venni

- Igen, annyi.

- Huszonkilenc? Te jó ég, tíz évvel vagy idősebb nálam!

- Téged komolyan sokkol ez a tény.

- Igen, mert tényleg nem látszik. – pislákolt zavartan és próbált visszatérni a témához – De... szóval, talán nem lehet, hogy csak félsz mégegyszer valakihez kötődni? Sajnos csalódni mindig is fogunk valakiben.

- Szerettem őt, meg tudod ezt érteni?

- De azt mondtad, hogy rég volt, nem? Ha már évekről van szó, akkor ideje továbblépni, ne légy ennyire puhány.

- Már nincs meg az az önbizalmam, amit régen még magamnak tudhattam, bár akkor sem volt valami penge, de ebbe ne menjünk bele. Egyszerűen csak tartok attól, hogy már nincs vonzerőm, hogy nem tudna elfogadni az illető, hogy nem lennék elég jó neki. Félek.

- Jaj, Arthur, – finoman a karjára tette kezét, egy kis életerőt árasztva belé – szerintem nem kell ennyire túlparáznod a szitut. Nem vagy te rossz ember, van pár fura rigójád, (meg a fura szemöldököd), de kinek nincs? Én azt mondom, öh, hogy is mondják? Jah, szóval, objektíven azt mondom, hogy jó srác vagy, jól lehet veled dumálni, te is meghallgatsz másokat, még egy magamfajta tesze-tószát is befogadsz. Nincs veled komolyabb baj, ne aggódj.

- Tudod, már régen mondtak nekem bármilyen pozitívat és egy idő után az ember elhiszi magáról, hogy vele van a baj.

- Hát ne haragudj, de ha csak ilyen vad kalandokba vágsz bele, akkor ne csodálkozz. Így nem csoda, hogy egy pasivadásznak tartanak, és terjed rólad mindenféle pletyka, amiből meg már nem tudod kivakarni magad. Biztos sok rossz emléked lehet, ami miatt ilyen drasztikus lépésre szántad el magad, de ezt mások idézték elő, nem te. Te azért vagy hibás, hogy hagytad magad elnyomni, és arról is te tehetsz, hogy hogyan irányítod az életedet. Magadnak kell megoldanod ezt, te kell hogy kilépj ebből az érzéketlen kapcsolatokból, neked kell újra mosolyognod, és utána egyértelmű lesz mások visszajelzése is.

Arthur úgy érezte, hogy a fiatal srácnak igaza van, csak a saját hülyeségének köszönheti, hogy idáig sodorta önmagát. A sok évnyi megbántás után másoktól várta azt a szeretetet, amit eddig nem kaphatott meg, és csak most szembesült, hogy ebből nem kapott mást, csak a pillanatnyi szexuális kielégülését. Vesztesnek érezte magát, és mindezt egy nála tíz évvel fiatalabb gyerektől kell hallania. Fejét egészen elfordította a másik perifériájából, ne láthassa, amint arca vörösbe torkollik a sírástól. Kemény harcot vívott meg érzelmeivel, de a tegnapi sírás után már nem maradt ihlete egy újabb egér itatásra.

- Hé, Arthur, ne szomorkodj. Ne haragudj, ha valami rosszat mondtam.

- Nem, nem mondtál semmi ilyesmit. Sőt, szerintem most fejtetted meg az életem igazságát, és ezért hálás vagyok neked. Okos kölyök vagy te.

- Az élet bölcsessége szólal meg belőlem.

- Milyen szerény. – nézett rá a szemöldöke(i) mögül, amit az amerikai csak egy vigyorral köszönte meg – Nos, meddig szeretnél még itt maradni?

- Nemsokára mehetünk, ha már nagyon unod.

- Valójában, még szívesen maradnék. Megvárnám, amíg alkonyodik, akkor gyönyörű az égbolt.

- Nahát, nem gondoltam volna, hogy te leszel az, aki hosszabbítást kér.

- Vállald tetteidet.

- Nem bánom.

Megszólalt Alfred mobilja, kapkodva kotorta elő zsebéből készülékét és olyan gyorsan fogadta a hívást, hogy hívójának kilétét nem is tudta, amíg nem hallotta meg bájos hangját. Arca pirospozsgás árnyalatba változott pillanatok alatt, öröm és izgatottság sugárzott jelenlétéből, szabad kezével melegítőjének szegélyét morzsolta egyenlőtlenül. Kilencven fokban elfordult a motorház tetőn és cseverészni kezdett, addig Arthur ellőtte azzal az időt, hogy további gépeket lefotózott, miközben hallgatta azok hajtóművének hangos morajlását. Talán ő maga sem tudja miért, de készített néhány harmonikusnak nevezhető fotót Alfredről, amint telefonál mosolyogva, alakjának egy része árnyékban, másik fele napfényben pompázott, háttérben egy leszálló repülővel, kellemes meleg színekben gazdag égbolttal. Megnevezhetetlen boldogság öntötte el eme képek láttán, művészinek és modernek titulálta alkotását és remélte, hogy a fiú nem veszi zokon, hogy az engedélye nélkül örökítette meg a pillanatot. Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy Alfred vidáman libbent vissza a kocsira, azok után, hogy tett egy kör a kocsi körül, és Arthur kíváncsi volt a vidámság okára.

- Na, mi ez az arc?

- Hát, tudod – kezdte lányos zavarában – holnap randim lesz egy lánnyal.

- Tényleg? – hangja elcsuklott

- Igen, nemrég ismertem meg. Úgy tűnik, szimpi voltam. Haver, tök izgatott vagyok!

Arthur nem tudott osztozni Alfred örömével, torkában gát képződött, érzéseit aligha tudta leplezni. Rendkívül csalódott volt, mivel úgy érezte, nem állhat a dolog útjába, hisz elveszítené újdonsült barátját, ám hallgatása utat nyitna egy olyan kapcsolatra, amit nem akar végignézni. Már nem érdekelte sem a csodálatos naplemente, sem a repülők, sem a képek, sem Alfred. Csak haza akart menni.


	5. Chapter 5

**V. fejezet**

_Szia Alfred!_

_Remélem jól vagy, mert egy ideje nem hallottunk felőled semmit. Anya folyton kérdezi, hogy írtál-e már. Kérlek, tedd meg, amint tudod._

_Hogy vagy egyébként? Van ahol lakjál? Boldogulsz egyedül? Táncolsz valahol?_

_Én egyébként... megvagyok, anyáék szintén. Nagyon hiányzol, olyan csend van nélküled. Este van hogy előveszem a régi, Flash vagy Batman-es képregényeidet és nosztalgiázok a régi szép időkről. A suli miatt is nagyon izgulok, nagy kockázatot vállaltam ezzel az egyetemmel._

_Nos, hirtelen nem jut eszembe semmi. Írj majd._

_Matthew_

* * *

_Mattie öcskös!_

_Ne haragudj, de eddig lehetetlen volt megengednem magamnak azt a luxust, hogy Internet elé üljek. Huh, lenne mit mesélni! Válaszolva a kérdéseidre, egy elitebbnek nevezhető night clubban lépek fel esténként, a napjaim többsége pedig próbákkal megy el. A tulaj elégedett az eredményeimmel, már volt is, aki szerepet ajánlott fel, de még várok egy jobb ajánlatra, addig itt maradok. Jól keresek, nem szűkölködők. Egy barátomnál lakom, rendes fickó. Legközelebb, amikor írni fogok, megadom a címet és egy listát, aminek tartalmát lennétek olyan szívesek, és elküldenétek nekem? Szükségem lenne a holmijaimra._

_Vigyázz ám a képregényeimre! De neked persze el szabad olvasnod. Nekem is hiányzol öcsi, és ígérem, amint tudok, hazalátogatok. Ne parázz a suli miatt, ha valamiben jó vagy, hát az az éltanulás. Okos gyerek vagy, menni fog, és soha ne kételkedj magadban._

_Jah, képzeld, múlt hétvégén voltam a LaGuardia repülőtér előtt és néztem a fel- és leszálló repülőket, tök baró volt! Küldjek képeket? Közben egy lánnyal is összeismerkedtem, ki tudja, talán komolyra fordulhat a még mesélek róla._

_Anyáékat ölelem és üdvözlöm, vigyázzatok magatokra._

- BURLESQUE –

- EP 5 -

- Alfred, lenne neked itt egy ajánlatom.

- Mégis miről lenne szó, Francis? – a két férfi a bárpultnál cseverészett, miután Alfred végzett a próbával és lassan gyűlni kezdtek a szórakozásra vágyó embertömeg

- Lenne itt egy táncos pár, aki szívesen okítana egy tehetséges újoncot. Rád gondoltam, mint esetleges kiérdemelt táncos jelölt.

- Komolyan? – érdeklődése azonnal feltámadt a fárasztó próba után – Na, hallgatlak!

- Nos, európaiak, versenytáncosok voltak, ma sikeres előadásokban lépnek fel. Most szabadidő híján, amíg nem indulnak el a karácsonyi nagy fellépések, szívesen tanítanának egy embert, de azt maximális felkészültséggel. Ismerem a sráct személyesen, így került a birtokomba ez az infó. A személyiségébe nem megyek bele, mert arra kevés az idő, de szakmailag a topon van, láttam már fellépni, lenyűgöző.

- És a lány?

- Nagyon kedves személy, vele biztos nem lesz gondod. Mindketten nagyon profik, nekem elhiheted, jó kezekben lenne a tanítványuk. De, úgy gondolom, jogod van tudni azért valamit.

- És mi lenne az?

- Francis sóhajtott egyet mélyen - A srác Beilschmidt.

- Beilschmidt?! Mint az a producer, aki gerincbe akart törni?

- Igen, az.

- Na, bocs Francis, de elég volt egy fazontól megkapni, nem kérek a rokonától is ráadást!

- Pont ezt szerettem volna elmagyarázni. Gilbert Ludwig bátyja, és nem hinném, hogy Gilbertet el kellene ítélned, amiért Ludwig így viselkedett veled. Ha ez megnyugtat, Gilbert és Elisabeth egy pár a táncparketten és a magánéletben is, és hidd el nekem, Elisabeth hamarabb kitekerné Gilbert nyakát, mint az ránézne valaki másra. – Alfred hosszan eltöprengett a hallottakon, mérlegelni kezdte a tényállásokat.

- Gondolom nem ajánlanád őket, ha nem lenne hasznom belőle.

- Azt hiszem, erre fölösleges válaszolni. – biccentett fejével – Nos, mi a válaszod?

- Mennyiért oktatnának?

- Erre nem tudok válaszolni, ezt közösen kell megtárgyaljátok.

- Akkor az a válaszom, hogy nem jöttem semmi másért, mint a táncért és a fejlődésért, szóval, naná, elfogadom!

- Remek, akkor azonnal felhívom Gilbertet.

A férfi tárcsázott barátjának, aki hamarosan válaszolt is hívására. Alfred izgatottan várta a választ, és hogy véletlenül sem előzte meg valaki más. Keresztezte ujjait és erősen szorította azokat, magában imádkozott. Francis elővette noteszét, írt rá valamit, majd befejezte a telefonbeszélgetést.

- Erre a címre menj holnap reggel 10-kor. – nyomta elébe a papírfecnit

- Úr Isten, felvesznek? – kérdezte boldogan

- Ez még csak megbeszélés és felmérés, de szerintem sikerülni fog neked. Na eriggy, legyél holnapra friss és hamvas! – engedte útjára a fiút, aki nem tiltakozott

Reggel kissé görcsösen állt az adott cím előtt. Egy három emeletes téglaépület, régi ablakai lecserélve modern termopánokra, az egyik ablakon bekukkantva egyértelmű volt, hogy itt mind tánctermek vannak, így biztos volt, hogy nem jár rossz helyen. Belépett és meg sem állt a harmadik emeletig, a 14-es terem ajtajáig, ahonnan fülbemászó zene szivárgott ki. Benyitott és egyenesen a táncoló párra pillantott, akik abbahagyták edzésüket a fiú érkezése során.

- Helló! Ne haragudjatok, én Gilbertet és Elisabethet keresem.

- Mi vagyunk azok. – mosolygott a lány és a magnóhoz ment kikapcsolni a zenét.

- Csá haver, te lennél Alfred? – csapott bele az amerikai tenyerébe Gilbert, amint az felé nyújtotta karját.

- Igen, én volnék. Köszönöm, hogy fogadtok.

- Na, gyere, pattanj le, beszédünk van veled. – jelentette ki határozottan a férfi

Leültek a földön heverő színes polifonokra. Alfred alaposan megnézte a párt. Gilbert bőre meglepően sápadt volt, szinte félelmetes látványt nyújtott hófehér árnyalatával. Amint megpillantotta vörös íriszeit, rájött, hogy a férfi albínó. Ritka rendellenesség, és tudása szerint ez a „betegség" nincs jó hatással az egyedre, ám úgy tűnt, Gilbert köszöni szépen, jól van. Még szemüveget sem viselt, ami meglepő egy albínónál, és arra gondolt, talán kontaktlencsét hord. Fekete atlétát és egyenes szárú, jó minőségű nadrágot viselt. A lány, Elisabeth egy igencsak gyönyörű teremtés volt ragyogó fűzöld szemeivel és hosszú, göndör, mogyoróbarna hajával, melyet kontyban fogott össze. A tökéletes homokóra alakját már nem is említve. Sötét rózsaszín top, fekete cicanadrág és szürke lábszárvédő fedte testét. Cipőt egyikőjük sem viselt.

- Örvendünk, hogy megismerhetünk Alfred, – kezdett bele a lány – Francis mondta, hogy tanulni szeretnél tőlünk.

- Igen, élni akarok a lehetőséggel.

- Akkor mesélj egy kicsit magadról.

- Nos, újdonsült New York-i vagyok. Vidám, energikus, rugalmas, szókimondó, vicces, kitartó, makacs, barátságos, türelmetlen, hogy kezdetnek elég legyen.

- Eddigi tánctapasztalataid?

- Nem nyertem versenyeket, ha arra vagy kíváncsi. Magamtól tanultam meg, feszültség levezetés gyanánt.

- Bunyó helyett táncoltál? – Tette fel a kérdést Gilbert egy érdekes hangnemben. Alfred fülében még mindig nagyon furcsán csengett a férfi hangja.

- A-aha, pontosan erről van szó. – vallotta be és figyelte a tekintetüket

- És mik a további elképzeléseid a tánccal kapcsolatban? – a lány hangja továbbra is kedves, érdeklődő volt

- Nekem a tánc a mindenem, ezzel tudom önmagam kifejezni. Szabadságot és erőt ad az élet nehéz pillanataimban. Gyerekkorom óta híres akartam lenni, egyenesen a Broadway csillaga. Tudom, talán ez most gyerekesen hangzik, de ennek köszönhetem, hogy idáig eljutottam, és éppen ezért teszek meg mindent, hogy ez valóra is válhasson. Tudom, hogy képes vagyok rá, és ennyi önbizalom még bőven akad. Ez éltet. – a pár összenézett

- Te, Bözsi, nekem tetszik ez a srác! – Jelentette ki Gilbert erős hangerővel, amitől Alfredot kirázta a hideg, a lány viszont sokkal inkább a mondat tartalma miatt nézett félelmetes sunyi fejjel párjára – Tudod, hogy hogy értettem. – mentegetőzött bugyután és átkarolta vállánál

- Akkor... mi lesz? – kérdezte halkan, megszeppenve Alfred

- Az, hogy a szárnyaink alá veszünk.

- Komolyan? Ilyen hamar? Mármint ennyi beszélgetés után? Táncolnom nem kell hozzá? – hadarta zavarában

- Haver, ennyi idő bőven elég nekem, hogy lássam, határozott elképzeléseid vannak a táncról. Minek akarsz bizonyítani? Ha Francis haverom azt mondta, tehetséges vagy, akkor tudnod is kell valamit. Te sem akarsz várakozni, mi sem, te tanulsz, mi formában maradunk, te fizetsz, mi elköltjük! – Elisabeth oldalba vágta partnerét, hogy vegyen vissza modorából, miközben ő maga úgy érezte, hogy nem is a szerelmével van, hanem egy örök csibésszel.

- Ne haragudj, Gilbert már csak ilyen. Tehát, akkor beszéljünk a részletekről, rendben?

- Nekem oké. Mennyibe fog nekem ez fájni? – tette fel lényegre törően a kérdést az amerikai

- Nekünk az az elképzelésünk volt, hogy mindennap reggel legyen három órás edzés. Ez biztos fárasztó lesz az elején, főleg ha vannak még külön próbáid és fellépéseid, de hidd el, később hálás leszel.

- Csak egy hozzászólásom lenne.

- És pedig?

- Lehetne, hogy csak hétköznap? A hétvégéig elég kaotikusak szoktak lenni, ha meg nem, örülnék egy kis pihenésnek. – vallotta be őszintén

- Végül is, nincs semmi akadálya. – mosolygott Elisabeth – Heti öt alkalom is bőven jó lesz. Egy alkalom 20$, heti összegben az 100$ lenne.

- Egy kiló? – Mormolta magában Alfred. Valószínűleg így is baráti árat szabtak neki, hisz kizárólag egy főre koncentrálódik az összeg, ám úgy érezte, ezt az árat még bőven megengedheti magának, azok után, hogy heti 2-3 alkalommal is fellép és alkalmanként 200-400 dollárt is bezsebelhet. – Rendben, meglesz. Alkalmanként kell kifizetnem?

- Igen, az a legegyszerűbb.

- Reggel mikor lenne az edzés?

- Nyolc, esetleg kilenc órától. Melyiket szeretnéd?

- Kilencnek jobban örülnék. – örült, hogy ennyire rugalmasak próbálnak lenni vele szemben.

- Nagyszerű. Akkor mindent összegezve, hétfőtől péntekig, reggel kilenctől tizenegy óráig, alkalmi 20 dollárért.

- Pontosan. – bólogatott egyetértően, és mindezt egy papíron rögzítették, amolyan baráti szerződés formájában.

- Végre, csak hogy vége ennek az unalmas adminisztrációs résznek! – sóhajtott fel Gilbert

- Csodálom, hogy idáig kibírtad szó nélkül. – dobott egy önelégült mosolyt párjának

- Szivi, én mondtam, hogy a papírmunka az egyetlen, amiből ki akarok maradni.

- Ezzel csak azt akarta jelezni, hogy minden másba viszont előszeretettel beleköt. – fordult Alfred felé a fiatalos harmincas lány

- Igen, Francis említett valamit, de legalább nem fogunk unatkozni. – a három ember mély egyetértésben bólogattak és álltak elébe a következő napnak.

- BURLESQUE –

- EP 5 -

- Arthur, nahát, mi ez a mosott kép? – érdeklődött az éppen mellé ülő férfitól

- Neked is szerencsétlen estét, csigafej! – a brit tudta üdvözölni barátját

- Úgy látom ma remek hangulatú napod lehetett. – könyökölve fürkészte a másik mozdulatait, és próbálta kideríteni, hogy mi is játszódhatott a színfalak mögött.

- Kuss, inkább hozzon nekem valaki töményet, de azonnal!

- Antonio! Megjött a méregzsák és kéri az italát! – a spanyol ifjú már ebből tudta, hogy mit kell hoznia, addig Arthur körbenézett, hogy mi az ábra a night clubban. – Jöttél megnézni Alfredot? – tette fel a kérdést a francia

- Fellép ma Alfred? – csodálkozott

- Nem tudtad?

- Honnan kellene nekem ez tudnom?

- Veled él, nem? Gondoltam akkor szóvá is teszi ezeket.

- Már olyan, mintha ott se lenne. – válaszolta rosszkedvűen

- Na, mi történt? Az elején még oda és vissza voltál a gondolattól, hogy együtt laktok.

- Ha nem tudnád, az utóbbi egy hónapban egész nap vagy táncol vagy csajózik.

- Hűha, valaki nagyon féltékeny arra a kisasszonyra! – hangjában nyomokban gúny és hergelés voltak fellelhetőek.

- Ne akard, hogy itt azonnal kiheréljelek! – szeme szikrázott a dühtől, és cseppet sem tűnt, hogy értékelné most ezt a viccet.

- Egek! Arthur, mégis mi van veled? Máskor sem szoktad értékelni a hozzászólásaimat, de ez már több, mint fenyegetés volt. Jól vagy?

- Mintha téged annyira érdekelne az én bajaim.

- Tessék, itt az italod. – csúsztatta elébe a Teacher's Whiskeyt Antonio, amivel nem sokat tétovázott a brit, azonnal le is húzta.

- Hozz még egyet, nem, inkább kettőt. – Utasított, de valamivel enyhébb hangnemben. Legurított pár felest, pedig róla mindenki tudta, hogy nem az ászok ásza, ha alkoholról van szó. Sőt, talán egy nő is jobban bírja nála az alkoholvedelést, de a kábulással együtt az őszinteség is érkezik, és ilyenkor nem sajnálta a szavakat.

- Arthur, mondd, mi történt?

- Az a rohadt csitri... az a kis ribanc, elvette tőlem Alfredot! Most boldog vagy?

- Ezt most úgy, hogy én is értsem.

- Az a nőszemély elcsábította Alfredot, érted?!

- Igen, együtt járnak Alfreddal. – tartott egy pillanatnyi szünetet - És? Mióta zavar az téged, ha valaki lenyúlja előled a kiszemelt áldozatodat?

- Azóta, drága Francis, amióta már nemcsak egy kiszemelt az illető! – a franciának volt egy olyan megérzése, hogy érti a brit bánatát, mégsem akarta elhinni, hogy ez igaz lehet.

- Arthur... mégis mit jelentsen ez?

- Beleszerettem, Francis. – szorította össze ökleit – Beleszerettem amikor majdnem elköltözött tőlem és mielőtt elkezdtek volna járni, és engem azóta gyötör, hogy semmit nem tehetek. Nem mehetek eléjük, hogy megmondjam, szakítsatok most azonnal, mert én hamarabb szerelmes lettem Alfredba. Mégis hogy nézne az ki? Nézz csak oda. – mindketten a színpad felé pillantotta, Alfred műsora elkezdődött – Nézd csak azt a kis fruskát, ott ugrándozik az első sorokban. Biztos minden barátnőjének eldicsekedte, hogy milyen helyes táncos pasija van, sőt, valószínűleg mindenki előtt menőzik vele, körberajongja, körbetáncolja, Alfred meg csak élvezi, hogy ő lehet a figyelem középpontjában. Konkrétan rókáznom kell, ha egy pillanatra is meglátom a csajt, pedig így is csak pár másodpercre láttam.

Onnantól kezdve nem nézett a színpad irányába, nem érdekelte mennyire nagyszerűen táncol Alfred, mennyit fejlődött ez idő alatt, nem akart gyönyörködni a látványtól, mert minden képzelgést lerombolt benne a tudat, hogy valaki másnak szól a tánc és nem neki. A padló alatt érezte minden jókedvét, egyedüli támaszpont Francis társasága volt, ami jelen esetben tökéletesen megfelelt. Fájt minden gondolat, és nem sokat segített az sem, hogy valakit beavathatott féltve őrzött titkaiba. A hónap minden egyes pillanata egy valóságos kínszenvedés volt, melybe folyton csak belezuhant és otthagyták. Nem tudott már úgy hozzászólni Alfredhoz, mint eddig, nem volt meg mosolyának ugyanaz a varázsa, mint korábban, jelenléte pedig olyanná változott számára, mint egy csendes gyilkosé, aki nesztelenül suhan be minden este áldozatához, és darabonként veszi el tőle az életet. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ennyi év után szerelmes lett egy olyan emberbe, aki nemcsak hogy nem lehet az övé, de még a nők után is vonzódik. Egy totális lúzernek érezte magát, és már nem is érdekelte, hogy arcán látszik a sápadtság, testéről az étvágytalanságból bekövetkezett súlyveszteség, és beszélni nemakarásából jelentkező depressziós tünetek. Nem érdekelte semmi. Az sem érdekelte, hogy gyűltek előtte az üres feles poharak.

_There's only hate_

_There's only tears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Oh so what will you do?_

_There's only lies_

_There's only fears_

_There's only pain_

_There is no love here_

_Oh no. So what will you do?_

_Your falling, your screaming_

_Your stuck in the same old nightmare_

_He's lying, your crying_

_There's nothing left to salvage_

_Kick the door cause this is over_

_Get me out of here (*)  
_

Arthur úgy érezte magát, mint akin átment egy vonat, abból is a legnehezebb gőzmozdonyok egyike. Percek teltek el mire sikerült felfogni, hogy nappal van és hogy nem a saját lakásában fekszik iszonyat másnapossággal. A félelemérzet, hogy este valami oltári baromságot és hibát követett el még nem férkőzött gondolataiba, így rá se bagózott, amikor Francis nyitott be a szobába.

- Arthur. – bökte meg enyhén a férfi vállát – Most már jó lenne, ha felébrednél.

- Höööö..? Mi ... van? – kérdezte rekedt, elnyújtott hanggal

- Jó lenne felkelni. – ismételte jól érthetően

- Hagyjál...

- Na, elég legyen, szedd össze magad és ne hánykolódj ennyire!

- Aludni... akarok...

- Délután kettő van, nem gondolod, hogy kicsit túlzásba viszed az alvást?

- Neeeem...

- Na jó, elegem van! – A francia férfi türelme elfogyott, és kiviharzott a konyhába ahonnan másodpercek múlva két pohár vízzel tért vissza, az egyik egyenesen a brit arcára küldte. A hatás azonnali volt.

- Te meg mi a frászt képzelsz magadról? – ordibált élesen, bár reakciója még lassú volt

- Ne vitatkozz. – lapockájától felsegítette barátját ülő pozícióba és kezébe nyomta a másik pohár vizet – Idd meg, aztán kapsz levest.

Nagy erőfeszítések árán sikerült Arthurt kezelhető állapotba varázsolni, eredményesen elbotorkált a fürdőszobáig és egyedül lezuhanyozott, a konyhában pedig elszürcsölte a finom húslevest. Francis vele szemben ült, kicsit pufogott magában a történtek miatt, hogy az ég megáldotta egy ilyen haverral.

- Ne haragudj, hogy megint miattam kellett bajlódnod. – hajtotta le szemeit szégyenében Arthur

- Jaj, te... – sóhajtott mélyen – azt hiszem nem te lennél, ha nem innád le magad, mint a gödény. Emlékszel bármire is?

- Nem igazán.

- Az alkohol mennyiségétől nem is csodálkoznék. Valahol a tizenötödik és huszadik pohár között már vizet kaptál, de nyugi, azt nem számláztuk föl. – kuncogott az átverésén, de hamar visszatért komoly tekintete - Neked komolyan le kellene szoknod erről!

- Óh.. – fogta a fejét kínosan, és még a másnaposság émelygési hatása miatt is – És megint miket hordtam össze-vissza?

- Érthetetlenségekről hadonásztál, de nem mozdultál rá most senkire, vagy valaki rád, ha erre vagy kíváncsi. Csak sírtál a vállamon és mondtál valami olyasmit is, hogy „miért nem vesz el engem senki feleségül?".

- Ilyet mondtam? – döbbent rá – Óh, egek, ez nagyon kínos! – temette el arcát tenyereiben

- Nyugi, nem csináltál nagy feltűnést, mint ilyenkor szoktál. El voltál keseredve, bár erre gondolom még emlékszel, hogy miért.

- Igen, – akadt meg hangja torkában – azt sajnos még az alkohol sem tudja kitörölni a memóriámból. Alfred látott engem?

- Nem, ügyeltem, hogy útjaitok ne keresztezzék egymást. Fellépés után keresett, de mondtam, hogy nem láttalak, és elment Miaval.

- Remek, legalább egy jó hír. Kösz, hogy nem hagytad, hogy olyan állapotban lásson.

- Szívesen, de komolyan mondtam, jó lenne erről leszoknod. Nem csak azért, mert egész éjjel bébiszitterként jártam utánad és hoztalak haza, ráadásul a kanapén kellett aludnom, mert szétterülnél az ágyamon, mint egy ló. Szóval arra akartam kilyukadni, hogy ez már károsan sok mennyiség, aggódok érted.

- Ugyan minek aggódsz értem? – kérdezte kedvtelenül

- Mert az én idióta barátom vagy, aki szörnyen főz és a szemöldöke egy védett állat is lehetne.

- Behúzok neked egyet! – cukkolta némi mosollyal az arcán

- Na, látod, ez hiányozna, ha nem lennél.

- Legalább valakinek hiányoznék.

- Több embernek is hiányoznál.

- Óh, most komolyan, változtat ez bármin is? A férfi, akibe beleszerettem, egy foglalt hetero! – bánata újra kiütött arcára

- Tudod, meglep, mert nem is tudom mikor lehettél utoljára tényleg szerelmes.

- Valamikor az őskorban. – válaszolt ironikusan

- Én is erre gondoltam, így kicsit furcsa is belelátnom magam a helyzetedbe. Tényleg segíteni szeretnék, de ha azt tanácsolom, hogy csábítsd el, akkor a barátságát is elveszítheted.

- Tudom, éppen ezért is nem kockáztatom meg. Ha nem lenne az a lány, még meggondolnám, de így esélytelen. Tudod, néha annyira irigyellek, mert tőled nem is várnánk mást, mint hogy félrelépj, kettészakíts másokat és megszerezd magadnak, akit akarsz. Néha én is képes vagyok erre, de az olyan, mintha egy családcentrikus republikánust a férfi mosdóban találnák meg egy másik férfival együtt. Egyszóval, elég szúrós lesz a tekintetük. Azt sem tudom ki hasonlított veled össze? Nem is hasonlítunk ilyen tekintetben egymásra!

- Meg úgy másban sem. – vágta hozzá

- Mekkora egy seggfej vagy!

- Hát de most nincs igazam? Maximum annyi, hogy mindketten rendelkezünk Y kromoszómával.

Lelke mélyén egyet tudott érteni a franciával, hisz tényleg rendkívül különböző személyiségek voltak. Talán ami az évek során változott, amióta ismerte Francist, az a divat érzéke: sokkal kifinomultabban, igényesebben, elegánsabban öltözködik.

- Jól van nagyokos, inkább adj valami hasznos tanácsot ebben az Alfred ügyben.

- Hogy őszinte legyek, mást javasolnék magamnak, mint neked. Ahogy mondtam, nem lenne jó elrontani azt a barátságot, ami kialakult köztetek, és inkább azt javaslom, barátkozz tovább vele. Érzékeltesd vele, hogy ott vagy neki, hogy számíthat rád, beszélgessetek, nyerd el a bizalmát, és ki tudja, ha szakítanak, akkor már megalapoztál valamit.

- Most komolyan azt javaslod, hogy várjak addig, amíg nem szakítanak?

- Neked igen. Türelmetlenség ide vagy oda, neked ez lenne jó az imidzsednek.

- És mi van, ha addig meghalok a szerelmi bánattól?

- Akkor majd intézkedek temetésed ügyében.

- Na menj és harapd fel az útpadkát!

Arthur ugyanakkor hálás volt, hogy van egy ilyen idegesítő barátja, aki átlátja a helyzetet, és bár olyan tanácsot adott, aminek nem örült, mégis ésszerű volt. Nem mondta volna, hogy bármilyen megkönnyebbülést érzett szívén, de a tudat, hogy megoszthatta problémáját és foglalkozott az illető vele, mindenképp némi vigaszt nyújtott szívének. Csak haragudott az időre, sosem volt puszipajtás vele. Francis hívott egy taxit Arthurnak, ugyanis bármennyire beszélgetett volna még a brittel, sajnos a munkát ez nem érdekli. Egy újabb este ütött a Burlesquere, és a táncosoknak szükségük volt Francis precíz sminkelésére és öltözködési tanácsaira. Mikor a brit hazaért, nem találta otthon a fiatal amerikait. Most biztos volt, hogy nem fellépés miatt hiányzik, és arra a, számára sajnálatos, következtetésre jutott, hogy barátnőjével lóghat valahol. Abban a pillanatban úgy döntött, nem fogja ezt az önmaga sajnálkozását folytatni, hisz így is csonkította magát, mondhatni, fölöslegesen, reménytelenül. Meg akart barátkozni a gondolattal, hogy Alfred ilyen és nem lenne szép ezen változtatni. A barátja volt, és nem akarta elengedni.

* * *

(*) Részlet _Simple Plan - No love_ című számból.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI. fejezet**

Alfred könnyed léptekkel trappolt be az utolsó emelet lakásába. Lerúgta lábáról Converse cipőit, farmer dzsekijét pedig a fogasra akasztotta. Amint beljebb ért a folyóson, megpillantotta Arthurt, aki a nappaliban dolgozott laptopján (idővel a nappali félig átalakult dolgozószobává amióta Alfred ideköltözött).

- Csá Arthur!

- Szia. – óvatosan felnézett az éppen konyhába tartó férfira, majd újra a gépéhez fordult vissza – Milyen volt az estéd?

- Óh, remek volt! – halászta elő a kínai kaját a hűtőből, és pofátlan módjára majszolni kezdte – Moziban voltunk Miaval, megnéztük a Flight című filmet. Ember, oltári volt, elmesélem! – lehuppant Arthur mellé a kanapéra – Már ahogy elkezdődött, a film jelezte, hogy tényleg tizenhat karikás a műsor: pucér stewardess csajszi előpattan az ágyból, álmosan még kóvályog a szobában, majd közvetlenül a kamera előtt elhalad, a férfi nézők nagy örömére, és olyan öt percig fel sem öltözik. Felébred a főhős is, Whip, a pilóta. Másnapos, minden nyűgje van, és egy kis kokóval megoldja az indulás előtti émelygését. Ő és a stewardess is egy gépen utaznak száz másik emberrel és személyzettel együtt. Repülnek meg minden, aztán kiakadt a vízszintes kormány és zuhannak telibe a földnek. Természetesen főhősünk ezt nem hagyja és elképesztő módon fejjel lefelé repül a géppel, amivel megállítja a zuhanást. Úgy irányított és irányította az első tisztjét, mintha ez egy hétköznapi repülés lett volna. Aztán egyre rosszabb, már a hajtómű is begyulladt, totál káosz van, és egy templom tornyát letarolták a gép szárnyával, majd földet ért a templom mellett. Szép kis kényszerleszállás volt!

- Látom roppant izgalmasnak tartottad a filmet.

- Igen, ez a manőver totál megadta a film hangulatát, de film hátralévő részében Whip függőségéről, az alkoholizmusról szólt.

- Bocs hogy közbeszólok, de ennyi mesélés pont elég nekem.

- Jah, zavarlak, vagy untatlak vele?

- Nem, csak ha egyszer valamilyen oknál fogva megnézném a filmet, akkor nem akarom előre tudni az egész történetet. Az ismeretlen filmekkel úgy vagyok, hogy többet akarok tudni, mint amennyit a bemutató mond, de kevesebbet, mint az egész film lényege.

- Vágom. – de azért nem bírta ki szó nélkül - Huh, amúgy, túlságosan bepörögtem a film elején és kicsit sajnáltam, hogy nem maradt több akció a film hátralévő részében, de így sem volt rossz, sok ember függőségére világított rá ez a film. Amúgy megtörtént esetet dolgozottak fel, erre a film során rájöttem, mert kísértetiesen hasonlított a gép és a probléma típusa az eredeti, igaz balesetre. Ott is MD-83-al repültek és elveszítették a vízszintes vezérsík irányíthatóságát, mert van egy olyan ocsmány emberi tett, hogy spórlás a karbantartásban. Csak a valóságban sajnos senki nem élte túl a becsapódást.

- Hát, úgy nem is lehetne filmet rendezni, ha mindenki meghal, ugye?

- Jah, ez jogos.

- És Mianak hogy tetszett?

- Neki is tetszett, szereti a drámát, az elgondolkodtató filmeket. Szóval ez volt, remek film volt, annak ellenére, hogy a valóságban ez kivitelezhetetlen a manőver, de hagyjuk. Na és te mit csinálsz?

- Amint látod, dolgozok.

- Az utóbbi időben nem látlak a laptopod nélkül. Lazíthatnál egy kicsit?

- Ha megcsinálod helyettem a munkámat, akkor ezer örömest.

- De most komolyan, egy estét te is magadra szánhatnál. Totál beletemetkezel a munkába. Miért nem mész ismerkedni, vagy tudom is én?

- Ismerkedni? – nézett hatalmas szempárral az amerikaira

- Hát, jah, ismerkedni. Vagy inkább nem? Vagyis, én nem akarok beleszólni az életedbe, csak folyton egyedül vagy.

- Igazán rendes tőled, hogy felveted ezt a témát. Fogalmam sincs, talán megszokásból. Rég nem volt komoly kapcsolatom, már fogalmam sincs hogy kellene elkezdeni.

- Azt hittem szeretőt nehezebb tartani és megismerni.

- Ugyan, ne légy naiv! Sokkal egyszerűbb és kötetlenebb, nem kell megismerni, és nem kell félni, hogy bármit is megtud rólad.

- Na jó, de nem jobb, ha van valakid, aki szeret? – Arthur lefagyott ettől a kijelentéstől

- De igen... sokkal jobb.

- Akkor miért nem próbálod meg? Veszíteni úgy sem fogsz, nem?

- Azért ez nem ilyen egyszerű.

- Dehogynem! Csak ne légy olyan morcos. Elmész a night clubban és szétnézel, mint mindenki más. Ha akarod, elmegyek veled, ha nincs fellépésem.

- Hogy mit csinálsz? – vált zavarttá a brit

- Szívesen elkísérlek. – mosolya élénk és biztató volt - Szerintem tök vicces lenne, ha összehoznék két meleget.

- Hát erre a kijelentésre őszintén soha nem számítottam volna. – álla egyértelműen lejjebb esett

- Fura, én sem. – nevetett jóízűen – Nem tudom, úgy egyre toleránsabb kezdek lenni a melegekkel, amióta New Yorkban vagyok. Már nem is zavar, hogy rajongva könyörögnek, hogy még táncoljak, és a ruhámba csúsztatják a pénzt, tudod, amikor ilyen éjszakák vannak.

- És ehhez Mia mit szól?

- Őt sem zavarja különösebben. Van egy meleg évfolyamtársa a gimiben, nem újdonság neki sem.

- Gimi... de rég volt már az. – mélyült el a gondolataiban

- Jah, hihetetlen, pedig én nem is olyan rég végeztem, mégis úgy érzem, mintha évszázadok teltek volna el. Fura, hogy ő még nincs tizenhét. De mindegy, nem is ez a lényeg, hanem hogy mikor tolód ki a képed a házból?

- Majd meglátom, jó? Ehhez kicsit hangulatba is kell jönnöm. De nem lenne rossz együtt elmenni.

- Jah, egy meleg férfi és a hetero haverja, szépen fogunk kinézni. – vigyorgott rendíthetetlenül

- Vagy inkább a hetero kölyke.

- Hé, ez most csúnya volt! – vágott sértődött gyerek, vagy inkább baba arcot

- BURLESQUE -  
- EP 6 -

- Miért nem a Burlesque-be megyünk? – kérdezte Alfred, miközben megigazította kósza tincseit.

- Mert az egy night club. Ha már ismerkedni akarsz, egy csendesebb helyre, mondjuk egy pubba kell menned.

- Hm, mennyire igaz. Látszik, hogy itt New Yorkban mindenre van megoldás. Ahol én laktam, három hely után kifogyott a választási lehetőség.

- Akkor ideje új tapasztalatokat gyűjtened.

Arthur adott Alfrednak egy elegáns fekete inget, ami mindig is bő volt rá, de az amerikaira pont passzolt. A farmer nadrág és kabát kombinációval így mindjárt más külsőt kölcsönzött, és nem festett úgy, mint egy gimis srác. Arthur sötét farmernadrággal, fehér alapon halvány rózsaszín-szürke csíkos pulcsival és fekete zakóval jelent meg az esti fények alatt. A brit javaslatára egy barátságos pubba mentek, ahol az esetek többségében nagy a forgalom, és ez a mai napon sem volt másként. Szabad asztalhoz nem volt szerencséjük, de a bárpult mellett elácsorogtak egy korsó sörrel. Csevegtek egymással és végre Arthur nem görcsölt annyit a munkája miatt, amit oly maximalistán végzett. A mindig mosolygós Alfred részletesen átvizsgálta a pubban tartózkodó embereket, és megosztotta véleményét barátjával, ám az még mindig nem volt biztos a dolgában. Feltűnt neki, hogy egy asztalnál egy öt fős lány csoport figyeli Alfredot elég szembetűnően, de az túl elfoglalt volt, hogy ezt észrevegye. Olyan furcsa volt az egész, Alfred neki keres egy férfi társat, miközben őt kiszúrta egy egész seregnyi lány. Több volt, mint érdekes, de gátlásai ellenére, örült hogy ilyen helyzetbe keveredett. Megbökte az amerikait és odasúgott a fülébe.

- Figyelj csak, azok a lányok már vagy öt perce mind téged néznek.

- Öh, biztos vagy benne? – kortyolt egyet korsójából

- Ne haragudj, ennél feltűnőbben már nem is lehetne. – nevetett ironikusan

- Óhh... Sziasztok csajok, segíthetünk valamiben? – lépdelt a lányok asztalához

- Alfred... – Motyogta alig hallhatóan és nézte, amint barátja lehajol az egyik lány mellé, hogy egy magasságban legyen vele. Egy ideig csak szemlélte, aztán nem akart tovább egyedül maradni és inkább ő is odabotorkált bátortalanul.

- Ma ünnepeljük a barátnőnk tizennyolcadik születésnapját. – mesélte az egyik barna hajú, szemüveges lány.

- Valóban? Akkor boldog szülinapot! – fordult az ünnepelt felé Alfred, aki meglehetősen kába volt.

- Köszi szépen.

- Igen, köszöni szépen, csak kicsit kiütötte magát. – folytatta egy másik barátnője – Nincs kedvetek csatlakozni?

- Nagyon izgalmas lehetne, – kezdett bele Arthur és Alfred is felfigyelt rá – de látom együtt jöttetek, biztos csaj bulit tartotok és mi meg pasi bulit, szóval jobb lenne nem elrontani ezt a boldog pillanatot.

- Jaj ne már, így akartok lekoptatni?

- A barátomnak igaza van, együtt jöttünk és együtt is megyünk el, szóval ha megbocsájtok nekünk, mi most magatokra hagyunk.

- Juj, együtt? Csak nem túl a barátságon? – szólt hivalkodóan az egyik, de már ügyet sem vettek rá

- Alfred, mégis mi volt ez? – kérdezte Arthur, mikor visszaálltak a pult sarkához

- Most mi van? Szerintem tök vicces volt, hogy azt hitték, érdekelnek, és aztán otthagytuk.

- Már azt hittem, hogy felszeded őket.

- Jaj, nem, dehogy! Csak jó kedvemben vagyok, meg ittam is – mutatott üres korsójára – és ilyenkor szeretek leszólítani idegeneket. - és rendelt egy újabb kört a pultos lánytól

- Nem mintha józanul ez gond lenne neked. – jegyezte meg, bár ezt inkább csak magának, közben megfogadta, hogy szigorú diétára fogja magát alkohol terén, és a második korsó után csak gyümölcslevet, vagy bármilyen más, alkoholmentes italt fog fogyasztani – Hát nem tudom Alfred, most nem igazán tűnik jó lehetőségnek ez a mai este, már ha még mindig miattam vagyunk itt. Inkább lányok vannak, vagy párok, azok a srácok meg tutira a csajszikra buknak.

- Attól még nem kell elrohanunk. Lehet, hogy ma nem járunk szerencsével, de attól még el lehetünk. Tessék, itt a söröd. – nyújtotta át a barna italt, törtfehér habbal a tetején

- Köszönöm. – biggyesztette le orrát

- Na, ne légy ennyire letört!

- Nem vagyok az. Oké, nem mondom, hogy repdesek az örömtől, de jól vagyok.

- Na azért! Mit szólsz akkor, ha elmennénk valahova, ahol biliárdozni lehet?

- Nem igazán értek hozzá.

- Ne aggódj, és is kétbalkezes vagyok. – bátorította mosolyával – Tök poén lenne, és olyan rég is játszottam már!

- Jól van, legyen. Van egy haverom, akinek vagy egy kocsmázója és ott biliárdozhatunk. Csak kissé messze van.

- Nem baj, fiatal még az este.

- Akkor megpróbálom felhívni, addig kimegyek.

- Várjál, én is veled tartok! – Szólt utána, de már nem hallotta őt, viszont sörüket nem hagyhatta ott őrizetlenül, ki meg nem vihette. Kiszúrt magának egy szimpatikusabb lánycsoportot, és odasurrant hozzájuk. – Figyi, csajok, megkérhetlek titeket, hogy vigyázzatok a söreimre, amíg kimegyek? Nem megszórni partidrogokkal, Ginával, meg ilyesmivel. Rendben vagyunk?

- Háát, nem is tudom. – szólalt meg vigyorogva a hosszú sötétbarna hajú lány

- Na, de most komolyan, vigyázzatok rá, légyszi. Ha visszajövők, meghívlak egy sörre. – nézett a lány zöld szemeibe, és közelebb tolta hozzá a két korsó sört

- Rossz emberre bíztad! – nevetett a mellette ülő, rövid fekete hajú lány és barátnője úgy tett, mintha menten legurítaná a pohár tartalmát.

Alfred mosolygott a lányokon, és náluk hagyta az italukat. Percekkel később, amikor Arthur haverja többszörösen nem jelentkezett a hívásra, visszatértek a pubba, az amerikai megköszönte a lányoknak az őrködést, és brit barátja után rohant, aki véletlenül talált egy üres körasztalt emeletes bőrüléses székekkel. Leültek, és éppen azt vitatták, hogy taxival vagy metróval utazzanak, amikor egy ismerős arc huppant Alfred elé.

- Na és a sörömmel mi lesz? – kérdezte pajkosan a zöldszemű lány

- Igaz, milyen udvariatlan vagyok. – vallotta be Alfred

- Ugye? Ígéret szép szó. Nos, mindjárt jövők, csak kiugrok mosdóba. – és elslattyogott a szőkésbarna göndör hajú barátnőjével, akivel együtt ült az asztalnál.

- Várj egy pillanatot. – mondta Arthurnak Alfred

- Te most komolyan veszel neki sört? – kérdezte, miután látta, hogy a bárpult felé tartott

- Persze, miért ne? Végül is megígértem.

Arthur pufogott, hogy Alfred ennyire közvetlen mindenkivel, hogy ekkora feltűnést kelt jelenlétével, és hogy ennyire tapadnak rá a csajok. Bárcsak egy varázsütésre ő is ilyen lehetne. Megérkezett a sörrel, és váltottak még pár szót, amíg a két lány fel nem bukkant.

- Tessék, itt az ajándék söröd.

- Nahát! Tényleg megvetted? – kérdezte megilletődve

- Hát persze! – nézett rá kedvesen – Egészségedre! – koccintottak ketten, és a két lány osztozott a korsó sörön

- Hogy hívnak amúgy? Én Petra vagyok – kezdett bele a sötétbarna hajú lány

- Én meg Tiffany. – mutatkozott be a göndör hajú

- Örvendek, én Alfred vagyok.

- Nos, Alfred, mi is nagyon örvendünk. Gyakran jársz erre? – kérdezte Petra

- Igazából, most vagyok itt először.

- Tényleg? Mi gyakran járunk erre, általában pénteken vagy szombaton. Jó hely, ugye?

- Igen, nagyon barátságos.

- Te amúgy, ilyen üzletember szerűségnek nézel ki. Igen? Nem? – várta a fiú válaszát, aki inkább csak bólogatott – Kommunikáció? Manager? Tuti valami hasonló.

- Táncos vagyok. – vágta rá a választ mosolyogva

- Komolyan? Óh, a francba, elvesztettem a fogadást! – nézett a mellette álló Tiffanyra.

- Miért, miben fogadtatok?

- Ő kb ezekre gondolt, amíg én valami sportos dologra. – vallotta be büszkén a lány

- Igen. Na és hol táncolsz? Sok próbád van?

- Most egy night clubban szoktam fellépni, és igen, sok próbám van. Viszont ne haragudjatok, hadd mutassalak be a barátomnak, – nézett az eddig szótlan Arthurra, aki egyszerűen csak a széken ült – ő Arthur.

- Szia Arthur! – köszönt szinte egyszerre a két lány

- Sziasztok. – hangja semleges volt

- És miket szoktál táncolni? – fordult vissza Alfredhoz Tiffany

- Na, addig én beszélek Arthurral, nehogy itt egyedül legyen – És a másik szabad székre huppant Petra, ami igencsak meglepte a férfit, mert azt hitte, hogy Alfredra van rászállva. – Nos, Arthur, mesélj valamit.

- Miről szeretnéd, hogy meséljek?

- Mondjuk, szereted a művészetet?

- Igen, szeretem. Általában fotózás tevékenység alatt értem az én művészetemet.

- Én rajzolni szoktam, mert minden olyat meg tudok valósítani vele, amit igazi fotóval lehetetlen. És miket szoktál fotózni?

- Tájat, városi részleteket, de most a munkám miatt az emberekre koncentrálok.

- Milyen témában?

- Őszintén? – vonta fel kérdőn szemöldökét (szemöldökeit), amire a lány csak bólintott – Meleg pasik. – ő maga sem tudta miért vallotta be egy vad idegen lánynak mindezt

- Komolyan? – lelkesedett Petra – Huh, hát az nagyon komoly lehet!

- Miről beszéltek? – kíváncsiskodott Tiffany

- Éppen művészetről és meleg pasikról beszéltünk.

- Wow, meleg vagy? – nézett érdeklődve Arthurra Tiffany, aki csak elpirult – Én bírom őket, jó velük dumálni.

- Arthur jó barátom, – szólt közbe Alfred – mindent meg tudok vele beszélni, pedig rövid ideje ismerem. Szerintem jó, ha az embernek van egy ilyen barátja.

- Egyetértek. – értett egyet Petra

- Detto. – helyeselte Tiffany

- Sziasztok srácok. – Jelent meg a rövid, fekete hajú lány. Az egész megjelenése és kisugárzása ijesztő magabiztosságot hordozott magában, és még némán is ellentmondást nem tűrő tekintete volt.

- Helló. Alfred vagyok.

- Szeva, én meg Kate. Na figyelj Alfred! – átkarolta a fiú vállánál és félig a padlóra nézett, félig a szemeibe – Az van, hogy mi a csajokkal egy random estét terveztünk, és most tovább szeretnénk állni.

- Óh, semmi akadálya, mi sem terveztünk sokáig itt maradni.

- Nahát, Alfred, örülök, hogy egyet értünk.

- Máris megyünk? – kérdezte Tiffany Katetől

- Igen, nem ártana, azok a srácok ráadásul totál ráálltak a többiekre.

- Akkor oltsd le őket, ahhoz úgy is értesz.

- Ugye? – gondolkodott hangosan, miközben színészeket elsöprő arcmimikát vágott – Na, akkor tipli van csajok.

- Rendben. Örültünk, hogy megismerhettünk titeket. – integetett Petra

- Mi is úgyszintén. Sziasztok. – köszönt el Alfred, valami halk elköszönést Arthur is megerőltettet.

- Hát ez érdekes volt. – szólalt meg Alfred, miután látta a lányokat távozni.

- Jah. Azt hittem csak rád tapadnak.

- Pedig látod, hogy mennyire barátságos volt a csajszi.

- Mondjuk erről ne nagyon beszélj Mianak.

- Miért, csináltam valami illegálisat? Nem kértem el a számát vagy ilyesmi.

- Igen, de a csajok gyakran képesek túldramatizálni a dolgot, és utána jön a féltékenykedés.

- Ez igaz. Mindegy, nem csináltam semmi rosszat, tiszta a lelkiismeretem. Akkor megyünk biliárdozni?

- Igen, bár furcsállom, hogy nem válaszol a hívásomra.

- Lehet annyira jó a buli.

- Előfordulhat.

Indulás előtt az amerikai nem volt rest még egy sört elfogyasztani, és valamilyen oknál fogva a metró mellett döntöttek, annak ellenére, hogy némi testmozgás is várt rájuk. Legalább kicsit kijózanodnak. Alfred türelmetlenül várt a járműre, pechükre előttük ment el egy, így egy bő negyed órás várakozást el kell viselniük. Egy srác szintén a metróra várakozott, unottan nézett ki a fejéből, és zenét hallgatott hatalmas fülhallgatóin keresztül. Alfred minden gondolkodás nélkül közeledett felé.

- Helló. Sokat kell várni a metróra?

- Úgy nagyjából tizenöt percet. – vette le fülhallgatóit, hogy hallja a másikat

- Mondd csak, nem tudsz egy jó bulit a közelben?

- Igazából, és is valami hasonlóra megyek.

- Jól teszed, szombat este van. Amúgy, te szociális típus vagy?

- Igen, szerintem az vagyok. – válaszolt megszeppenve a vele egykorú fiú

- Akkor jobban velem beszélnél, mint zenét hallgatni, ugye?

- Na, jó lesz most már Alfred! – állt barátja mellé Arthur – Ne haragudj, kicsit részeg.

- Nem, dehogy, nem vagyok részeg! Kérdezz bármit. – tekintetét nem vette le a fiúról – Mondjam el a Pitagorasz tételt? Á négyzet meg bé négyzet egyenlő cé négyzettel. Betűzzem el a Mississippit? M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I.

- Jól van, köszönjük szépen a részvételt. Tényleg elnézést a zavarásért. További szép estét fiatalember.

- Sziaaaa! – köszönt el Alfred is, a srác csak bólintás szerűen búcsúzkodott.

- Alfred, ne ronts rá mindenkire! – horkant rá Arthur

- De csak unatkozott, láttam rajta.

- Részeg vagy.

- Nem, dehogy! Nekem ennél sokkal több kell ahhoz. Csak jól érzem magam.

- Lehet nem mutatkozok veled legközelebb, ha ezt csinálod.

- Én meg mit mondhatnék? Neked józanul is ilyen szemöldököd van, mégsem szégyenkezek veled lenni.

- Kösz, igazán hálás vagyok neked! – a szemöldökei hallatán azonnal durcás fejet vágott

- Óh, igazán nem kell! – dalolászott vidáman

A metró érkeztével beszálltak a járműbe, de Alfred nem akart veszteg maradni.

- Helló, nincs ma szülinapod? Nem? Nektek skacok, valakinek szülinap?

- Nekem jövőhéten lesz. – szólalt meg egy fiatalember, miután Alfred a fél kocsit végigkérdezte

- Komolyan? Hogy hívnak?

- Henry.

- Akkor énekeljetek velem! Boldog szülinapot! Boldog szülinapot! Boldog szülinapot Henry! Boldog szülinapot!

Arthur nem akarta elhinni, hogy mindez vele történik, és zavarában sírva nevetett. Alfred meglehetősen jó hangulatot teremtett, vele együtt énekeltek és tapsoltak Henry barátai, a többi idegen vagy mosolyogva vagy kínosan nézte végig a jelenetet. Arthur levonta a következtetést: Alfred színpadon kívül is műsort csinál.

Miután sötétben és dupla ráccsal zárt ajtókra bukkantak, Alfred nem sokat bánkódott, hogy hiábavaló volt az odáig megtett út. Javasolta, hogy akkor egy random helyre menjenek el, és amíg el nem jutottak odáig, Alfred minden szembejövő embernek köszönt és megkérdezte, hova tartanak. Átvágtattak egy lakónegyeden keresztül. Míg Arthur igyekezett a drága cipőjét nem összekoszolni a sárban, addig Alfred ügyet sem vetett és motorbiciklinek imitálta magát. A brit képtelen volt levakarni mosolyát és így baktattak végig az utcákon. Egy egyszerű kocsmázóban kötöttek ki és ott is maradtak kora hajnalig. A biliárdozás végül nem jött össze, és nem is csípett fel senkit Arthur, de rég nem érezték ennyire jól magukat, és főleg nem együtt. A brit határozottan nem bánta, hogy nem maradtak otthon, és bár elcsábult még egy korsó sörre, mégis sikerült olyan formán betartania fogadalmát, hogy nem itta le magát a sárga földig. A rengeteg mosoly és kacagás izomlázat képezett Arthur arcán.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. fejezet**

_Mattie!_

_Öregem, már több mint két hónapja vagyok New Yorkban, és csak mostanra sikerült elmennem egy jó kis szombati görbe estére. Arthurral, a lakótársammal mentem és oltári volt, rég szórakoztam ekkorát! Hihetetlen az egész, imádok itt lenni! Egyre többet lépek fel, ami fárasztó, mégis rengeteg erőt ad a folytatásra, akárcsak a két tanárom, Gilbert és Elisabeth. Képzeld, versenytáncosok voltak, ma meg színházakban lépnek fel különböző színdarabokban. Talán egy napon nekem is tudnak valamit ajánlani, mert ezt a műfajt is szívesen kipróbálnám. Újdonság volt nekem a társastánc, amúgy. Teljesen mint egy kezdő, úgy éreztem magam, de szerencsére Elisabeth sokat oldott a hangulaton. Miaval már több mint egy hónapja járunk. Kedvelem őt, és annyi mindenről tudunk beszélni. Sajnos néha le kell mondanom a találkozóinkat a fellépések vagy edzések miatt, de ő meg játszik a suli kosárlabda csapatában, ezért megértő. Egyébként imádja a fiús dolgokat, mint a kosármeccs, gokart, bringázás, (szuperhősös!)képregények, meg hasonlók, úgyhogy vannak közös témáink. Egyébként, el tudtátok küldeni a cuccaimat?_

_Szeretlek Öcskös, add át anyáéknak is!_

* * *

_Al!_

_Örülök, hogy jól érezted magad, és hogy egyre több sikert érsz el. Ha majd megkapod az első színházi fellépésedet, ne felejtsd el a legjobb helyeket félretenni nekünk. Én mindig is hittem a tehetségedben, és tudom, el fogod érni, amit mindig is akartál. Aranyos lánynak tűnik akkor, kívánom, hogy minél több ideig maradjatok együtt. Igen, elküldtük a holmijaidat, elvileg a héten már meg fog érkezni. Ne haragudj, most csak ennyit tudok írni._

_Mi is szeretünk, vigyázz magadra!_

* * *

Pár kopogtatás hallatszott, a brit meg felkapta a fejét a hangra.

- Szabad. – mondta hangosan és érthetően.

- Salut! – toppant be a francia férfi

- Francis, de örülök, hogy itt vagy!

- Nocsak, ezt pont az irodádban mondod? – incselkedett ravaszul

- Na, told ide a képed, és segíts! – intett a mellette álló székre és a monitorra szögezte tekintetét – Itt vannak ezek a modellek, adj már javaslatot, kérlek.

- Miről is van szó?

- Mostanában modellek fotózásával próbálkozok, és szeretném, ha majd egyszer az újságban is megjelennének a képeim. Egy modellt szeretnék most kiválasztani, aki amolyan vizsga is egyben.

- Hm, és az én segítségemet kéred, hogy ne szúrd el? –a brit felszisszent

- Csak bízok a szépérzékedben, és most jó lenne, ha nem húznál fel mégjobban. Akarsz segíteni, vagy nem?

- Persze, hogy segítek. Na, mutasd azokat a fotókat!

Több mint ötven modell közül kellett válogatniuk, és ezek a modellek alig egy nap alatt jelentkeztek a hirdetésre. A fotók egy része profi portfólió része lehetett, és voltak, amelyek amatőr készítésűek, de Arthur nem a kép minőségét nézte, mint ahogy az esetek többségében szoktak egy modellt kiválasztani. Egy olyan férfi modellre volt szüksége, akinek vonzó a testfelépítése, arca mégis formálható érzelmek szempontjából. Egy kisugárzást, egy jelenést keresett, de döntésében szüksége volt barátja javaslatára. A felét hamar kiselejtezték, ám minden felezés időtartalma megnőtt. Az utolsó hat modell pedig igazi fejtörést okozott mindkét férfinak. Szinte heves vitába torkollott véleményük, és csak órák leforgása alatt sikerült kiválasztani a szerencsést, aki fehér inget, kigombolt fekete zakót, divatos farmernadrágot és laza nyakkendőt viselt. A sötét színű borzas haja és az egy-két napja leborotválhatott borostája és szakálla karakteressé tette arcát. Elegáns és stílusos. A zsebre vágott póz, merengő tekintet és fekete-fehér fotó harmonikus emóciót sugárzott Arthur számára, és Francis is egyet tudott érteni a férfival. Vonzó férfi állt a képen. Alig bólintottak rá, Arthur azonnal visszaírt a modellnek, Jeffnek, hogy őreá esett a választása, időponttal és helyszínnel kiegészítve levelét.

- Akkor el tudsz jönni pénteken, hogy kisminkeld, ugye? – kérdezett rá Arthur

- Délután kettőkor, igen.

- Remek. Nem tudom még hányszor fogom lefotózni, de örülnék, ha számíthatnék rád.

- Megteszek, amit csak tudok. Tudod, nekem is van munkám, nem is egy, ráadásul.

- Jó-jó. – Morogta az orra alatt. Meg tudta érteni, a francia nyakát is rengeteg teher sújtotta, ami nem meglepő, ha valaki másodállásban sminkes és divattanácsadó, de főállásban széf. Ám végre közel került egy újabb álom megvalósításához, ami miatt minden részletet tökéletesen el akart tervezni.

- BURLESQUE –

- EP 7 -

Alfred nagyjából húsz perce várakozott a táncteremben, de tanárjairól még semmi hasznosat nem tudott. Sosem késtek, de bízott bennük, hogy legalább felhívják, ha tovább késnek. Aztán pityegett a telefonja.

„ Elisa vagyok, még vagy 20-30 percet késni fogok, addig melegíts be."

Alfred megnyugodott. A tükörbe nézett és grimaszokat vágva utánozni kezdte Gilbert megszokott mozdulatait: alaposan megvizsgálta tükörképét mindkét oldalról, megigazította királykék ingét, majd lassú és óvatos léptekkel kezdte a bemelegítést. Mikor először látta így Gilbertet és Elisabethet, kicsit furcsállta a dolgot. Tudta, hogy a versenytáncosok egy külön életet élnek, de így, hogy hasonlóan kell viselkednie, mint nekik, már nem tűnt annyira idegennek. Ez az óvatosság, az egy órás lassú felkészülés az igazi edzés előtt, az alig balett léptekhez hasonlító mozdulatok, mind-mind művészi és különc volt. A legnagyobb furcsaság mégis a minden felkészülés, bemelegítés és edzés előtti kávézás, és ez nem a reggeli kávézás volt, hanem egy külön szertartás. Az öltözködésük is nagyon elegáns és divatos volt, még az edzéseken is trendi szerelésben kellett táncolni, mondván, hogy ne legyen szokatlan majd versenyen vagy fellépésen. Alfred így kénytelen volt beszerezni pár új és menő holmikat, ami nem lett különösen a kedvence, de egy teljesen új oldalát mutatta meg a világnak. A finom anyagú ingében és a testhez tapadó fekete nadrágjában könnyedén pördült saját tengelye körül, akár egy jégkorcsolyázó, úgy forgatta meg körülötte a levegőt. Napról napra jobban megismerte képességeit és annak határait. Újra és újra beleszeretett a táncba. A magyar lány zihálva trappolt be a táncterembe, arca élénkpirosan égett, a mélyen beszívott levegő kitágította tüdejét, és nehezen jutott szóhoz.

- Ne haragudj Al. Rengeteg dolog szakadt most a nyakunkra.

- Nincs semmi probléma. Gilbert? Ugye nem történt vele semmi baj?

- Nem-nem, csak most kellett egy újabb szerződést aláírnunk és papírokért rohangáltunk össze-vissza. Gilbert még mindig intézkedik, így ma csak én foglak oktatni. Természetesen, ezért a késésért csak két órát számolok fel.

- Rendben van, felőlem kezdhetünk.

Elisa nem sokat törődött a kimerültsége miatt, így is úgy táncolt, mint aki wellness hétvégéről tért volna haza, csupa erő és kitartás lakozott benne. Ma a jazztáncba kóstoltak bele, amit Alfred mindig is ki szeretett volna próbálni.

- BURLESQUE –

- EP 7 -

- Mondd csak Alfred, ettél már valaha magyar ételt? – kérdezte Elisabeth az edzés után

- Soha. – Vágta az igen egyszerű tömör igazságot.

- Akkor most itt az ideje, mit szólsz hozzá?

- Nem bánom, menjünk. Legalább tudsz ajánlani.

Alfrednak mindig szimpatikus volt Elisa nyitottsága és kedvessége, bár ehhez képest Gilberttel egészen máshogy viselkedett, ami szörnyen mókás tudott lenni. Olyanok voltak, mint két rivális óvodás, akik képtelenek egymás nélkül létezni ezen a földön. Annak is örült, hogy nemcsak szakmai, hanem baráti viszony is kialakulhatott közöttük, és megismerkedett egy cseppnyi európai kultúrával. Számára már Elisabeth eredeti magyar nevének kiejtése is egy külön csata volt, amit csak rengeteg próbálkozás során tudta tűrhetően kiejteni, hogy Héderváry Erzsébet. Metróval utaztak legalább fél órát, majd tíz percet gyalogoltak nem túl forgalmas utakon, amikor benyitottak az étterembe. A vanília sárgára festett falakat történelmi eseményeket idéző képek, egy magyar címer, valamint faoszlopok és lakkozott fagerendák díszítették. Az asztalokon fehér-piros kockás terítők pihentek, a fehéren áttetsző függönyön keresztül beszűrődött az őszi napsugarak lágyan simogató finomsága. Mindehhez kellemes muzsika párosult. Barátságos és vidéki hangulatot sugárzott a helyiség, a lány azonnal otthon érezte magát, amint magyarul köszönt az ott tartózkodó hat vendégnek és pincérnek. Gesztikulációjából és hangritmusából látszott, hogy ismeri őket, Alfred enyhén mosolygott a jelenségen.

- Gyere, üljünk le. – váltott vissza angolra – Máris mondom, hogy milyen lehetőségeid vannak.

- Igen, nem lenne rossz, ha először tudnám, mivel is fogom megbombázom a szervezetemet.

- Nos, - kezdett hozzá, amint az egyik ablak melletti asztalhoz ültek – ami tipikusan magyar és a turisták többsége ezt választja, ha Magyarországra jön látogatóba, azok a következők: gulyásleves, paprikás csirke, paprikás krumpli, töltött káposzta, túrós szusza, de nem is értem, hogy minek sorolom, itt van a menü, olvasni meg gondolom te is tudsz.

- Naná, csak fogalmam sincs, hogy mi micsoda. Mi az, amit tényleg rendkívül finom és habozás nélkül meg kell kóstolni?

Hosszas magyarázkodás és ajánlgatás során Alfred pörköltet nokedlivel és babgulyás mellett voksolt, míg Elisabeth tyúkhúslevest és bécsi szeletet petrezselymes krumplit rendelt, valamint egy-egy pohár tokaji aszút is kért.

- Mi ez?

- Bor, tokaji aszúnak hívják. Igazi finomság, kár hogy a marketing nem a legjobb, így a külföldiek szinte semmit nem tudnak a magyar borokról. De te most megkóstolhatod. Egészségünkre!

- Egészségünkre! – Koccintottak poharaikkal és az amerikai kíváncsian kóstolgatta a sárgás színű, zamatos illatú bort. Elégedetten bólintott, kinyilvánítva tetszését a híres ital iránt. – Gyakran jársz ide, amúgy?

- Időközönként, de teljesen rendszertelenül. Főleg akkor jövők, ha honvágyam van, és megkívánom a hazai ízeket. Tudod, itt a környéken vagyunk egy maroknyian, mármint magyarok, és gyakran elbeszélgetünk. Jó érzés itt lenni.

- És mióta vagy itt, vagy hogy kerültél ide?

- Nos, ezt elég hosszú időre lehetne visszavezetni. Kíváncsi vagy rá?

- Naná! Meséld csak!

- Akkor hát, ez tíz évvel ezelőtt kezdődött. Európai bajnokságra készültem az akkori táncpartneremmel, amit Görögországban rendeztek. Hétvégén tartották a versenyt, viszont az előtte való hétvégére a táncpartneremet az egyik haverja meghívta a legénybúcsújára, és pont ugyanabba a városban ünnepelték, mint a versenyt. És akkor miért is ne ment volna el, még emlékszem, támogattam is az ötletet, ideje is lett volna kijózanodni a verseny előtt. Szóval az idővel nem lett volna gond, és azzal sem, hogy Görögország, nyár, negyven fok fölött az árnyékban. A galiba ott akadt, hogy az alkohol és az egyensúly nem fér meg egymás mellett, és az a hülye eltörte a lábát.

- Na, az úgy tényleg ciki. – vágott egy grimaszt, mintha savanyú citromot tömött volna a szájába

- Nekem mondod? Majdnem megfojtottam, mert gyakorlatilag arra a versenyre készültem a fél életem során, erre a célegyenesben partner nélkül maradtam. Két napokig mély depresszióba zuhantam, sírtam, ami tőlem ritkaság, és képtelen voltam bármi értelemeset is csinálni. Beszéltem a verseny szervezőivel, hogy akkor most mi az eljárás. Közölték, hogy akkor próbáljam meg legközelebb, hacsak nem jön helyre durván egy hét alatt, ami egy törésnél kizárt, hogy lehetséges. Már azon voltam, hogy összecsomagolok, és haza utazok, amikor felhívtak a szervezők. Azzal a hírrel szolgáltak, hogy az egyik német pár (országonként két pár vett részt) női versenyzője alkalmatlan lett a versenyzésre, amikor odaút a repülőn valami lejárt szavatosságú halat evett. Mindazok, akik ettek belőle, szép kis ételmérgezéssel kerültek kórházba. Az esetből persze lett is cirkusz a javából, talán az egyetlen szerencse, hogy két féle menüt osztanak a repülőkön. Na, úgyhogy a csajszi totál pocsékul festett, nem volt semmi jele, hogy pár nap alatt összeszedi magát. Így megkérdezték tőlem és a német sráctól, hogy hajlandóak vagyunk-e egy párt alkotni és így részt venni a versenyen. Nos, ő volt Gilbert.

- Volt egy olyan megérzésem, hogy ő lesz az. – mosolygott érdeklődően

- És akkor gondolhatod, hogy mennyire unszimpatikus lehetett az első percben. Komolyan, én valóságosan borzongtam tőle, annyira ijesztő volt azzal a vörös szemeivel és a viselkedésével. Meg kellett egyeznünk, hogy kinek a koreográfiáját mutatjuk be és melyik országot fogjuk képviselni. Azt hiszem, húsz évet öregedtem akkor.

- Ahhoz képest jól tartod magad. – vigyorgott kajánul

- Jaj, köszönöm, ez igazán kedves tőled. – mosolygott bájosan

- És végül mire jutottatok?

- Magyar színekben indultunk az ő táncával. A szervezők a második napra, a legutolsó produkcióra állítottak be minket, ami igen kedves volt tőlük, de még így is életem legkeményebb hétvégéje volt. Szó szerint az utolsó percig próbáltunk. Egy ilyen versenyen ugye a sminket is szigorúan pontozzák, és akkor nagyon dühített ez az időpazarló tevékenységre, de hát muszáj volt. A végére már totál kikészültem, kész idegroncs voltam, alig aludtunk bármit is, és megettük volna egymást vacsorára mind az éhségtől, mind az idegtől. Én már csak azon voltam, hogy essünk túl ezen az egész őrültségen, táncoljuk le a produkciót, mondják meg, hogy mekkora egy vesztesek vagyunk, és hagyjanak magamra egy üres sarokban. Ehhez képest tudod mi történt?

- Nyertetek?

- Ez még csak selejtező volt, de továbbjutottunk. Komolyan, el sem hittem, mert legutoljára mondták a nevünket és semmi reményt nem fűztem a sikerhez. Valószínűleg mert ideges voltam, és nem láthattam azt, amit a nézők és zsűrik igen. Utólag visszanézve a produkciót és belegondolva, hogy két nap alatt hoztuk össze, szinte remekmű. Sírva öleltem meg Gilbertet örömömben továbbjutásunkkor, és akkor éreztem, hogy nem engedhetem el, mert ezt az embert nekem küldték, hogy sikerre vigyem a táncos karrieremet. Nem bántam meg a döntésemet, annak ellenére, hogy megfojtanám egy kanál vízben. Továbbmeneteltünk a versenyen, és megcsináltuk. Életem legszebb pillanata volt, amikor megszólalt a magyar himnusz, egyszerűen fenomenális érzés volt. Azóta elválaszthatatlanok vagyunk, és miután az öccse producer, az utunk lassan New Yorkba vezetett. Ő segített nekünk jó műsorokba szerepet találni, szóval a tehetségünk mellett némi szerencse is kellett, de meglett. Jelenleg itt élünk, kettős állampolgárok vagyunk, és valószínűleg itt is maradunk, amíg bírjuk szusszal a táncolást.

- Igazán mesébe illő történet. De mondd csak, Ludwig az öccse, ugye?

- Mármint Gilbertnek? Igen, ő az. Ismered őt?

- Hát, nem mondanám, hogy kellemes élmény volt. – fordította el tekintetét, hogy a lány ne lássa előnytelen arckifejezését

- Mert? Mi történt?

- Azt mondta, hogy tud adni egy szerepet, de le kell feküdnöm vele. Pofán vágtam és elillantam.

- Akkor számíthatsz arra, hogy újra fel fog keresni.

- Mi van? – nézett rá kikerekedett szemekkel

- Ludwignak, ... mondhatni, furcsa módszere van a leendő színészeinek és táncosainak kiválasztásában. Ha nemet tudsz mondani erre az éjszakára, akkor tudja, komolyabban gondolod a szerepet, mint egy egyszerű jött-ment lehetőségnek. Azok, akik elfogadják a gyors lehetőséget, azok csak rövid időre is jutnak szerephez, addig, amíg meg nem találja azokat a szereplőket, akiket igazán keresett.

- Most komolyan, azt akarod mondani, hogy az csak egy rossz vicc volt? – döbbent arcát nem tudta leplezni

- Igen. Hidd el, ismerem Ludwigot és ő jó ember. Ha legközelebb keresni fog, akkor már nem fog ilyesmivel zaklatni, hanem valóban becsületes módon ajánl neked állást.

- Hát nem tudom, eléggé felzaklatott a múltkor. Remélem, hogy tényleg igazad van.

Alfred elnémult és inkább az utólag megrendelt hortobágyi palacsintával foglalkozott. Már a kinézette is meglepte, mert a palacsinta ezen fogalma még ismeretlen volt a számára, de bátran nyelte le az első falatot. Ez is kellemes csalódást okozott, ahogy az egész ebéd. Ez a teljesen új ízvilág megbabonázta ízlelőbimbóit, a kiadós és laktató ebéd egy új fogalomba helyezte az európai ételekről alkotott elképzeléseit. A nagy ábrándozás közepette először föl sem tűnt neki, hogy megérkezett Gilbert, egy gyors csókot adva Elisabeth ajkaira.

- Szia Édes! Nahát, hortobágyi palacsinta? – Pillantott villámgyorsan a lány tányérjának tartalmára és pofátlanul bekapott egy falatot.

- Hékás, ez az én kajám! – csípte combon a férfit, amitől megrándult a teste – Rendelj magadnak, ha kell.

- Mások adagja sokkal finomabb. – Nézett rá csábosan gonoszul, a magyar szépségből pedig kiprovokált egy szúró tekintetet. Szinte ölni tudott volna azzal a pillantással. – Csá Alfred, mi a pálya? – szólt végül tanoncához Gilbert.

- Helló. Kösz, megvagyok, éppen a magyar kajákkal ismerkedek.

- És ízlik?

- Jah, furcsa, de nagyon finom.

- Ez meglep. Nekem egy örökkévalóságba került, amíg egyáltalán megettem bármit is ezekből.

- Mert nem volt hely a büszkeségedtől. – szólt közbe Erzsébet

- Na de Bözsi! Nehéz megférni a te kedves erős Pistáddal.

- Majd megoldod. – paskolta meg kedvesen a férfi arcát – Az erős paprika amúgy, hasonlítsd a chili szószhoz.

- Jah, értem. – bólintott Alfred

- Na szóval! – emelte meg hangját Gilbert, a másik kettő ettől egyenesen felrezzent – Megvan minden nyavalyás papír, mindent elsimítottam, sínen vagyunk Bözsikém. De ez még sokba fog neked kerülni este. – fürkészte hivalkodóan

- Mindjárt most is kapsz valamit arra a sunyi fejedre, de annak csak én és Alfred fogunk örülni.

- Hát de kérlek! Ezt kapom, amiért én a verejtékemet pazaroltam, hogy ide-oda ugráljak a városban, hogy elintézzem az agyos-bajos dolgaidat?

- Először is, az a mi agyos-bajos dolgaink, és ez az ára, ha az ember fellépni akar jó pénzért. Kettő, ne aggódj, mi is verejtékeztünk Alfreddel.

- Mégis mit verejtékeztetek ti ketten? Megcsalsz vele? – rikkantotta vádaskodva

- Edzésünk volt, te nagyon hülye! - mondta bosszankodva

- Ha gondoljátok, én el is mehetek. – közölte kínosan Alfred

- Jaj, ugyan. – mosolygott a magyar – Úgy mondod, mintha most látnál minket először.

- Csak sosem tudom, mikor vagyok tényleg fenyegetett állapotban. – nevetett jóízűen – Annyira bírlak titeket!

- Na! – lelkesedett Gilbert – Mi is bírunk Alfred, de azért hármasba még nem veszünk be.

- GILBERT! – mordultak rá mindketten a férfira.

- Most mi van? – kérdezte ártatlanul

- Szerintem vegyél vissza magadból, a túlzott kanosságodat meg hagyd valahol a német földön.

- Akkor szörnyen untatnálak téged.

- Okééé, témaváltás! – fordította figyelmét a fiatal amerikaira – Alfred, ízlett az ebéd?

- Igen, köszönöm, hogy meghívtál.

- Na, most le akarsz koptatni? – érdeklődte siránkozva

- Igazából, - nyilatkozott Al – nekem lenne egy kérdésem hozzád, Gil.

- Lökjed csak haver. – biztatta lendületesen

- Csak kíváncsiságból, te ugye albínó vagy?

- Ennyi idő kellett, hogy erre rájöjj?

- Nem, dehogy, csak ez olyan különös, még soha nem láttam ilyet.

- Hát – vonta meg vállát – limitált kiadás vagyok, ugyanis én szuperalbínó szindrómában „szenvedek".

- Az meg micsoda?

- Hogy külsőre megvannak az albínókra jellemző jegyek: vörös szem, világos bőr, világos haj. Külsőre albínó vagyok, de egyébként semmire nem vagyok érzékeny. Jó a látásom, nem kell tartanom a napsugaraktól és nem kell feláldozni hol valami afrikai szertartáson. Szóval awsome vagyok a javából!

- Akkor ez tényleg ritkaság,

- Annyira, hogy még nem is találkoztak ilyesmivel az orvosok. Ennek örömére én nevezhettem el ezt az orvosi csodát. Akkor minden világos a nagyszerű jelenségemről? Jó érzés egy ilyen ritkasággal egy asztalnál ülni?

- Igen, fantasztikus. Érdekes lehet, egy német fickó bekerül az emberi csodák közé.

- Na álljon le a menet egy pillanatra! Én nem vagyok német!

- Nem? – csodálkozott rá Al – Pedig meg voltam győződve, hogy igen...

- Nyugi, ne vedd komolyan. Németországban született és német állampolgár a mostani amerikai mellett.

- Én porosz vagyok! – jelentette ki határozottan

- Porosz?

- Most komolyan, mitől jó az neked, hogy porosznak titulálod magad?

- Mert én büszkén vállalom a származásomat!

- Öh... miről is van szó?

- Az, hogy a felmenői-

- Az, hogy a nagyszüleim, dédszüleim és a többi felmenőim Poroszországban születtek még mielőtt végleg megszűnt volna az ország. A családomban ezt persze senki nem veszi komolyan, de én nem feledem el származásomat. Lehet, hogy Németországban születtem, de az a terület több száz évig porosz zászló alatt büszkélkedett és én erre mérhetetlenül büszke vagyok. Erősnek és különlegesnek érzem ettől magam.

- Aha, értem. – mondta elgondolkodva, de nem tágította a témát tovább, így is rengeteg újat tudott meg róluk. Kellemes délután volt.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII. fejezet**

_Eldöntötted, hogy hová utazol. Megérkeztél a reptérre. Felszálltál a repülőre, és elfoglaltad a helyedet. Előtted áll minden feladat legfontosabbika: a felszállás. El kell indulnod az úton. Még akkor is, ha a meggyőződéseden kívül semmi sem garantálja a sikert. Itt dől el minden. Nem csak a te életedben, hanem a sikeres emberében is. _

_A repülő lassan kigurul a megfelelő kifutópályára, az irányítótorony megadja neki az engedélyt a felszálláshoz, és a gép szép lassan beáll a megadott irányba. Ez az a kritikus pillanat, amikor már tényleg a cél irányába fordulsz._

_A pilóta megkapja az engedélyt a felszállásra. A gép hajtóművei felzúgnak, a pilóta maximális tolóerőt ad a gépnek. A repülőgép fokozatosan gyorsulni kezd, és egyre nagyobb sebességgel száguld a kifutópályán, egészen addig, amikor egyszerre csak ssssss... Ekkor már nem érzel semmilyen zötyögést. A gép felszállt. A pilóta behúzza a futóművet. A repülés hivatalosan ekkor kezdődik meg. _

_A legfontosabb kérdések: mi történik, ha a pilóta nem kapcsolja maximális tolóerőre a hajtóművet, hanem csak – mondjuk – nyolcvan-kilencven százalékra járatja a motort? Ezt bárki megmondja neked, aki valamicskét is ért a repüléshez. Maximális tolóerő nélkül a gép sosem fog felszállni. Mert nem fogja elérni a felszálláshoz szükséges sebességet._

_Ez jól példázza, hogy mi különbözteti meg a sikereseket a középszerűektől a mindennapi életben. Ha egy sikeres ember akar „elrepülni" valahová, célja megvalósítása felé maximális tolóerővel fog felszállni. Maximális energiával áll neki a munkájának. Bármit is tesz, bármivel is foglalkozik, azt teljes szívvel és lélekkel teszi. Különösen akkor, ha valamilyen új, számára ismeretlen témáról van szó. _

_Ha sikeres akarsz lenni valamiben, semmi sem fontosabb annál, mint hogy kész legyél nagyon keményen és hosszú ideig munkálkodni célod elérésén. Egészen addig, amíg oda nem értél. _

_Az átlagemberek sosem szállnak fel maximális tolóerővel. Mindig a kisebb ellenállás irányába igyekeznek, oda, ahol a lehető legkevesebb a munka és a gond. Ezért valójában sosem képesek felemelkedni a földről. Nem szállnak fel, és nem is lesznek soha igazán sikeresek. ... ( részlet Brian Tracy – Repülési terv című könyvéből)_

- Hé, Alfred, mi jót olvasol? – a fiú felkapta a fejét és Ryan tekintetébe botlott bele.

- Csá haver! Csak egy kis pszichológiai könyv, amit Arthurtól kaptam kölcsönbe. – becsukta és az apró könyv borítóját mutatta békésen.

- Repülési terv? – vonta fel szemöldökét barátja.

- Aha. Kb az a lényege, hogy a sikerhez vezető út egy jól megszervezett repülési tervhez/ checklisthez hasonlít, és ha mi is ilyen pontosan tervezünk, mint a pilóták, valamint keményen és kitartóan küzdünk az álmainkért, és még a legrosszabbra is felkészülünk, akkor célba is érünk.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy érdekelnek az ilyen könyvek.

- Nem, igazából utálom a pszichó blabla izéket. Csak azért olvasom, mert a repüléses részekkel feldobja a témát, és hát az egy egzakt tudomány, valóban minden részlet létfontosságú, ahhoz, hogy biztonságosan megérkezzen a gép A-ból B-be. Így kicsit hinni is tudok a könyv írójának, a tervezés és az akarat sok mindenre képes. Na meg mert unatkoztam, azért is olvastam. – tette hozzá mellékesen. Még több mint egy óra volt a próbáig, a táncterem meg kongott az ürességtől, kint meg barátságtalanul szakadt az eső. Nem volt sok lehetősége.

- Vagy úgy. Akkor inkább hagyjalak olvasni?

- Nem, dehogy. Eleget kuporogtam itt, jobb lenne egy kis társaság. – a fiú bólintott és leült az Alfred mellett álló székre.

- És hogy-hogy itt vagy ilyen korán?

- Reggel a másik edzésen voltam, utána meg kb kajáláson kívül semmi értelmeset nem csináltam. Mia suliban van, Arthur is dolgozik, meg úgy mindenki ebben az órában.

- Jah, értem. Miaval minden rendben?

- Aha, megvagyunk. Köszönöm a kérdést.

- Akkor jó. Na és voltatok már úgy együtt?

- Mi? – pislogott értetlenül mire leesett a dolog – Jah, nem! Még nem. Nem akarom elsietni, hisz még csak tizenhat múlt.

- Mert mondta, hogy még nem okés?

- Igazából, még nem is nagyon témáztunk róla, én meg nem akarom zavarba hozni, bár ő nem is az a lány, aki mindenen pironkodna.

- Az is lehet, hogy már rég túlesett a dolgon. – Alfred döbbent és kételkedett arcot vágott, nem tudta hova tenni ezt a kijelentést – Ugyan, lehet, hogy nálatok vidéken, - amit nem is rosszból mondok – nagyobb a nyomás, de New Yorkban a csajok sokkal felszabadultabbak és merészebbek. Nem kizárt, hogy előtted már túlesett egy-két srácon.

- Ezt most komolyan mondod? Ennyire izék erre a lányok?

- Látom erről nem igazán tudtál.

- Azt hiszem még sok mindenről nem tudok, amiről amúgy minden átlagember tud. Nem foglalkoztam sose azzal, hogy ki, mikor, kivel, hogyan. Én többet lógtam haverokkal, mint csajozással tölteni az időt, amúgy is gyakran zavarba jöttem lányok közelében. Meg hát a tánc, az átlag fölött elvette az időmet. Bár sokan nem hitték el, hogy valóban táncolok.

- Végül is, azért vagy itt. Most az, hogy nem tudod milyenek a new york-i lányok, azt úgy is saját bőrödön fogod megtapasztalni. Meg amúgy ez csak általánosítás, lehet hogy Mia nem is tartozik ebbe a rétegbe és szabad a pálya.

- Lehet, csak fura. Nem mondom, hogy a kisvárosunkban nem voltak érdekes esetek, de mégis más ha valamit titkolnak és végül pletyka útján jut mindenki tudtára, mint mindent nyilvánosan vállalni. Még szerencse, hogy gyorsan megemésztem az újdonságokat. Tényleg, mi van a fickóval, akiről meséltél?

- Hát nem tudom, most tökre elbizonytalanodtam.

- Miért, mi történt?

- Nem hiszem, hogy komolyan gondol. Néha elárasztana minden jóval, néha meg rám se figyel, teljesen indokolatlanul.

- Lehet csak rossz napja volt.

- Al, egy nap kedves, másik nap majdhogynem agresszív! Ez nem normális.

- Akkor úgy mondd, ne úgy, hogy „néha".

- Sajnálom, csak kiborít, én nem szépíteni akarok rajta. Pedig az elején nagyon szimpatikus volt.

- Hát, igazából ezt neked kell jobban tudnod. Nem mondom, hogy szakértő vagyok a témában, de szívesen meghallgatlak.

- Kösz..., legalább nem egy szorongó emberrel beszélek.

- Szorongó?

- Aha, ha „rossz" napja van, akkor tökre szorong, sápadt, meg ingerlékeny is. Leszedné a kék eget, mert neki nem tetszik.

- És semmit nem csinálsz, hogy ideges legyen?

- Esküszöm! Múltkor csak köszöntem a koli folyosóján és gorombán rám vágta, hogy mit akarsz?

- Hmm, az tényleg nem jó. Talán utána kell nézned, hogy miért ilyen pipa.

- Nyomozzak utána?

- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy szimplán érdeklődsz utána, abban nincs semmi törvényellenes.

- Végül is, egy próbát megér. – mélyen sóhajtott, de annyira kiadta magából aggodalmait, hogy a táncra tudjon koncentrálni. A többi táncos is kezdett összegyűlni, izgatottan várták a mai nap menetét.

- Ha mindenki megvan, akkor üdvözlöm az egybegyűlteket és a figyelmeteket kérném. – az alacsony japán férfi erélyes hangja mindig kitűnt a tömegből – Tegnap egy eddig számomra ismeretlen dalra bukkantam, ami rendkívül felkeltette az érdeklődésemet. Ezúttal viszont a ti véleményetekre is kíváncsi vagyok.

- Miről van szó, Kiku? – vágta a japánhoz Alfred

- Talán néhányotok ismeri, egy „Take That" dal. Engem teljesen elvarázsolt a dinamizmusa és a szövege, azonnal megálmodtam vele egy koreográfiát.

- Huh, Take That az tök jó! Melyik dalról van szó? – Alfred lelkesedésén a többiek is osztoztak, várták a dal felcsendülését.

- BURLESQUE –

- EP 8 -

Arthur izgatottan várta a fotózást. Tenyere izzadt, arca rózsa vörösen pompázott, végtagjai remegtek. Ő maga sem tudta, hogy miért ez a belső félelem, talán az újdonság varázsa. Néhány éve, hogy kezébe akarta venni a fotózást, és most végre bizonyíthat is főnökének, aki amúgy nem az a tipikus főnöki sémát képviseli. Sokkal inkább egy olyan vezető volt, aki ösztönözte a dolgozóit, emiatt remek baráti viszony is kialakulhatott. Egy órára megkapta a munkahelyének fotószobáját. Minden fényt gondosan beállított, hozott egy elegáns és modern széket esetleges berendezésnek. De ő maga a modellre akart koncentrálni, megfogni olyan érzelmeket, gesztusokat, ami felkelti az ember figyelmét. Francis már kezelésbe vette a fiút, a tőle megszokott szakértelemmel sminkelte karakteres, vonzó és amúgy barátságos arcát. Várta, hogy elvégezze az utolsó simításokat.

- Na, tessék, kész a remekművem! – trillázott Francis és betessékelte Jeffet a terembe

- Köszönöm a segítséged Francis, meg a mértéktelen egódat. – tette hozzá lekezelően, hogy érezze a törődést – Az ajtót gondolom tudod, hogy hol van.

- Nem, nem tudom. Nem akarsz kikísérni? – kérdezte incselkedve. Az angol sóhajtott.

- Jól van, ha ezzel békén hagysz végre. Elnézést Jeff, mindjárt visszajövők.

- Csak nyugodtan. – válaszolta megértően

Francis kecses léptekkel, míg Arthur lóléptekben haladt előre, alig várva, hogy megszabaduljon a franciától. Ma úgy tűnik nem volt kedvére a jelenléte. Mikor kellő távolságban voltak a fotóteremtől, Francis ravaszul megszólalt.

- A srác helyesebb mint a képeken.

- Igen, látom.

- És tetszik?

- Hát,... ha nem tetszene, miért választottam volna modellnek?

- Nem úgy gondoltam, te butus.

- Na, hagyjál már!

- Hm, meggyőző megjelenés, testére simuló sötétlila színű szatén ing, jó minőségű farmernadrág, és feltűnően nagy övcsat. Egyértelműen minden tekintetet az ágyékra kényszerít. Egyszerű, mégis szemet gyönyörködtető látványt nyújt az étcsokoládé színű hajával és a hasonló árnyalatú szemeivel. Ápolt külső, mégsem lőtt túl a célon. Ügyel, hogy külsejével kellő figyelmet érjen el a környezetében tartózkodó emberektől. Visszafogott, de emellett kalandvágyó. Azt hiszem... esetleg szívesen elvinném egy körre. – hangja hivalkodó volt

- Van valaki, akit nem hágnál meg? Különben is, meg ne próbáld!

- Nocsak, tán lestoppoltad?

- Az nem a te dolgod. – vágta rá színészi magabiztossággal

- Ejnye-ejnye, pedig már azt hittem, hogy lepasszolod.

- Majd álmodban. Na, kifelé, Isten áldjon!

- Légy rossz mon ami!

- Hülye... – mormolta miután bezárta az ajtót. Visszaigyekezett modelljéhez és igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha ez a beszélgetés meg sem történt volna. – Nos, szóval... akár el is kezdhetnénk a fotózást.

- Rendben van. Milyen témában szeretnél fotózni?

- Őszintén, ez az első ilyen fotózásom, úgyhogy ne csodálkozz, ha ügyetlen leszek. Fények, kontrasztok, érzelmek, de főleg érzelmek. Nyugodtan önállósítsd magad, majd csak akkor szólok bele, ha valami megragad.

- Értem. Menni fog.

A kezdet mindig nehéz, főleg ha az ember zavarban van, de az érzés, hogy valami olyasmit cselekedhetsz, amire mindig is vágytál, oldja a hangulatot. Jeff otthonosan pózolt a reflektorfény előtt, és eleget téve Arthur kérésének, vegyes érzelmeket varázsolt arcára. Az angol szorgosan kattintgatott gépével, de a mély csend nyomasztani kezdte.

- Szóval, régóta modellkedsz?

- Úgy három-négy éve kezdtem, amikor még egyetemista voltam.

- És szereted csinálni?

- Akkor még csak a pénz miatt csináltam, aztán megtetszett a gondolat, hogy a kamera engem figyel. Van benne valami erőt sugárzó érzés. És akkor te most fotózol modellt először?

- Igen, régi álmom, hogy modellekkel is foglalkozzak.

- És mire gyűjtőd a képeket? Fotóarchívum, kiállítás vagy más?

- Egy újságnál dolgozok, elsődlegesen ehhez a feladatra szeretnék felnőni. De ne aggódj, nem használom fel ezeket a képeket rólad.

- Engem nem zavarna, legalább megismerik az arcomat.

- Jaj, az nem hiszem, hogy jó ötlet lenne.

- Miért nem?

- Hát mert... csak. Mármint nem veled van a gond, ebből a pár percből én azt mondom, hogy tökéletes modell alany vagy, inkább csak az újságnak nem örülnél. – zavarában a fényképezőgépét kezdte nézegetni

- Akkor jól sejtem, hogy meleg vagy? – Arthur smaragdzöld szemei hatalmasra nőttek a másodperc töredéke alatt.

- Ezt honnan veszed? – kérdezte riadtan

- Ugyan, ne félj tőlem ennyire. – mosolya meggyőző és sokat sejtető, mintha csak azt akarná közölni, nem vagyok „ellenség".

- Óh, szóval akkor nem zavar? – érdeklődte rekedt hangon

- Mármint mi zavarna? Hogy a fotós férfi létére a férfiakat szereti? Hát persze, hogy nem zavar.

- Akkor jó. Nem szeretem nagy dobra verni a dolgot. Folytatjuk inkább a fotózást?

- Természetesen.

Még egy hosszú fél óra után Arthur kezdett ráérezni a fotózás ízére. Mert irányítani és megvalósítani az elképzeléseit, Jeff pedig alázatosan teljesítette. Nem csalódott választásában, bár ehhez Francis közreműködése is szükségeltetett. Volt a férfi pillantásában valami vadság és hízelgő, valami, amit akkor még nem tudott megfogalmazni. Összesen két órát töltöttek a fotózással, Arthur elégedett volt a teljesítményükkel, bár főleg a sajátjával. A kezébe nyújtotta a kétszáz dollárt és pironkodva megszólalt.

- Akkor holnap is el tudsz jönni?

- Hát persze, holnap is és holnapután is.

- Jaj, köszönöm, de vasárnapra már nem kell.

- Akkor meghívhatlak, mondjuk ebédelni? – a férfi megvonta szemöldökeit

- Miből gondolod, hogy nincs más programom?

- Miért, talán van? – kérdezte visszautasítást nem elfogadó tekintettel

- Öhh, nem, igazából nincs.

- Akkor majd holnap megbeszéljük, rendben?

- Oké.

- Nagyszerű. Nos, ne haragudj, de most sietnem kell.

- Menj csak. Szia.

- Helló!

A fiatalember távozott, Arthurt pedig a felgyülemlett izgatottság és félelem vonta uralma alá józan eszét. Egyértelműen randira hívták, és már most görcsölt, hogy mi lesz két nap múlva. Először ott volt a gondolat, hogy ennyi év után talán végre egy új kapcsolatba vághat bele, aztán hogy valakinek szimpatikus volt, és nem utolsó sorban, talán végre nem emészti tovább Alfred utáni sóvárgása. A legutolsótól akart minden áron megszabadulni, mert leplezni ezt a csillapíthatatlan kötődést rengeteg áldozattal járt.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX. fejezet**

- Wow, hova-hova a kiruccanás? – érdeklődte Alfred kíváncsian, miután feltűnt, hogy Arthur eszeveszettül készülődik gentleman külsőt formálni magának.

- Csak ebédelni megyek.

- Óh, és ahhoz nyakkendő és zakó is kell?

- Igazad van, ez már túlságosan elegáns. – odarohant a gardróbjához és elkezdte átfésülni ruháit.

- Szerintem te randira készülsz. Olyan ideges vagy, mint egy tini.

- Egek, ennyire látszik? – idegesen ledobta az éppen kezében tartott ingeket és levágódott az ágyára – Alfred, nekem ez nem megy!

- Dehogynem, menni fog. – leült az ágy szélére és bátorítóan mosolygott – Ő hívott meg, nem? Akkor szimpi vagy neki, és ha szimpi voltál, akkor mi baj lehet?

- Majd lesz utána.

- Jaj, haver, ne parázz ennyire. Lazíts egy kicsit, és inkább élvezd a délutánt.

- Tudom-tudom, és igazad is van, lazítanom kellene, de akkor is ideges vagyok.

- Én még most is ideges szoktam lenni, ha Miaval kell találkoznom. – nevetett fel halkan – Na, öltözz, és menj! – utasította barátságosan

- Jól van, egy próbát megér. – valami kényelmes és divatos ruhadarab után kutatott, meg akarta kímélni magát legalább a fizikai kényelmetlenségtől – Te itthon maradsz?

- Jah. Kérdezni is akartam, hogy használhatom a laptopodat?

- Persze, nincs semmi akadálya. Hogyhogy nem vagy Miaval?

- Vidéken van a nagyszüleinél.

- Világos. – valahogy mindig örülni tudott, ha nem a lánnyal tölti az idejét, miközben azzal is tisztában volt, hogy mekkora egy pofátlanság ez a részéről.

- Tudod, azon gondolkoztam, hogy karácsonyra haza repülők. Jó lenne látni a családomat, már nagyon hiányoznak.

- Az alig két hónap, nem árt akkor repülőjegy után nézni.

- Tudom, de még fogalmam sincs, hogy milyen lesz a beosztásom.

- Miért nem kérsz szabadságot?

- Mert nem akarom Kikut most ezzel fárasztani. Meg amúgy is, egyre többet keresek, és Elisáék is adtak egy remek lehetőséget, ami még folyamatban van, de lehet, hogy jövőre táncolhatok velük színházban.

- Na, ez remek!

- Igen, pont ezért nem állhatok most elő azzal, hogy bocs, de mennem kell.

- De neked fontos a családod.

- És nem akarod csalódást okozni nekik. Arthur, ez egy egyedülálló lehetőség, nem utasíthatom vissza. Ha lesz jó last-minute ajánlat és időm is akad, akkor repülőre pattanok, és itt sem vagyok.

- Így már mindjárt jobb. Ha nem haragszol, most akkor megpróbálok elkészülni.

- Vettem. Átvihetem a laptopot a szobába?

- Persze-persze, vidd csak.

- Oké, itt sem vagyok. – Indulni is akart haladéktalanul, illetlennek tartotta volna bámészkodó viselkedését, hisz ennyi együttélés során kiismerte a brit szégyellős viselkedését a meztelenkedéssel kapcsolatban. Ám akkor mégis a férfira nézett, és meglepetésére, a világos bőrön valami színes dologra lett figyelmes. – Arthur, mi az a hátadon? – tette fel kíváncsian a kérdést

- Óh, semmi-semmi! – tiltakozott, és gyorsan visszavette magára ingét

- Na, ne csináld már! Mi az?

- Csak egy tetoválás. – sóhajtotta megadóan

- Komolyan? Lassan két hónapja lakom itt, és eddig nem is tudtam.

- Miért, mondanom kellett volna? – vonta kérdőre a fiút – A vércsoportomat ne mondjam meg?

- Hát, végül is, ha Ebayen el akarom adni a szerveidet, akkor nem ártana. – pajkosan mosolygott, és a brit nem bírta tettek nélkül: öklével finoman, de érezhetően meglökte vállát.

- És még lenne is eszed hozzá, nincs igazam?

- Hm, talán. De ne térjünk el a témától. Szóval? – szemei csak úgy csillogtak a kíváncsiságtól, Arthur meg vonakodva állt Alfred előtt.

- Na jól van, megmutatom, de ne nevess ki.

- Nem foglak, becs szó.

A brit megadóan vette le magáról ingét, és fordult meg, hogy az amerikai láthassa bal lapockáján található tetoválását. Egy átlag tenyérnyi méretű alkotás, mely egy szép, és részletesen megrajzolt vitorláshajó volt, a kék tenger hullámai között hánykolódva. Ha az ember figyelmesen megnézte, akkor még a brit zászlót is észrevehette az árboc tetején.

- Nagyon szép, jelképez is valamit?

- Tulajdonképpen igen. – már nem öltözött vissza, inkább a fiú szemébe nézett, bizalmat keresve csodaszép íriszeiből – Emlékszel, amikor még a reptér előtt voltunk, mondtam, hogy volt valakim... Calvinnek hívták, de mindegy, ez nem fontos. Szóval, miután szakított még három évvel ezelőtt, és magamra hagyott a bennem keletkezett ürességben, éreztem, hogy szükségem van valamire. Valamire, ami csak az enyém, ami engem jelképez, amiből talán erőt is meríthetek. És akkor jött ez az ötlet. A hajó engem jelképez, akit elsodort az élet, és kétségbeesetten keresi az új boldogságot.

- Szerintem ez tényleg egyedi, igazán nincs mit nevetni rajta.

- Köszönöm. – mondta halkan

- De talán majd most végre partra talál a hajó. – mosolygott kedvesen

- Talán. – némán ácsorgott félmeztelenül, már nem is zavartatta magát, hogy így látja Alfred, pedig szörnyen zavarba tudott jönni, ha bárki is látja vékony, szinte izommentes testét.

- Na, akkor megyek. Jó készülődést.

- Jól van.

A laptoppal átbútorozott a szobájába, és kényelmesen elfészkelte magát egy csomag chipssel és egy üveg kólával. Egészségtelen, de imádja. Amíg a laptopot áram alá helyezte, és várt, elégedetten végignézett a szobában. A csomagja már egy ideje megérkezett a családjától, és mivel Arthur megengedte, hogy a saját kedvére dekoráljon, megalakult Alfred kuckója. Az asztalon a legkedvesebb családi fotók kaptak helyet. Egy, amin ő és öccse, Matthew voltak, egymás vállát átkarolva vidáman mosolyognak a kamerába. Egy ballagási fotó, szülei, öccse, nagyszülei és pár unokatestvére társaságával várt emlékezetessé az a momentum. Egy másikon ennél sokkal több családtag is helyet kapott a fotón, de azon Alfred akkor töltötte be a tizedik életévét. Szerette azt a képet, mert azon ott volt a teljes család, legalábbis ami a közeli rokonságot illeti: ő, öccse, szülei, anyai ágon az összes nagynéni, nagybácsi és unokatestvérei, apai ágon szintén, valamint mind a négy nagyszülő is. Soha többé nem készült ezzel a létszámmal egyetlenegy fotó sem. Nem lehetett hibáztatni, részben az idő vaskereke, részben hogy nagy család voltak, és mind a kontinens különböző pontjain éltek. Imádott nagyapjával és annak imádott sétarepülőjével is került egy csodás kép, tele vidámsággal és boldogsággal. Az annál régebbi kép volt, mint az előző, 1998. július 4.-e dátummal a fénykép hátoldalán. Alfred akkor ismerte meg a repülés szabadságát. És végezetül egy kép a legjobb barátaival a tizennyolcadik születésnapjáról. Ezek voltak a legértékesebb tárgyak, amik ebben a szállítmányból érkeztek, többi már csak ruhák és egyéb személyes holmik voltak. A laptop üzemképes, bejelentkezett a közösségi oldalára és látta testvérét online, aminek szörnyen örült.

- Alfred üzenete:  
Szia Matt

- Matthew üzenete:  
Helló Al. De jó, hogy itt vagy.

- Alfred üzenete:  
Én is örülök neked öcskös. Mi a pálya?

- Matthew üzenete:  
Hát, leckéhez keresek anyagot.

- Alfred üzenete:  
A Facebookon? :D

- Matthew üzenete:  
Jól van na! Kicsit kitisztítom az agyam

- Alfred üzenete:  
És mit gyűjtesz?

- Matthew üzenete:  
A brit és az amerikai irodalmat kell összehasonlítanom

- Alfred üzenete:  
Rendkívül izgalmasnak hangzik

- Matthew üzenete:  
Könnyen beszél az, akinek már nem kell ezzel foglalkoznia.

- Alfred üzenete:  
Na, kötözködünk-kötözködünk? :D Amúgy is, én is keményen elfáradok. Tudod te milyen akár napi 5 órát edzeni, plusz még fel is lépni? Az irodalom eltörpülhet mellettem

- Matthew üzenete:  
5 óra?

- Alfred üzenete:  
Aha, reggel 3 Elisa és Gilbert társaságban, délután meg változó, de kb 2 óra a fellépős skacokkal.

- Matthew üzenete:  
Akkor el vagy magaddal

- Alfred üzenete:  
Jah, kész áldás, ha akad egy nap szabadság, mint a mai. Képzeld, Elisa mesélt a magyar történelemről és kultúráról. Eddig kb fogalmam sem volt, hogy egyáltalán létezik ez az ország. Te tudtál róla?

- Matthew üzenete:  
Ott van Közép-Kelet Európában, Budapest a fővárosa, kb 10 millió lakosa van, híres a gulyáslevesről, paprikáról, szép hölgyekről, meg a londoni olimpián szépen produkáltak.

- Alfred üzenete:  
Na jól van okostojás, menjél papírt enni :D De legalább dicsekedhetek, hogy kóstoltam már gulyáslevest.

- Matthew üzenete:  
Komolyan?

- Alfred üzenete:  
Aha, Elisa elvitt egy magyar étterembe. Nagyon érdekes volt, össze sem hasonlítható az itteni kajákkal. Intenzív íze van, legalábbis nekem az volt. De egy próbát mindenképp megért. New York rengeteg mindent rejteget magában

- Matthew üzenete:  
Biztos jó lehet ha nem a sötét oldalára gondol az ember

- Alfred üzenete:  
Jaj, ne légy már ennyire negatív. Igenis szuper város, mondhat nekem bárki bármit. Itt a helyem és pont.

- Matthew üzenete:  
És akkor... nem is fogsz hazajönni?

- Alfred üzenete:  
Ne butáskodj, hogy mondhatsz ilyet?

- Matthew üzenete:  
Csak mert annyira szereted...

- Alfred üzenete:  
Persze, mert épphogy ismerkedek a várossal, jó hogy lelkes vagyok. De ne gondold, hogy nálatok fontosabb létezne nekem. Pont most dumáltam Arthurral, ha a karácsonyi fellépések engedik, akkor hazalátogatok.

- Matthew üzenete:  
Az igazán remek lenne.

- Alfred üzenete:  
Anyáék hogy vannak?

- Matthew üzenete:  
Anya éppen lázas és pihen.

- Alfred üzenete:  
Óh, hát jobbulást neki. És apa?

- Matthew üzenete:  
Valami filmet néz, amikor nem anyával foglalkozik. Együtt főztünk levest, anyának ízlett.

- Alfred üzenete:  
És valami csaj a láthatáron?

- Matthew üzenete:  
Jaj Al... tudod, hogy én milyen vagyok.

- Alfred üzenete:  
Ugyan, mi van azzal a lánnyal, hogy is hívják? Jah, Jody! Szóval vele mi van? Régóta álmodozol róla.

- Matthew üzenete:  
Nem hinném ha valaha is többre tartana, mint egy havert. Aranyos és kedves lány, de kár is ragozni, biztos van barátja.

- Alfred üzenete:  
Haver, ha soha nem szólítod le, akkor tényleg hamarabb becserkészik, mint hogy te bekötőd a cipőfűződet

- Matthew üzenete:  
Azért ez nem teljesen igaz, néha beszélgetünk

- Alfred üzenete:  
Valóban?

- Matthew üzenete:  
Igen. Múltkor segítettem elcipelni a könyveit a tanteremig.

- Alfred üzenete:  
Na! Legközelebb már együtt fogtok ebédelni xD

- Matthew üzenete:  
Kösz, de a megjegyzéseiddel semmit nem segítesz

- Alfred üzenete:  
Öcsi, én csak azt mondom, hogy ne félj tőle. Ismerem én is, és biztos vagyok benne, ha kicsit több időt töltenél vele, rájönne hogy több vagy, mint egy könyvtárkukac

- Matthew üzenete:  
Bárcsak itt lennél, akkor nem tartanék ennyire az emberektől... Most viszont megyek, anya hív.

- Alfred üzenete:  
Jól van. Örülök hogy beszéltünk, legközelebb Skypeolhatnánk

- Matthew üzenete:  
Persze. Szia

- Alfred üzenete:  
Csááá Matt

Matthew elérhetősége utána köddé vált, a ház csendessége Alfred vállára nehezült, miután Arthur már elment a hírhedt első randira, és csak az utcáról beszűrődő jellegzetes zajok dalolásztak. Magányos, csendes vasárnap, a hét utolsó napja, de az időérzéke már rég összefolyt. New York megváltoztatta az életét. Rádöbbent, hogy neki már régóta a nagyvárosban a helye, ahol a lendület, pezsgés, izgalom, álmok, az élet uralkodik. Matthewnak igaza volt, valóban félhet hogy a nagyvilág elszippantja előle a bátyját, mert őt egyszerűen elvarázsolta a keleti part fényűző városa. Éppen a postaládáját csekkolta, amikor újabb beszélgető partnerre talált.

- Ryan üzenete:  
Alfred, zavarhatlak?

- Alfred üzenete:  
Naná, mond csak Ryan.

- Ryan üzenete:  
Hát izé... mondtad, hogy szaglásszak Oliver után...

- Alfred üzenete:  
... és ...?

- Ryan üzenete:  
Al, lehet, hogy bajban vagyok.

- Alfred üzenete:  
Mi történt?

- Ryan üzenete:  
Azt hiszem drogozik.

- Alfred üzenete:  
Micsoda? Ez most komoly?

- Ryan üzenete:  
Igen, tegnap a szobájában voltam és üres fecskendőket találtam, elrejtve a szekrényében.

- Alfred üzenete:  
Hűh, bakker o.O És találtál valami mást?

- Ryan üzenete:  
Mi az hogy mást? Haver, injekciók elrejtve, az ingerültség meg sápadtság pont stimmel az elvonási tünetekre. Mit kellene tennem? Megkérdezni, hogy mivel lővi be magát?

- Alfred üzenete:  
Nem-nem, nem úgy értem... na mindegy, inkább azt kérdem, hogy te jól vagy? Hogy érted, hogy lehet, hogy bajban vagy?

- Ryan üzenete:  
Nem, nagyon nem vagyok rendben. Félek...

- Alfred üzenete:  
De ne félj, mármint lehet, hogy rossz társaságban volt és képtelen leszokni, de segítségre van szüksége.

- Ryan üzenete:  
Tudom, de ez nekem is új meg minden, de nem attól félek...

- Alfred üzenete:  
Akkor mitől?

- Ryan üzenete:  
Hát.. tudod, drogosoknak általában van valamilyen... fertőzésük

- Alfred üzenete:  
És? Te nem drogozol

- Ryan üzenete:  
Nem, de ... tudod,,, máshogy is el lehet kapni

- Alfred üzenete:  
Óh, basszus, Ryan! o.O

- Ryan üzenete:  
Ne haragudj, hogy mondtam, de érted már? Félek, hogy tudtomon kívül összeszedtem valamit

- Alfred üzenete:  
Bakker, Úr Isten.

- Ryan üzenete:  
Na jó, ezzel nem segítesz -.-

- Alfred üzenete:  
Bocsánat, csak ez szörnyű. Ezt most azonnal tisztáznod kell!

- Ryan üzenete:  
De nem merem

- Alfred üzenete:  
Haver, én jobban be lennék tojva a tudattól hogy éppen valami vírus amortizálja le a testemet, mint hogy megkérdezek valakit az igazságról. Komolyan, csináld meg, még ma!

- Ryan üzenete:  
Jól van...

- Alfred üzenete:  
Szedd már össze magad, és légy férfi!

- Ryan üzenete:  
Próbálom, csak nagyon kiborított az injekciók látványa. Borzalmas

- Alfred üzenete:  
Nyugodj meg haver

- Ryan üzenete:  
Persze, neked könnyű azt mondani

- Alfred üzenete:  
Mert különben szétdobod az agyvelőd

- Ryan üzenete:  
Ez igaz... Na jó, megyek, erre el kell szívnom egy cigit

- Alfred üzenete:  
Te mióta cigizel?

- Ryan üzenete:  
Mostantól

- Alfred üzenete:  
Jah, rendben... akkor hagylak

- Ryan üzenete:  
Oké, majd holnap beszélünk próba előtt/után

- Alfred üzenete:  
Rendben, szia

- Ryan üzenete:  
Szia

- BURLESQUE –

- EP 9 -

- Miért vagy ilyen feszült?

- Nem vagyok az.

- Úgy tartod azt a villát, mintha betonból lenne a karod.

- Ne haragudj. – tette a tányérja szélére evőeszközeit – Csak... csak...

- Nyugi, nem bántalak.

- Azt feltételeztem. – pillantott oldalra és némán gondolkodott – Hm, szóval, ... fogalmazzunk úgy, meg kell tanulnom újra randizni.

- Ki mondta, hogy ez randi? – Arthur arca rögvest elsápadt, szemeiben a bizonytalanság és meghökkenés szikrái csillantak – Csak vicceltem! – nevetett a fiatalember

- Óh... – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülve

- Huh, ha láttad volna milyen képet vágtál!

- Biztos roppant izgalmas lehetett. – mormolta ironikusan, enyhe pírral az arcán

- Nos, ami azt illeti, valóban szexi volt a hatalmas zöld szemeid látványától.

- Na jó, inkább hagyjuk! – hadonászott kezeivel, zavarában kirózsázó arcát leplezve minden kíváncsiskodó tekintet elől.

- Most miért? – érdeklődte kíváncsian

- Csak. – vágta rá határozottan, az orra alatt elsikló pillantással

- Te aztán tényleg be vagy rozsdásodva.

- Hé, egy egyetemista ne oktasson ki!

- Nem is vagyok már egyetemista.

- Jah, pedig múltkor mondtál valamit az egyetemről. Akkor valamit összekevertem.

- Szerintem arra gondoltál, hogy egyetemista koromban kezdtem el modellkedni.

- Lehet. Ezek szerint már dolgozol? Mármint ha nem modellkedésből éppen.

- Pénzügyi tanácsadó vagyok. – állította elégedetten

- Óh, az remek. Nem unatkozhatsz.

- Nem, de van, amikor a monotonitás megöl, ezért szoktam néha modellkedni. Sosem tudod kibe botlasz éppen bele, mint most én beléd. – mosolya elragadó és büszkeséggel telitett volt

- Hát, - nyekkent meg szégyenlősen – nincs bennem semmi különös.

- Hadd döntsem el azt én. Mit szólsz hozzá, szeretnéd?

- Mármint mit szeretnék?

- Megismerni egymást. – Arthur pirultan, enyhe mosollyal és remegő szempárral reagált.

- Végül is, nem lenne rossz.

- Na, király!

A férfi felszabadult örömében csúsztatta tenyerét Arthuréra, ami felért egy áramütéssel. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy ez pozitív vagy negatív értelemben hatott rá, egy furcsa kettős érzés lett úrrá rajta. Jeff hajthatatlanul erősködött, hogy állja a számlát, amit el is rejtett a tányéron heverő keskeny fekete mappában, tisztességes borravalóval együtt. Sétálni indultak Manhattan kevésbé forgalmasnak nevezhető utcáin. Fényes napsütéssel büszkélkedhetett november eleje, ám a hűvös és enyhén csipkelődős szél sál viselésére késztette Arthurt. Sokat beszélgettek. Bár Arthur még mindig izgult, azért mutatott oldódásra utaló jeleket. Jeff viccelődött, nyitott volt és Arthur is visszavágott néhány szarkasztikus beszólásaival. Mesélt Londonról, a gyönyörű városról, ahol a múlt és a jövő találkozik, a maga pompájával és dicsőségével, az egyetlen helyről, amit mindig is szeretett. Arthur varázslatos tudott lenni, ha egy hozzá kedves témáról ábrándozott. A régi (jó) emlékek elrepítették a talajról, fizikálisan már nem is volt ott addig a pillanatig, amíg elcsattant az első csók közöttük.


	10. Chapter 10

**X. fejezet**

- Juj, komolyan? – Alfred meglepően lelkesen és kíváncsian kérdezte ki Arthurt a délutánjáról.

- Igen. – sütötte le szemeit

- Nahát, az tök jó, örülök neked! – arckifejezése valóban nem hazudott, élénk vidámság terült szét arcán.

- Hát, köszi, azt hiszem.

- Mi a baj?

- Semmi, csak azt hiszem, te jobban örülsz, mint én.

- Miért, történt valami gond? Nem volt kedves?

- De, kedves volt, vagány volt, tudtam is vele dumálni, talán kicsit túl tökéletes is.

- És akkor?

- Hát, nem is tudom, még csak olyan idegen nekem. És valahogy az sem tetszett, hogy máris megcsókolt.

- Szerintem még csak nagyon merev vagy. Mármint átvitt értelemben. Egy kis idő és összeszoktok.

- Talán igazad van. Még én sem tudom, hogy mit akarok.

- Lazíts már, csinálj úgy, mintha nem lenne gerinced.

- Hát, - kuncogott – érdekes javaslat.

- Hidd el, megéri. Vagy táncolj.

- Jaj, a tánc az nem az én műfajom, azt inkább rád bízom. Na, én megyek, lezuhanyzom.

- Utána van kedved megnézni egy filmet?

- Nem tudom. Legyen?

- Legyen! – trillázott a fiú

- Nem bánom. Mi a választási lehetőség?

- Vígjátékra fáj a fogam, keresek is mindjárt valamit.

- Jól van, de ne egy teljesen abszurdot, ha lehetséges.

- Hé, nem sértegetni az ízlésemet! Amúgy is a vígjátéknak az a célja, hogy megnevetessen.

- Persze-persze. – nem érezte értelmét, hogy meggyőze álláspontjáról, inkább gond nélkül akarta eltölteni a nap hátralévő részét. A szobájának bejáratánál állt, amikor Alfred utánaszólt.

- Te, Arthur, kérdezhetek valamit?

- Attül függ, mi a kérdés.

- Te szoktál védekezni?

- Ezezez hogy, ízé, hogy jött ide? – a döbbenettől köpni-nyelni nem tudott.

- Csak Ryannel beszéltem és eszembe jutott.

- Miért, miről volt szó? – nem túl látványosan belekapaszkodott az ajtófélfába, továbbra is kissé sápadtan állva a válasz előtt

- Hogy lehet, hogy a pasija drogozik és fél, nehogy összeszedett valami kellemetlenséget. – Arthur savanyú képet vágott reagálás gyanánt - Jah, én is ilyen képet vágtam és mondtam, hogy azonnal derítse ki az igazságot. Szóval innen jött a kérdés.

- Hát... gondolkodott mélyen és zavartan – először is, én soha nem drogoztam. – nézett meggyőzően a másik szemébe – De a védekezésről, nos... amikor annyi idős lehettem, mint te, bevallom, kicsit felelőtlen voltam. Nem igazán vettem komolyan ennek fontosságát, csak éltem a mának. Aztán kiderült egy közeli haveromról, hogy AIDS-es, és ez felnyitotta a szememet, mennyire komoly is a szituáció. Onnantól kezdve kegyeskedtem a biztonságra is gondolni. Persze, ha az ember egy állandó kapcsolatban van, és biztos a másik egészségügyi állapotáról, akkor megengedheti magának a luxust, hogy ne költsön gumira.

- Szóval védekezel.

- Jobban mondva, inkább a partnerem hárul a dolog, de jah. Volt akinek nem volt szimpatikus a gumi gondolata, de hát ez van. Meg fél évente eljárok kivizsgálásra, de úgy tűnik, nincs semmi bajom, hál'istenek.

- Ennek örülök. Tényleg csak kíváncsiságból kérdeztem.

- Semmi baj, végül is, felnőtt emberek vagyunk, mindent meg lehet beszélni. Még esetleg valami?

- Nem, ennyi volt, köszönöm.

- Akkor mindjárt jövők, addig keresd meg a filmet, amit nézni akarsz.

- Vettem. – szalutált katona módjára

Valahogy szánalmasnak érezte magát, hogy randizott egy helyes úriemberrel, aki szimpatikusnak tartja, mégis inkább az Alfreddal eltöltött időt tartotta értékesebbnek. Nem volt magában biztos, hogy ez csak a kezdeti bizalmatlanság és ismerkedési láz, de nagyon kevés kötődést érzett a férfi iránt. Mindig is fontosnak tartotta az első benyomást és az akkor felcsattanó szikrát. De most inkább elfojtva érezte magát, mint kanosnak, fellángolva, izgatottnak, vagy bármi hasonlót. Nem akart magának hazudni, de ismerte magát, ha rövid időn belül semmilyen jellegű változást nem érez, föladja ezt a kapcsolatot.

Nagy képernyős TV, pizsama, pokróc, kóla, pizza, popcorn, nachos, csoki. Ha már egyszer film, akkor legyen teljes körű szolgáltatással. „Sejtcserés támadás", vidám kis vígjáték, amit Arthur is könnyedén megemésztett. Nem is számított semmi más, csak hogy végre egy kicsit kikapcsolódhatott, és megszabadulhatott minden formalitástól, jó kiállástól és gentleman imidzstől. Kölcsönösen megbíztak egymásban, így már sokkal nyitottabban kommunikáltak, mint két hónappal korábban. Alfred mellett önmaga lehetett.

-BURLESQUE-

-EP 10-

Hétfő. Egy újabb nap, egy újabb hét. Gyors reggeli és rohanás a táncterembe. Tanárbarátai, ahogy Alfred hívta őket, már korábban odaértek, mint ő. Amíg Elizabeth a tükör előtt szobrozva fonta össze lágyan ragyogó haját, addig Gilbert biciklis játékkal szórakozott okostelefonján. Mélyen és hangosan koncentrált az akadályok leigázásában és cseppet sem tűnt fel neki, hogy tanítványa már a teremben van.

- Gil, most már fejezd be azt a játékot. – utasította semlegesen Elizabeth

- Várj-várj, még van két szint!

- Már itt van Alfred.

- Jah, csá haver! – köszönt, miközben meg sem remegett tekintete szerkentyűjéről

- Helló...

- Legalább az ember szemébe köszönj.

- Jó-jó, majd intézkedem.

- Gilbert Beilschmidt, azonnal rakd le azt a szarságot, különben azzal együtt váglak ki!

- Mi van Édesem, támad a vörös hadsereg?

- Hogy az a ... ! – a lány nem sokat tétovázik, ha párja móresre tanításáról van szó. Egy szemrebbenés alatt kapta ki a férfi kezéből a telefont és gondoskodott, hogy másik keze egy jól irányzott mozdulattal tarkón csapja.

- Hé, ezt meg miért kaptam?

- Mert hülye vagy.

- És miért vetted el? Add már vissza!

- Dehogy adom! – az eddig szigorú arckifejezése mellé most párosult némi pajzánság és a férfi telefonját a polója alá, a mellei társaságába csúsztatta.

- Egye a fene a szerencsédet Gilphone! – sóvárgott kanosan – Szívem, mondtam már, hogy ebből a szögből különösen szexi vagy?

- Gyenge próbálkozás. – adta a tudtára határozottan – Na, emeld meg a valagádat és takarodjál bemelegíteni! – a férfi telefonját a precízen összehajtott ruháira dobta, elég erősen, hogy érezhető legyen indulata, de azért megkímélve a darabokra való szétesést.

- Látom egy újabb remek héttel nézzünk szembe. – mondta mosolyogva a kékszemű amerikai

- És még élvezed is. Milyen kis huncut vagy. – incselkedett Elizabeth

- Csak mert jó a hangulat.

- Remek, akkor jó hangulatban fogjunk neki a bemelegítésnek. – irányította a férfiakat, akár egy kiváló karmester – A héten jive(1) lesz. – foglalta össze tömören a fiúnak.

-BURLESQUE-

-EP 10-

Arthur bent volt a munkahelyén, mint egy normális ember. Megvolt a heti „kupaktanács", ami az esetek többségében remekül telt el, mivel jó munkatársi viszony alakult ki az évek folyamán a szerkesztőségen. Mindenki indult a maga útjára, így Arthur a saját irodájába. Éppen rendszerezte a teendőit és megnyitotta a szerkesztőprogramot, amikor benyitott az ajtón egy jó kiállású hölgy.

- Hé, Arthur, keres téged valaki.

- Ki az?

- Egy úriember, Jeffnek hívják. – a név hallatán a torkában akadt a szó

- Mondd meg, hogy egy pillanat és jövők.

- Rendben van. – mosollyal az arcán libbent ki a nő

Arthur pulzusa és vérnyomása azonnal az egekbe ugrott, és kényelmetlenül kezdte érezni magát. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy meglepte a látogatásával a férfi, azonban semmi kedve sem volt ehhez a találkozáshoz. Már késő bánat. Lementette az eddigi munkáját, és kivánszorgott a folyosóra, ahol már kedves mosollyal és csókkal üdvözölte a férfi.

- Szia, de jó hogy látlak téged!

- Igen, szia. Hogy kerülsz te ide?

- Gondoltam, megleplek. És hoztam neked kávét. – bukkant elő a háta mögül a nagy pohár gőzölgő kávéval tejszínhabbal a tetején

- Nem szoktam kávézni. – nézett megszeppenve a férfira, ám nem tetszett neki a csalódott tekintet, különösen azért, mert a kedvébe akart járni, és mindenképp meg akarta hálálni a kedvességet – De ha megkínálnak, örömmel elfogadom. – mosolygott szerényen, és elvette a férfi kezéből a poharat, és azonnal látható lett a megkönnyebbülés arcán.

- Ráérsz egy kicsit elhagyni az épületet?

- Óh, hát nem is tudom. – gondolkodott hangosan és a faliórára pillantott – Hm, végülis öt perc múlva ebédszünet, talán ezt a plusz öt percet most kiveszem magamnak.

- Nagyszerű, akkor gyere!

- Csak felkapom a kabátomat, tessék, – nyomta vissza a kezébe a kávét – addig menj a kijáratig.

- Inkább itt várlak meg. – Arthur nem vitatkozott, csak visszafordult az irodájába és igyekezett vissza.

És így ment ez kedden, szerdán, és csütörtökön is. Jeff hívogatta és találkozott Arthurral, mindig örömmel töltötte el, ha láthatta a férfi smaragdzöld szemeit és szanaszét lógó természetes szőke tincseit. Arthur viszont kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ezt az egészet csak megjátsza, és valójában semmit nem változott a hozzáállása a férfihoz, ugyanolyan impotens volt érzelmileg. Azt kívánta, bárcsak történne valami, ami kizökkentené ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből. Csütörtök délután ez be is következett, amikor Alfred kínkeservesen állított be a lakásba.

- Alfred, mi a baj?

- Becsípődött egy ideg a derekamban edzés közben. – préselte ki a fogai közül fájdalmasan, közben az említett területet fogta kezével, mintha az bármit is segítene.

- Te jó ég, nagyon fáj?

- Aha... csak le szeretnék feküdni.

- De nem kell segítség? Orvos, gyógyszer?

- Kaptam Elisától valami lóbalzsamot , - nyüszítette akadozva, amíg el nem helyezkedett ágyán – meg holnapra beszerveztek csontkovácshoz.

- É-értem. – állt az ajtó előtt tétlenül, és nem tudva, hogy mit is kezdjen magával – Nem kérsz valamit? Enni, inni? Akármit?

- Egy kis víz jól esne.

- Oké, már is hozom.

Arthur készségesen állt Alfred rendelkezésére, és azonnal visszajött egy pohár vízzel.

- Nem kell dolgoznod, vagy Jeffel találkoznod?

- Ne foglalkozz azzal.

- De Arthur, nehogy itt rám fecséreld az idődet. Menj csak, majd jobban leszek.

- Persze, majd hagyni fogom, hogy itt szenvedj. Látom rajtad, hogy közel sem vagy jól.

- Elisa azt mondta, hogy még a profikkal is előfordul ilyesmi. A héten jive-ot tanultam, és valószínűleg túlerőltettem magam az emelésekkel. – egy újabb mély lélegzet az összeszorított fogakon keresztül – Jaj, de fáj... – mormolta halkan

- Hol van az a krém?

- A táskámban... de hagyjad, majd én megoldom.

- Naná, én is azt mondanám. – előkotorta a táska mélyéből a fehér dobozt – Na, próbálj a hasadra fordulni.

- Arthur... – nézett megszeppenve a férfira

- Al, csak segíteni szeretnék. Magad ezt nem tudod megoldani. Nem szégyen ha az ember segítséget kér. Vagy... az zavar, hogy én... – sóhajtott

- Hogy te mi? – nézett kérdőn a férfira

- Hát hogy nem akarod, hogy hozzádérjek. – sütötte le szégyenlős orcáját

- Jah, nem, dehogy. Csak nem akarok a terhedre lenni.

- A makacskodásoddal most a terhemre vagy.

Talán az amerikai sem tudta, hogy miért ellenkezik, hisz majd szétroppant a fájdalomtól, és bármit megtett volna egy kis enyhülésért. Nehézkesen indult az ülő pozíció projekt, Arthur segítette megtámaszkodni, amíg lehámozta magáról felsőjét, majd óvatosan és jajgatások közepette hasra fordult. A kanapé szerencsére átalakítható volt egy kihúzhatós ággyá, így bőven el tudtak helyezkedni. Arthur szájhúzógatva vizsgálta a fehér kis dobozt. „Pferdebalsam". A használati utasítás és az összetevők is csak német nyelven voltak feltüntetve, és erre is csak a „Made in Germany"-ből, az egyébként egyedüli angol mondatból jött rá. Az egyetlen dolog, amiből sejteni lehetett, hogy lóhoz van köze, az a kis kép egy szép fehér szőrű lóról. Felnyitotta a dobozt. Valami szörnyű szagra számított, ehhez képest a zöld zselés állagú krém erőteljes, ám meglehetősen kellemes menta illata kisebb távolságban pillanatok alatt elterjedt. Ujjával kilapátolt egy jókora adagot és a sérült fiú derekára terítette szét. A hideg krém jól esett az amerikai bőrének, a masszírozás viszont egyszerre volt fájdalmas és üdítő. Sziszegett, nyüszített, jajgatott, pokoli lehetett neki.

- Ne haragudj, nagyon rosszul csinálom?

- Nem, elvileg pont fájnia kell, áucs, áhh, szóval, nem kell sajnálni.

- Jól van, úgy csinálom, ahogy mondod.

- Már az is jó, ha csinálod, jaj... – préselte fájdalmát

- Honda tudja, hogy megsérültél?

- Igen, megértő volt. Lemondta a fellépéseimet erre a hétre és elküldött beteg szabira.

- Jól tetted. Muszáj lesz pihenned.

- Halálra fogom unni magam. – szavait bánatosan a párnába fojtotta

- Hihetetlen, hogy még ilyenkor sem tudsz veszteg maradni.

- Utálok ágyhoz kötve lenni, mintha megfosztanának a szabadságomtól.

- Senki sem szeret beteg lenni, de ez van. Amúgy.. mi van Ryan barátoddal?

- Óh, tényleg! – derült fel hirtelen a hangja, mintha eddig semmi baja nem lett volna - Beszéltem vele, és kiderült, hogy a pasija valójában cukorbeteg.

- Az mindjárt jobb hír, mint a drogozás.

- Jah, nagyon meg volt könnyebbülve, szinte újjászületett, amikor ezt elmesélte. Azt mondta, hogy a pasija, Oliver, szégyellte betegségét. Elvileg már gyerekkora óta sújtja a dolog, és akkor, rossz gyerekek módjára, csúfolták emiatt. Gondolom ezért nem szeretett róla beszélni, és a családján kívül mindenki előtt titok volt, még az aktuális párkapcsolatában is. De Ryan már annyira faggatta, elmondása szerint a sírás küszöbén a kétségbeeséstől, hogy végül Oliver megnyílt neki. Megmutatta neki az egyenként bedobozolt, gyógyszerrel már megöltött injekciókat, rajta a fecnivel, hogy ez valóban az ami. Igaz, ez pár napja történt, de elvileg azóta sokkal jobban bíznak egymásban, meg legalább Ryan előtt nem kell rejtegetnie az injekciókat. Jah, és megesküdtette vele, hogy senkinek ne beszéljen erről.

- Nahát, akkor elég jófej vagy! – mosolygott szélesen az angol

- Jól van na! – pillantott minimálisan hátra – A közvetlen környezetére gondoltam, azokra az emberekre, akik ismerik őt.

- Gondoltam, de muszáj volt megemlítenem. Hát igen amúgy, a bizalom rendkívül fontos egy kapcsolatban. A cukorbetegség ma meg tényleg nem szokatlan, persze nem kellemes, de mindenki tudja, hogy van ilyen.

- Igen, jó hogy végre fény derült a dologra. Amúgy, – szólalt meg egy kis merengés és sziszegés után – ha szabad kérdeznem, te mindig a pasikat szeretted, vagy voltál már nővel is?

- Hát,... szabad kérdezned. Nos, igen, - pirult el, de ezt a fiú nem látta – már ilyen kamaszkoromban is inkább a fiúkat lestem. Bevallom, főleg a tesi öltözőben, de akkor persze tagadtam keményen. Próbáltam lányokkal fűzni a kapcsolatot, de szembesülnöm kellett, hogy nekem ez nem megy, és csendesen leléptem. Tudom, ez genyaság, de hogy mondjam meg szegény lánynak, hogy semmi baj nincs vele, csak egyszerűen nem érdekel, mint lány/nő.

- Hát, biztos kellemetlen lehetett. Na és mikor volt az első pasid? Jaj! – emelte meg hangerejét a fájdalomtól

- Ne haragudj. – mondta sajnálkozva és finomabban nyomta ujjait a fiú bőrébe

- Hagyd csak, ne is törődj velem. Szóval?

- Az első? – gondolkodott halkan - Hm, az még Angliában volt, olyan tizenhét éves lehettem, amikor végre összejött egy kapcsolat, de az sem volt hosszú életű, részben mert nem illettünk össze, de a végét már az jelentette, hogy kitudódott a családom előtt. Aztán jöttem ide, és akkor már sokkal szabadabban ismerkedtem, szerintem azért, mert már a magam ura lehettem, nem volt semmilyen család, akik előtt titkolnom kellett bármit is.

- Érezted a szabadság illatát.

- Igen, lehet úgy fogalmazni.

- Na és van eseted is?

- Hát... – mosolygott esetlenül – bírom a jó kiállású hímnemű egyedeket, – nevetett saját szavain – de olyan nagyon konkrét nincs, de a kék vagy zöld szeműeket kiemelném, ők a gyengéim. Igazából legyen helyes, kedves, fogadjon el, legyünk egy hullámhosszon, jó ha meg tud nevetettni, jah, meg elviseli az ölelgetéseimet.

- Ölelés?

- Igen. – vallotta be félénken – Akit úgy igazán szeretek, azt szeretem szeretgetni, és ez főleg a sok öleléssel nyilvánítom ki.

- De aranyos. Pedig nem nézném ki belőled.

- Talán annyira undoknak tűnők?

- Nem, csak a britekről mindenki tudja, hogy hűvösek és távolságtartók.

- Persze, ez a természetünkből adódik, de ez főleg az idegeneknek szól. Más dolog vonatkozik a párunkra.

- Jah, mondjuk van benne igazság.

- Igen. Szóval én ilyen vagyok. Amúgy, van egy dolog, ami a nőkben tetszik, az pedig ha igényesen táncolnak.

- Az igényességet mégis hogy kellene értelmezni?

- Nem sztriptíz, hanem, mondjuk mint Elisa. Igaz, őt még nem láttam táncolni, de jobb hasonlat nem jutott eszembe.

- Aha, szóval ilyen versenytánc szerű.

- Kb, de nem muszáj profinak lennie, elég ha ügyesen mozog. De semmi erotika, csak művészien szenvedélyes.

- Vágom. – újabb mély levegőt vett és egy kellemetlen sóhaj kíséretében kiengedte tüdejéből

- Szóval, holnap akkor csontkovácshoz kell menned?

- Igen, reggel nyolctól kilencig. Az állapotomtól függ, hogy meddig kell eljárnom hozzá.

- Kórház?

- Nem, valami magánrendelő a kertváros közelében. A telefonomba beírtam a címet, csak odatalálok majd.

- Ha akarod, szívesen kiviszlek, arra amúgy sincs túl nagy forgalom reggel.

- Jaj, ne. Ne csináld már, így is túl sokat teszel értem.

- Sérült vagy, ez nem kedvesség, hogy kiviszlek a dokihoz.

- És a munka?

- Majd betelefonálok, de amúgy is rugalmas beosztásom van.

- Te tényleg be akarsz vinni a rendelőbe?

- Nem, csak szórakozásból kérdeztem. – vágta hozzá a kijelentést – Szerinted?

Alfred nem válaszolt. Egészen megilletődött, és szíve mélyén örült, hogy valaki gondoskodik róla. Próbáld ellazulni, de ez közel sem volt olyan egyszerű. Arthur akarva-akaratlanul is hintett némi érzelmet kezének munkájába, és kiélvezte, hogy hozzáérhet a fiúhoz. Tudta, hogy ez szemétség, de annyira vágyott a fiú közelségére, hogy magába szívhassa friss illatát, végigsimithasson izmos testén és érezhesse jelenlétének megnyugtató és kellemes létét. Magával ragadta a pillanat, az álomszerű pillanat. Érezte a tenyerei alatt a fiú bőrét, ami oly mámorító volt, mint a legfinomabb bor, amit ember valaha kóstolhat. Rádöbbent, hogy érzései úrrá lettek testén, és nem tudott ellenkezni olyasminek, ami annyira jó volt neki.

- Ne haragudj Alfred, egy perc és jövők!

A mondat második fele viszont már csak visszhangzott a férfi után, mert villámgyorsan eltűnt a fürdőszobába, és nem hagyott időt az amerikainak, hogy akár a másodperc tört részére alatt is meglássa őt. Bezárkózott a helyiségbe, és megengedte a vizet, hogy elnyomja azokat a zavarbaejtő hangokat, amelyeket muszáj volt kiengednie magából. Szégyellte magát, sőt, egyenesen undorodott magától, hogy ennyire képtelen megválni a fiú iránt érzett mély érzéseitől, mégis, az egyik legelégedettebb önkielégítése volt amiért a tenyerén hordozta a másik bőrének melegségét. Szinte már el is tudta hinni, hogy a másik keze kényezteti testének legérzékenyebb pontját. Segíteni akart barátjának, hogy enyhítsen fájdalmán, erre a saját vágyait kellett megfékeznie. Nagyjából tíz perccel később, amikor már nyoma sem maradt bűnéről, visszatért Alfredhoz, aki időközben halkabb hangerővel kihangosította a telefonját és zenehallgatással ütötte el az időt.

- Valami baj van, Arthur?

- Nem, nincs semmi. Inkább te hogy vagy?

- Sajnos még nem gyógyultam meg. – sopánkodott

- Jaj, te... – lélegzett mélyen és képtelen volt nem mosolyogni a vonzó külseje és annak aranyos arca láttán.

- Arthur, kérhetek tőled még valamit? – arca enyhén bepirosodott

- Persze.

- Hát, szóval...

- Na, mondd csak bátrán.

- Nos, sosem panaszkodtam soha semmin, mert nagyon örülök, hogy befogadtál, és tényleg örülök-

- A lényeget Alfred. – vágott szavába

- Aludhatok az ágyadon? – Arthur megvonta a szemöldökét – Csak mert az sokkal kényelmesebb, de amúgy semmi bajom ezzel az ággyal.

- Csak a derekad miatt – fejezte be a másik mondatát

- Igen. Szabad?

- Hát hogyne, ha az neked kényelmesebb. Bőven tágas két embernek is.

- Jaj, annyira kedves vagy Arthur. Köszönöm. – mosolygott hálásan de erőltetnie kellett, hogy valóban természetes mosoly legyen

- Igazán nincs mit. Át tudsz menni, vagy segítsek?

- Megoldom, köszi. – tápászkodott fel az ágyról és átvándorolt Arthur szobájába. Az ágy csak úgy mágnesként húzta magához a fiút, és azonnal befészkelte magát az ágy egyik oldalára. Valóban sokkal kényelmesebb volt sajogó derekának, mint a vendégágy. Arthur szíve a torkában dobogott, oly sok idő után végre valakivel megoszthatja ágyát, annak ellenére is, hogy szigorúan csak baráti kapcsolat van közöttük. Talán nem így képzelte el az első együttalvásukat, de mindenképp emlékezetes lett. Tisztes távolságot tartottak egymás között, és Arthur végre boldogan aludt el, mert tudta, reggel a csillogó kék szemek ott lesznek mellette.

* * *

(1) jive: ejtsd dzsájv. Eredetileg ez a táncstílus az USA-ban élő afrikai-amerikaiaktól származik, ma az öt nemzetközi latin táncok egyike.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI. fejezet**

Arthur lassan egy órája várt Alfredra. A magánklinika sokkal kellemesebb benyomást keltett, mint hitte. A lágy barackszínű falakat még barátságosabbá tette a redőnyökön keresztül beszivárgó gyenge napfény, a tágas váróteremben elhelyezett modern berendezések és friss dísznövények pedig tűrhetővé tették a várakozást. A brit, hála az ingyen wifinek és hordozható számítógépnek, elmerült, miközben az automatából vásárolt teáját szürcsölgette. Régi fotókat nézegetett, köztük megtalálta a közös fotókat Calvin társaságában. Mindketten mosolyogtak, egyértelműen látszott, hogy boldogok voltak. Ennyi idő után is feltette magában a kérdés: miért kellett véget érnie? Annak ellenére, hogy évek teltek el, még most is fájt a szakítás gondolata. Vajon mi lehet most Calvinnel? New Yorkban van-e még? Még mindig azzal a férfival van együtt, aki miatt otthagyta? Boldog? Gondol-e még rá? Szíve összeszorult a fájdalmas kérdések megfogalmazása közben. Az ajtó kinyílt és felbukkant Alfred amint kezet ráz a dokival, majd a következő beteg fáradt be a rendelőbe. Fürkészve nézte a felé érkező fiút.

- Na, hogy vagy?

- Valamivel jobban. – vette fel magára pulcsiját óvatosan – Gyere, menjünk innen.

Arthur szótlanul lecsukta laptopját, magára vonta kabátját, és máris indultak Manhattanbe kocsijával.

- És mit mondott a doki?

- Azt mondta, holnap és holnapután is pont ebben az időpontban kell eljönnöm.

- Vasárnap is? – kérdezte meghökkenve

- Igen, csak akkor van szabad időpont. Muszáj helyreraknia, ráadásul neked is segítened kell, mert ha nem javul az állapotom, akkor izomlazítót kell kapnom, amit nem akarok!

- Ez miért olyan nagy ördöngösség?

- Mert akkor meg fognak szúrni! – harsogta ijedten

- Nyugi, nem a világvége egy kis szúri.

- Nem, szó sem lehet róla! Basszus, fizetek, csak kezelj, amikor csak megteheted!

- Azt akarod, hogy masszírozzalak?

- Pontosan.

- Hát... – töprengett – ha van időm, oké?

- Jól van. – közölte semlegesen

- Hé, igyekszem majd, rendben? Tegnap is megmasszíroztalak, szóval igazán nem panaszkodhatsz.

- Tudom. Csak hamar helyre akarok jönni. Ha kényszerpihenőn vagyok, akkor semmi pénzt nem keresek, és nem is edzek, szóval duplán nem jó.

- Megértem. – Arthur elgondolkodott, hogy hogyan tovább a nap folyamán, muszáj volt gyorsan mindent elintéznie – Alfred, figyelj. Megállok egy benzinkútnál tankolni, aztán hazaviszlek, én meg elmegyek dolgozni. Kaja van, ha meg bármilyen gáz van, akkor hívj fel.

- És mikor érsz haza?

- Olyan hét óra környékén.

- Olyan későn? Mi a francot fogok addig csinálni?

- Hát, azt nem tudom. De javaslom, hogy inkább pihenéssel töltsd az időd.

- Nem akarod a laptopod legalább otthon hagyni?

- Sajnálom, de arra szükségem van. Nézz TV-t, vagy mit tudom én, oldd meg, nagy fiú vagy.

Betérve a benzinkúthoz igyekezett villámgyorsan végezni a tankolással és a sorban állással. Utálta, ha akkor tökéletlenkedik a világ, amikor neki sietős a dolga. Alfred közben a kocsiban a telefonjára pillantott és volt egy üzenete Miatól.

_„Szió, van kedved ma korizni? Új pálya nyílt a plázában, tök jó lenne elmenni együtt. Puszi"_

_„Ne haragudj, a hétvégén nem leszek jó társaság, meghúzódott a derekam és feküdnöm kell. Majd legközelebb. Neked is puszi"_

Amint elküldte az sms-t, Arthur már vissza is huppant a sofőr ülésbe és indította is a motort. Alfred kissé lehangoltam állított be Arthur lakásába, a nagy csendbe. Mély barátságot kezdett ápolni a nagy képernyős TV-vel és annak választékos csatornáival.

-BURLESQUE-

-EP 11-

A brit férfinak nehezére esett kedvesen lekoptatni Jeffet az aznap esti találkozóról. Hivatkozott a sok munkára és a fáradtságra, ami félig igaz volt, de sokkal inkább időre volt szüksége, hogy eldöntse, mit is akar ettől az újdonsült kapcsolattól. Sietett haza, hogy Alfred mellett lehessen. Talán még örült is, hogy ennyire rá volt utalva, mert így kicsit közel kerülhettek egymáshoz. Izgatottan ment haza, még kólát is vett a fiúnak, hogy érezze a törődést, ám amikor belépett lakásába, és benézett a hálószobájába, számára nemkívánatos személyre bukkant. Mia volt az, életnagyságban.

- Szia Arthur! – köszönt vidáman Alfred

- Helló. – a lány hasonló jókedvvel integetett a házigazdának

- Sziasztok. – mondta enyhén ledermedve – Hát itt meg? – kérdezte érzelemmentesen

- Óh, hát ne haragudj, én se tudtam, hogy Mia átjön, meglepetés szerűen állított be ide. Csak jött egy kicsit ápolni.

- Ugye nem baj? Nemsokára úgy is indulnom kell haza.

- _Hát akkor takarodjál kifelé!_ – persze, hogy nem mondhatta ezt - Nem gond, tőlem maradhatsz még. Én akkor majd kint leszek a nappaliban.

- De várjál, majd mi kimegyünk. – javasolta az amerikai fiú

- Jaj, nem, maradjatok csak. Nekem még dolgoznom kell és csak kint van asztal, szóval itt jobb helyen vagytok. Megyek is.

- Oké. – Alfrednak fel sem tűnt, hogy mennyire nem tetszett a férfinak a lány jelenléte.

Ledobta magát a kanapéra, felnyitotta a laptopot, hogy legalább úgy tűnjön, mint aki dolgozik, és idegeskedett egy kört. Nem is kicsit. Ezért sietett haza, hogy a barátnőjével találja meg a saját ágyán? Több volt, mint felháborító. Csodálta, hogy képes volt urrá lenni indulatain, én továbbra is gentleman módjára viselkedett. De mit is gondolt, hogy Alfred majd rá fog várni? Persze, hogy nem. Annyira egyértelmű volt, hogy a TV már unalmas lesz, és inkább társaságra vágyik, annak ellenére, hogy a lány jött ide szó nélkül. Munka, munka, munka, az majd eltereli a figyelmét. Nem, már arra sem volt ihlete, meg kedve sem. Végső elkeseredésében zenét kezdett hallgatott fülhallgatón keresztül, megkereste a Jeffről készített fotókat, és azokat kezdte kiválogatni és retusálni. A fekete-fehér, magasabb kontraszt. Egyszerű, de mindig nyerő kombináció fotóknál. Aztán csak megzavarták csillapodó nyugalmát, amikor a lány megérintette a vállát. Olyan volt, akár a legmélyebb álomból való hirtelen felébresztés.

- Ne haragudj, Alfred teát szeretne.

- Teát?

- Aha. Nem tudnál készíteni egyet? Én nem tudom mi hol van.

- Hogyne, azonnal. – elkovájgott a tőle pár lépésre lévő konyháig, és vizet tett fel forralni – Te kérsz?

- I-igen, megköszönném. – Arthur bólintott és egy mély sóhaj mellett várt, kissé kényelmetlenül érezte a lány jelenlétét – Arthur, te haragszol rám?

- Nem, miből gondolod ezt?

- Mert mindig olyan, nem is tudom, ... kedvtelen vagy, ha meglátsz.

- Nem, nem hinném, hogy te lennél az ok, inkább csak jól tudsz időzíteni a nehéz pillanataimra. Tudod, munkahelyi stressz, magánéleti dolgok, meg ilyesmi.

- Akkor nem én vagyok a gond?

- Persze hogy nem. – Hazudott, méghozzá szemrebbenés nélkül.

- Akkor oké. – mosolygott megkönnyebbülve.

- Gyümölcs, zöld vagy fekete tea? – terelte a témát

- Öh, gyümölcs, mindegy milyen.

- Máris.

-BURLESQUE-

-EP 11-

Mia elment, Arthur nagy örömére. Az ajtót bezárta, és ha létezett volna olyan jellegű feromon, amivel távol tarthatná a lányt lakásától, egészen biztos volt hogy több kartonnal is felhasznált volna erre a célra. Féltékeny, irigy és elképesztően dühös volt rá, és még a lehetőségét is elvette, hogy masszírozás név alatt hozzáérjen Alfredhoz. Nem is lehetett volna ennél lehangoltabb. Csipogott a telefonja, sms-t kapott.

_„Már most nagyon hiányzol. Nem akarsz holnap este kiruccani?"_

- Jaj, a rohadt életbe már, hagyjál már békén!

A telefont nem sajnálva csapta a konyhabútornak. Alfred beleremegett a rémülettől.

- Arthur, mi a baj? – szólt ki a hálószobából, de nem érkezett válasz – Arthur? – Csak dühösen vett mély lélegzetek érkeztek, így hát óvatosan felállt és elindult utánanézni a dolognak. Arthur az étkezőasztalnak támaszkodott, arca eltűnt tenyerének árnyékában. – Hé, mi történt?

- Semmi. – harapta le a mondatot

- Hát, - vonta kérdőre a férfit – ezt nem igazán fogom elhinni.

- Hagyj békén, kérlek. – mondta halkan, elkeseredve. Alfred belépett a férfi intimszférájába, alig egy kartávolságnyira állt tőle és tekintetét kereste.

- Arthur, ne csináld már, mi a gond?

- Nincs semmi bajom.

- Zavar, hogy itt volt Mia és nem szóltam?

- Mondom hagyj békén, miért kell ezzel idegesíteni? – kérdezte indulatosan

- Basszus, én kérek elnézést, hogy meg mertem kérdezni!

- Én kérek elnézést, hogy a saját lakásomban másoknak kell megfelelnem!

- Most meg miről beszélsz?

- Arról, hogy már a saját lakásomban sem lehet nyugalmam! Mindenkinek muszáj egyszerre problémáznia?

- Te vagy az, aki itt problémázik! Én meg nem tehetek róla, hogy megsérültem és ápolásra szorulok, vagy már az is az én hibám?

- Hát biztos, hogy nem az enyém!

- Neked totál nincs kint mind a négy kereked.

- Magasról teszek rá! Elegem van mindenből, az idióta gyökerekből, a kétbalkezes újoncokból, akik egy dokumentumot nem tudnak megnyitni, a pasimból, akit nem tudok viszontkedvelni, és a nemkívánt nőktől, akik beteszik a lábukat a lakásomba! Pusztulna meg mind!

- Na jó, szerintem hűsölj le egy kicsit.

- Ne mondd meg nekem, hogy mit csináljak! És le lehet szállni rólam!

- Jól van, leszállok. – vágta hozzá megvetett hangnemben

- Rohadtul örülök ennek!

Nem szóltak többet egymáshoz, a brit visszarángatta magát számítógépéhez és ott dühöngött hosszú ideig. Alfred tehetetlen volt, nem is értette, mi történt igazán, mi húzhatta fel ennyire a férfit. Összezavarodva feküdt vissza az ágyra, de már-már felkészült arra, hogy el lesz zavarva a franciaágy kényelmétől. Mindketten makacsok és büszkék voltak a maguk módján, így egyikőjük sem kezdeményezett bocsánatkérésért vagy bármilyen magyarázkodásért. Aztán eljött az a pillanat, hogy aludni kellene. Arthurnak nem volt szimpatikus a kanapé, és amúgy is, ez az ő lakása, nehogy már neki kelljen megalázkodnia a saját ágyáért. Nem fog itt öngólt csinálni. Hűvös tekintettel ment be hálószobájába, Alfred azonnal elkapta pillantását. Némán és esetlenül várták, hogy valamelyikük megszólaljon.

- Húzzak el? – tette fel végül a kérdést Alfred

- Nem, - sóhajtott megadóan – azt csinálsz, amit akarsz, ott alszol, ahol szeretnél.

Befeküdt az ágy szélére, háttal Alfrednak és próbált elaludni, elmenekülni, még mielőtt magyarázkodnia kellene. De nem ment, gyötörte a lelkiismeret, hogy minden dühét pont a fiún kellett levezetnie. Feje lüktetett és szíve is fájdalmasan vert, egyáltalán nem érezte jól magát. Megfordult. Alfred a hátán feküdt, úgy mint egy fenséges fáraó, aki örök álmát piheni.

- Alfred... alszol? – suttogta

- Annyira nem. – fejét a másik irányába fordította

- Én... sajnálom – szuszogta hangosan

- Miért is?

- Mert egy bunkó seggfej voltam.

- Hm, szóval most bocsánatot kérsz?

- Igen, bakker, azt.

- Milyen kedvesen fogalmazol.

- Csak... szóval... nem rád vagy Miara voltam dühös, hanem magamra, meg úgy mindenre.

- Mert én a mindenbe nem tartozok bele?

- Jól van, tudod hogy értem.

- Nem, nem értem, hogy mi zavart ennyire.

- Kicsit zűrös napom volt, mindenki okoskodott, aztán meg ment a sírás, ezt most nem részletezem, mert tényleg fölösleges. Szóval ez, meg Jeff készített ki.

- Mert ő mit vétett?

- Valójában csak azt, hogy látni akar.

- Ezzel mi a probléma?

- Már mondtam, az elején is furcsa érzésem támadt, hogy nem passzolunk össze, és ez napról napra csak jobban megerősödik bennem. Tényleg csak megfelelni akartam neki, de csak saját magamat emésztem fel ezzel.

- Ilyen hamar szakítani akarsz vele?

- Valószínűleg igen. Egyszerűen nem bírom a jelenlétét, én... én – akadt meg szava

- Értem, nem kell ezt annyira ragoznod.

- Nem, csak nehezen tudom elmagyarázni ezt az érzést, és jogod van tudni, hogy miért mordultam rád indokolatlanul.

- Semmi baj haver, világos, feszült voltál és én voltam az egyetlen, akin levezethetted.

- Igen, pontosan erről van szó, szóval nagyon sajnálom.

- El van nézve.

- Oké. – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülve – Szóval... hogy van a derekad?

- Nem sokkal jobban, mint tegnap vagy ma reggel.

- Óh, akkor nem túl jól, ugye?

- Igen, de igyekszem eltűrni a fájdalmat. Ha mozdulatlan vagyok, akkor kicsit jobb, de hogy őszinte legyek, pokolian fáj.

- Elég jól tűrőd akkor, mert meg nem mondanám rólad, hogy éppen szenvedsz.

- Nagyapám nevelte belém, hogy egy férfi nem mutassa a nagyvilág felé fájdalmait.

- A pilóta nagyapád?

- Jah, ő. Mindig is ő volt a példaképem, felnéztem rá, mint férfira és katonára, aki a hazáját védte. Emiatt már gyerekként kikönyörögtem, hogy faragjon férfit belőlem. Nem akartam puhánynak tűnni, főleg nem a haverok vagy a lányok előtt. Amúgy, különös egy ember vagy te, Arthur.

- Különös? Hogy érted ezt?

- Hát, az embereknek ugye vannak sztereotípiai, és ez a melegekkel sincs máshogy. Viszont, most hogy jobban ismerlek, rád nem mondanám, hogy az vagy. Például, azt mondtad, hogy te inkább passzív vagy, ugye?

- I..igen, ez így van.

- Na, akkor te vagy a „nő", de szerintem nem vagy te totál feminin. Mármint, alkatilag úúúgy – gondolkodott egy gondolat erejéig – hát nem tudom, középmagas, talán kicsit vékony, de ez még semmit sem jelent. Viszont vannak érzelmes pillanataid, mint amikor elsírod magad vagy egy adott témát nagyon részletesen tudsz elemezni. Normális pasi általában elsiklik az effajta részletezések fölött.

- Azért a mentségemre szóljon, ez a munkám miatt alakult ki. Mármint a részletezés.

- Hm, igaz. Na mindegy, biztos még vannak dolgok, amik ide tartoznak, csak nem jutnak eszembe. És akkor az ellenkezője, amikor tetőtől talpig férfi vagy.

- Te találtál ilyen pillanatot? – hökkent meg

- Aha, amikor nagyon gonosz fejet vágsz. Esküszöm, volt hogy majdnem összecsináltam magam.

- Komolyan? – nevetett az új felfedezéstől

- Jah, nagyon ijesztő vagy akkor. Mint egy vérszomjas baltás-gyilkos.

- Hát ez hihetetlen. – halovány mosoly jelent meg először a veszekedés óta először

Arthurban megfogalmazódott valami. Először is ráeszmélt, hogy Alfred valóban a barátjának tartotta őt, emberi számba vette. Míg ő önző módon tárgyként akarta elkülöníteni az egész világ elől. A mély és érzelmes vonzódásával sem tudott mit kezdeni. Már arra a lehetőségre gondolt, hogy csak felszakadtak a régi sebek szívében, és valójában Alfred csak egy mentőcsónak lenne a hullámzó életének tengerében. Három év hosszú idő, főleg ha az elválás nem a nagykönyv szerint történt. Görcsösen vágyott valakire, és megrémült a gondolattól, hogy egyedül marad a kietlen valóságban. És akkor itt volt Alfred, aki mellett minden olyan egyszerű volt, gyermeki mosolyával és vidámságával az ő életét is megfiatalította. Többet akart ebből a végtelen örömből, és a tiltott gyümölcs köztudottan a legédesebb, de már annyira igyekezett féken tartani érzelmeit, hogy félt, hamarosan kialudhat ez a láng. Teljesen összezavarodott. Ő maga sem tudta, hogy miért jutott eszébe Calvin, de érzékenyen érintette, mert olyan érzése volt, mintha csak tegnap hagyta volna el. És Jeff még nem is került a képbe. Nos, igen, nem volt túlságosan előnyös helyzetben szerelmi életének bonyolultságában.

-BURLESQUE-

-EP 11-

- Jeff, mondanom kell valamit.

- Hallgatlak.

- Hát, szóval,... nem is tudom hogy kezdjem. – próbálta összeszedni minden bátorságát és egyéb határozottságot nyújtó képességeit, hogy kimondja azt, amit senki nem akar hallani egy kapcsolatban – Most lenne két hete, hogy megismerkedtünk, és ez egy rendkívüli időszak volt az életemben. Először is ráeszméltél arra, hogy vannak még jó tulajdonságaim, amik még felkeltheti az ember figyelmét és arra az őrültségre késztetheti, hogy járjon velem. Tényleg hízelgő gondolat. Amikor először randiztunk, azt hittem, hogy csak feszült és ideges vagyok, de majd biztos hamar el fog múlni. Sajnos, ez nem így történt. A két hét alatt egyszer sem fordult meg olyan gondolat vagy ábrándozás a fejemben, hogy hiányzol és alig várom, hogy találkozunk. Amikor meg a közelemben vagy egy érzés kerít csak hatalmába: a taszítás. Még én magam sem tudom, hogy miért van ez. – zavarában elnémult egy röpke pillanatra - Nem hinném, hogy neked bármilyen vétked lenne a dologban, de én nem érzem jól magam, bárhogy is próbáltam megfeledkezni mindenről, és csak egyszerűen létezni. Emlékszel, még az első sms-ed között volt egy olyan, hogy két pezsgőtabletta nagy hangulatban oldódnak a vízben, és élvezik a bulit. Tudod, azt hiszem, mi soha nem tudnánk egy vízben oldódni. Mi nem illünk össze.

- De, lehet, hogy csak időre van szükséged. Mert ha igen, szívesen segítenék bármiben. – látszott rajta, hogy villámként csapott belé ez az információ és minden emberségét kellett összeszednie, hogy megőrizze emberi méltóságát

- Jeff, végig ezen gondolkoztam, és hidd el, ennyi idő alatt már megváltozott volna a véleményem, ha akarnám folytatni ezt a kapcsolatot. Én tényleg megpróbáltam, de nem megy. Sajnálom. – fejét lehajtotta és kerülte a férfi tekintetét

- Arthur... most tényleg ennyi volt? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten

- Igen, ennyi.

- Jellemző. – szisszent kellemetlenül – Mindig ez van, én soha nem szakítok, csak mások velem. Ráadásul, én hülye meg naívan hamar szerelmes is leszek a másikba.

- Szerelmes? – csodálkozott

- Igen, szerelmes. Ez az én hibám, hogy percek alatt kötődni kezdek a másikhoz.

- Hát, – dadogott zavarában – de sajnos nem hozzám. Nem hiszem, hogy neked gondot okozna az ismerkedés, és nálam ezerrel jobbak futkároznak még itt New Yorkban.

- De nekem te tetszel.

- De ne tetszek én neked! Mondtam már, sajnálom, de képtelen vagyok ezt folytatni.

Nehézkesen, de sikerült, szakított a férfival. Egy kő esett le a szívéről, mikor végre egyedül ült be a taxiba és remegve, de megkönnyebbülve érkezett haza. Ez a rövid kapcsolat mégis kicsit jót tett önbizalmának, mert a férfi szemei végig azt ragyogták, hogy ellenállhatatlan a számára, és úgy kellett elválniuk, hogy nem kaphatta meg egy intim momentumra. Büszkeséget érzett magában, hogy képes volt nemet mondani egy olyan kapcsolatra, ami nem a saját igényeit szolgálták. Igen, ez újdonság volt Arthur Kirklandtől, de megtette saját becsületéért. Ezalatt Alfred majdnem felépült, a rengeteg kezelés megtette hatását. Magántanárjaihoz már bejárt órára, de főnöke, Kiku ragaszkodott, hogy a hetet még gyógyulással töltse, és majd erejének teljében jöjjön vissza hétfőn. A brit férfiban mégis azok a pillanatok voltak a legszebbek, amikor Alfred sóvárogva kérte, hogy masszírozza meg hátát, annak ellenére, hogy alig pár perce tette meg barátnője mielőtt távozott volna. Magyarázatát egyszerűen azzal indokolta, hogy míg barátnője csak egyszerűen simogatja, addig a brit férfi kezeli is fájdalmát, és neki most erre volt szüksége. Arthurnak meg nem kellett más magyarázat, szívesen gyógyított és szívesen látta ágyában. Ezek a csodálatos momentumok viszont kezdtek szertefoszlani a fiú állapotának javulásával. Annak pedig ő különösen nem örült, amikor megtudta, hétvégére átbútorozik Miahoz. Ezek után keserédes pillanat fogta el. Tökéletes pillanat, hogy ellátogasson a féltve őrzött szobájába, a külön ilyen alkalmakra felszerelt és berendezett piálos szoba. A bejárattól jobbra volt található ez a szoba, Alfred szobájával szemben. A kék falak hűvösséget sugároztak, míg a kör alakú üvegasztal némileg ellensúlyozta, és inkább titokzatossá tette. A főszerepet mégis egy nagy szekrény jelentette, amelyben a borok évszámok és minőség alapján voltak sorakoztatva a bortartó keretben, a röviditalok az üvegpolcon szintén tudatosan helyezkedtek el. És végezetül, a tökéletesen tiszta poharak fejjel lefelé lógtak a legfelső sorban. Ez a szekrény volt a férfi büszkesége, több évig gyűjtötte üzletekből és árverésekből, de megérte, ugyanis akik tudtak erről a szobáról, mind ácsingózva szerettek volna berontani az ajtaján. Jó érzéssel töltötte el, hogy van valamije, amire az emberek irigyek és hogy mindezt csak egy maroknyi emberrel oszthatta meg. Most viszont egyedül érkezett az áhított szobába, és a bőség zavarában nehezen tudott kiválasztani bármit is. Bor, whisky, brandy, pezsgő? Pezsgő biztos nem, az ünneplésre méltó, de most közel sem ünnepies a hangulata. A bor is inkább fenséges pillanatokhoz méltó. Így maradt a whisky, Jack Daniel's megtiszteltetésében. Lehuppant a székre, amiből egyébként kettő volt a szobában, és lassan elmélázva iszogatta a jéggel párosított whiskyt. Nem akart úgy igazán lerészegedni, talán már csak megszokásból tette, de elgondolkodott Francis szavain. Néha tényleg túllőtt a célon, nem volt biztos abban, hogy alkoholista lenne, de ha iszik, akkor az csúnya másnapossággal szokott végződni. Nem, nem lehetett alkoholista, biztos hogy nem! Arrébb csúsztatta a negyedéig teli poharat az asztalon és szemezni kezdett vele. Miért kell neki innia? Kényszerűségből? Rituálé? Hangulat? Elnyomás? Hangulat, igen, alkalmi hangulat ingadozásai miatt, ez a tökéletes válasz. Akkor nem lehet alkoholista, ugye? De minek a fenének gondolkozik ennyit? Ígyis-úgyis valamibe belepusztul, ha nem az alkoholtól, akkor a passzív dohányzástól, stressztől, parazitától, vírustól, metrótól, villamostól, öngyilkosságtól, érrendszeri betegségtől, ráktól, genetikai betegségtől, kiszáradástól, balesettől, fulladástól, egyszóval bármitől. Minek akkor megfosztania magát ettől az élvezettől? Éppen egy újabb pohárral öntött volna magának, amikor a nyitott szobaajtón keresztül meglátta Alfredot leszögezett tekintettel és aki azonnal elviharzott a szobájába.

- Alfred? – meghökkenve kérdezte, de nem kapott választ – Alfred, mit csinálsz? Hogy-hogy hazajöttél? – indult a fiú után, de nem a szobájába, hanem a szobán keresztül vezető fürdőbe ment, vízzel locsolta arcát a mosdókagylónál – Al...? – a fiú feléje fordult, a brit megrémült – Úr Isten, mi történt az arcoddal?

Kisebb zúzódás és duzzanat volt bal szemének környékén, ami kezdett belilulni. Maga Alfred arca sápadt és letört volt. Nem mondott semmit, csak ott áll kicsit sokkos állapotban, és Arthur nem tudta megjósolni, hogy most üvöltözni fog vagy összeroppanni. Óvatosan hozzásimította tenyerét a fiú karjához és aggódva nézett szemeibe.

- Al... mondj már valamit. – mondta halkan, remegő hangon

Legnagyobb meglepetésére a fiú nem szavakba öntötte bánatát, hanem egy szoros ölelésbe. Arthur egyszerre kapott szívrohamot és újraélesztést ezzel a mozdulattal. Átölelte valamivel gyengédebben és csak hallgatta a másik egyenlőtlen lélegzetvételét.

- Semmi baj... nyugodj meg...


	12. Chapter 12

**XII. fejezet**

- Nézd csak, találtam fagyasztott mirelit borsót! Pont, mint abban a vígjátékban, emlékszel? – kuncogott kínosan, de inkább abbahagyta – Jaj, ne haragudj, ez rossz vicc volt.

- Nem gond – mosolygott csekélyen és felszisszent, amikor Arthur a jéghideg borsót a fél arcára nyomta.

- Bocs, de inkább ez, mint hogy kétszer ekkorára dagadjon.

- Igen, tudom.

- Máshol nem sérültél meg? – tette fel aggódva a kérdést

- Nem, csak ez az arcomon. Ne aggódj.

- Csak nem akarom, hogy mentő vigyen el.

- Azt én sem szeretném. – morzsolta a fogai között

Elvétve vetettek egymásra egy-egy pillantást, de inkább Alfred akarta elszigetelni magát. Látta az angol szemeiből, hogy magyarázatot követelnek.

- Mia apja csapott pofán.

- Mia apja? Nem az volt, hogy elutaznak a hétvégére?

- Hát úgy volt, aztán tessék, meglepetés. – aztán újra elhallgatott és csak nézett ki a fejéből – Azt akarod, hogy elmeséljem? – tette fel a kérdést, miután szinte érezte a másik kíváncsiságát a levegőben.

- Csak ha nem esik nehezedre elmesélni. – mentegetőzött haloványan

- Nos, - sóhajtott mélyen - úgy volt, hogy Mia szülei munka ügyben elutaznak Bostonba, és azt hittük, senki nem fog zaklatni minket. Sétáltunk, filmet néztünk, elvoltunk. Aztán, hát... – vörösödött el – elkapott minket a hangulat. Ezt gondolom nem kell elmagyaráznom vagy megindokolnom. – Arthur bólogatott és érezte, hogy torkában dobog a szíve – Szóval ott voltunk félpucéron, amikor halljuk a szülők hangját, tudod, „szia kicsim", meg ilyen. Én csak megdöbbentem, de Mia egyenesen megrémült és kapkodva próbált valamit magára kapni. És akkor benyitott az apja. Igazából a nevelő apja, Miát pici kora óta ő neveli a vérszerinti apja helyett, de erre ott helyben rájöttem volna, mert tök feka és izmos krapek. Lefagyott képpel álltunk ott, a fickó meg egyenesen nekem jött.

- Óh, basszus! – szívta vissza a levegőt fogain keresztül

- Hát igen, basszus. Tudtam, hogy a lányos apák féltik lányaikat, de ez egyenesen megveszett. Fenyegetve „kérdezte", hogy mégis mit művelek, meg mit képzelek magamról, hogy meg akarom rontani a lányát, vagy mit. Meg persze, hogy feljelent, ha mégegyszer a közelébe kerülök, de előtte elintézi, hogy törött legyen pár csontom. Már korábban is keveredtem bunyókba, úgyhogy megtanultam megvédeni magam, de ez mindennél rosszabb volt. Valahogy más, ha egy velem egykorú srác vagy egy dühös apuka az ellenfelem. Nagy nehezen összekaptam a cuccaimat, még mielőtt kivágott volna a lakásból. Akkor húzott be nekem, amikor éppen nem figyeltem oda, szóval innen a harci sérülés.

- Ez borzasztó. – tűnődött a férfi – És Mia?

- Ő tehetetlenül sírt vagy kiabált az apjára. Valószínűleg most okítják ki. Nem tudom, fogalmam sincs, hogy most mi a tennivaló.

- Hát először is, ne te keresd fel. Ha ennyire félelmetes apuci, mint ahogy elmondtad, akkor jobb, ha nem húzzol ujjat vele.

- És még sms-t se írjak neki?

- Na nehogy már te kérj bocsánatot! Eszednél vagy?

- Nem, vagy, de... – elgondolkodott – Persze, tényleg nem akarom még nagyon bajba sódorni magam, mert aztán nincs az a púder, ami elrejti a sebeimet. Csak nem tudom, jó lenne tisztázni ezt az egészet. Mármint, ezek szerint nem is mesélt rólam? Végig úgy járt velem, hogy a szülők mit sem sejtettek? Mert tényleg úgy rontott rám, mintha most kerülnék a képbe először. Talán szégyellnivaló alak vagyok?

- Nem, dehogy, ne is gondolj ilyesmire.

- Akkor meg miért kockáztatott ekkorát? Én békésen szeretem megoldani a családi vitákat.

- Nem mindenki olyan, mint te. És nem hinném, hogy szégyellt volna, egyszerűen csak az a logikus magyarázat, amit amúgy minden lányos szülő megtesz, hogy féltik őket, főleg ebben a korban. És mivel a szülők nem tudnak utána járni a dolgoknak, ezért inkább minden fiút eltiltanak tőlük. Most ha úgy nézzük, hogy apucinak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy jársz Miával, és akkor pont az ágyban lát meg titeket egy olyan szituációban, akkor ne csodálkozz, hogy kiverte nála a biztosítékot. Ez persze nem a te hibád, hanem Miáé, minimum megemlíthette volna, hogy együtt vagytok, de inkább hazudott. Szerintem az a legkevesebb, hogy a lábad elé borul és bocsánatért könyörög, meg hogy elmagyarázza az izomagyú apjának, hogy vegyen vissza magából. Ha negyed annyira ismert volna, mint én téged, akkor nem emelt volna rád kezet.

- Kösz. Azt hiszem, igazad van, ettől az egésztől kissé megborult a bizalmam Mia irányában, és át kell gondolnom mindezt. – tépelődve gondolkodott

Arthur szemei felcsillantak. Jól hallotta? Megfordult a fejében, hogy esetleg szakítana a lánnyal? Megdöbbentő hír lenne, és a legnagyobb önzőségből és gonoszságból kívánta, hogy bárcsak így lenne.

- Te mit csináltál amúgy, amikor hazaértem?

- Óh, hát csak whiskyt ittam.

- Ittas vagy?

- Amikor megláttam az arcodat, egyből kijózanodtam. – kuncogott

- Komolyan? – mosolygott öniróniából – Miért, annyira rossz a pofám?

- Annyira nem rossz, mint kétszer ennyire, csak megijedtem, és azért. Fáj még amúgy?

- Aha, de a jég jól esik.

- Remek, akkor megkérhetlek, hogy tartsd is meg magadnak? Már elgémberedett a karom.

- Jah, persze, szólhattál volna korábban is.

Megemelte karját, hogy átvegye a pályát, de amikor ezt az ártatlan mozdulatot akarta megtenni, ujjai érintették a britét. Annak smaragdzöld szemei tágra nyíltak a pozitív áramütéstől. Azonnal elrántotta kezét, nehogy megint képtelen legyen uralkodni magán.

- Akkor mi legyen?

- Hogy érted?

- Csinálunk valamit, vagy csak itt fogunk tökéletlenkedni?

- „Nem hinném, hogy te azt akarnád csinálni, amit én most nagyon szeretnék". Miért, mire lenne kedved?

- Lehúzni egy pohár whiskyt.

- Nahát! Ez is újdonság. Még azt hiszem, soha nem láttalak töményet inni.

- Most viszont a szükségét érzem. Miért, tilos?

- Hát, nem vagy még huszonegy éves, – nézett rá enyhén grimaszkodva, Alfred viszonzásként megemelte szemöldökét – de természetesen a vendégem vagy. Gyere – a férfi beinvitálta a fiút az ő szentélyébe és helyet kínált neki. A whiskys pohárba jeget dobott és megtöltötte nagyjából a pohár negyedéig alkohollal. – Akkor egészségedre! – emelte poharát

- Neked is haver! – koccintottak diadalmasan.

Arthur akadály nélkül kortyolt egy nagyot, ám Alfred szinte azonnal az asztalra vágta a poharat, összerándult és savanyú képet vágott.

- Fhúj! – nyilvánította ki nemtetszését

- Nem tetszik?

- Haver, hogy tudod ezt meginni? – keserű arckifejezése teljes megrökönyödését fejezte ki

- Nem tudom, csak úgy. Most ittál először ilyesmit? – hangsúlyában kétkedés bújt meg

- Hát jah. Na pillanat, mindjárt megoldom. – és kiment a szobából

- Hé, mit csinálsz?

- Egy perc! – hangja a konyhából érkezett, és villámgyorsan vissza is tért, egy üveg kólával a kezében.

- Te meg akarod szentségteleníteni a whiskymet kólával? – horkant rá dühösen Arthur

- Így meg nem fogom inni. – a mirelit borsót az ölébe rakta, amíg felöntötte poharát az édes itallal

- Na, de akkor is, - hüledezett – nem kötelező meginni.

- De én whiskyzni akarok veled.

- Óh, tényleg? – kérdezte halkan, döbbenten Arthur

- Aha. Töményet nem szokásom inni, de most így döntöttem. Igazad van, nem vagyok még huszonegy éves, de mondd már meg nekem, minden fiatal betartja ezt?

- Naná, hogy nem! Én is korábban kezdtem, pedig Európában már hamarabb felnőttnek számítasz. Amúgy tényleg, ezt sosem kérdeztem meg. Hogy tudsz a Burlesque-be táncolni, ha az egy night klub, de te még gyerek vagy? – megköszörülte torkát – Pontosítok, gyereknek számítasz itt New Yorkban.

- Úgy, hogy Kiku furfangosan elrendezte, hogy már tizennyolc éves kortól lehessen ott dolgozni.

- Aha. Akkor nem illegálisan vagy ott?

- Nem, persze hogy nem.

- Remek, ennek örülök.

Alfred megszagolta a kólával felhígított whiskyt, ami kellemetlen illatot árasztott, de már ihatóbb állapotban volt, mint tisztán. Körbenézett a szobában, eltűnődött a látványtól.

- Szóval, ez a hírhedt szoba?

- Mármint a piálos szobám?

- Jah, Francis mesélte, hogy mindig lakat alatt tartod és csak különleges embereket engedsz be.

- Nekem ez itt a szentélyem, évekig gyűjtögettem, és akkor igenis megmondhatom, hogy ki jöhet be és ki nem.

- Végülis jogos. És én miért érdemeltem meg ezt a megtiszteltetést?

- Mert a barátom vagy, talán a legjobb, akit valaha kaphattam.

- Ez igazán kedves. Én is örülök, hogy így alakult. – széles pimasz mosoly után néhány néma percet iszogatással töltöttek – Amúgy, tényleg igaz, hogyha iszol, akkor vagy sírsz vagy rámozdulsz valakire?

- Hadd találjam ki, Francis mesélte ezt is?

- Igen.

- Ennyire téma vagyok?

- Nem, igazából csak egyszer volt rólad szó, amikor elvitt engem, meg néhány táncost, akik éppen ráértek, az étterembe ahol dolgozik, hogy néhány új ételét kóstoljuk meg és mondjuk el a véleményünket. Jah, meg azt is mondta, hogy pokoli a kajád, de én ezt nem tudtam sem megcáfolni, sem igazolni, mert soha nem láttalak főzni.

- Eltöröm annak az embernek a karjait! – mordult rá az éppen hiányzó férfira, Alfred csak halkan kuncogott – El ne hidd, amit mondott, igenis tudok főzni, és nem is annyira szörnyű, mint ahogy ő beállítja, csak a nagy elvárásainak és ízvilágának nem megfelelő az én főztöm, úgyhogy bekaphatja! – fonta össze karjait pattogva

- Hehe, hát erre nem mondok semmit. – bujkáló vigyora még így, sebesen is, rendkívül helyes volt

- Na, majd egyszer bebizonyítom neked, meg annak a sültagyúnak is!

- Te tudod, nekem nem kell bizonygatnod. Én krumplin és marhahúson nőttem fel, nehéz lenne ezt überelni.

-BURLESQUE-

-EP 12-

Több mint két hónap leteltével Arthurt önzőségből fakadó megkönnyebbülés kerítette hatalmába: Alfred szakított Miaval. Alfrednak meg kellett szenvednie, hogy egyáltalán a lány közelébe kerüljön, ugyanis nevelőapja folyton a nyomában volt, telefonjától pedig megfosztotta. Ennek a folytonos titkos találkozókban először még volt valami izgalmas, tiltott hangulat, mint a régi kor szerelmeseinek. De ez hamar elmúlt, helyette nem maradt más, mint teher, kételkedés, közömbösség. A fiú végül föladta; nem akart egy olyan kapcsolatban lenni, ahol a környezete nem fogadja el, és még lehetőséget sem biztosít igazi énjének bemutatására. Egy-két napig viszonylag hallgataggá vált, látszott, hogy az esemény hatása alatt van, hisz kedvelte a lányt. Eljött végre Arthur ideje, hogy felvidítsa a fiút, és ennek hálájául az amerikai mosolya hamarosan visszatért teljes fényében. Több időt töltöttek egymással, egyre jobban megismerték egymást, és egyre hálásabbak voltak egymás jelenlétének. Mondhatni, szimbiózisban éltek: Alfred szórakoztatta Arthurt, míg Arthur viselkedésével adott témát a szórakoztatáshoz. Aztán egy napon Arthur fejvesztve és fortyogó dühvel rontott haza.

- Hogy menne egy oszlop ennek a sok idiótának, akikre nem lehet semmit rábízni!

- Öhh... szia Arthur... – köszönt megszeppenve Al

- Szia. – morgolódott a brit és lecsapta az aktatáskáját – Komolyan, néhány embert irtani kellene, hogy ne fertőzzön másokat.

- Mi történt?

- Holnapután lapzárta és valamelyik kétbalkezes letörölte a decemberi szám anyagának több mint a felét. Huss, elrepült! – gesztikulált karjával

- Basszus, az eléggé szívás.

- Naná, hogy az! A következő durván 48 órában dolgozhatok alvás nélkül, csodálatos lesz. Már ki is találtam, és kérlek ne is vitatkozz ezzel. Átköltözöl az én hálószobámba, vidd a cuccaidat, amire szükséged van, én meg a te szobádban leszek édes kettesben a laptopommal. Csak ott van asztal és szék, ami ilyen hosszú időre kényelmes. Ez van, fogadd el! Tévézhetsz, meg mit tudom én, csak kérlek, ne zavarj. Egyedül egy dolog miatt gyere be: ellenőrizd, hogy nem aludtam el. – Alfred megvonta a szemöldökét. Kisebb döbbenetet érzett Arthur határozottságától.

- Jól van, ahogy gondolod. – átsétált a szobájába és a holmijai között kotorászott – És csak egyedül fogsz dolgozni? Nem segít senki?

- A jobbkezem, Christina csinálja az elveszett anyag másik felét. Na, igyekezz, légy szíves! – ugratta lekezelően

Alfred engedelmeskedett. Látta, érezte, hogy Arthurban majd kitör egy vulkán, ugyanakkor volt benne valami tettrekész, ellentámadásra jellemző akaraterő. Szemei nem hazudtak, a brit előszedte a határozott és jó irányítóra méltó énjét. Alfred megrendült a szikrázó tekintettől. Arthur ezzel bezárkózott a szobába, létezésének semmi jelét nem mutatta, még vizért sem járt ki igazán. Alfrednak viszont kedve volt kimozdulni, és tárcsázta azt az embert, akiről úgy gondolta, tud is megoldást a problémájára.

- Csá Ryan, zavarlak?

- Nem, mondd csak. – hangja jókedvűen hangzott a vonal másik oldaláról

- Te figyelj már, nem mész ma este valahova?

- Jaj, Al, jókor hívsz! Éppen a fél folyosóval készülünk Andersonba, egy pubba, mert nincs óránk a héten, és ha szeretnél, nyugodtan csatlakozhatsz hozzánk.

- Juj, komolyan?

- Hát persze! Annyi, hogy még össze kell szedni a brigádót, de úgy 8 órára ott leszünk. Tudod hol van a hely?

- Jah, voltam egyszer ott, oda találok.

- Zsír. Akkor nyolc óra.

- Rendben. Kösz szépen. Helló!

- Helló-helló!

Alfred rögvest örömtáncba perdült a jó hírtől. Hétköznap egy jó kis összejövetel, sok emberrel; kész szerencse. Szundított egy kicsit, mert még volt annyi ideje, utána meg sem állt a pubig, ahova pontosan nyolc óra nulla-nullakor toppant be. Azonnal felismerte, hogy a csapat még nem érkezett meg, ezt telefonon keresztül is megerősítették, így kelletlenül helyet foglalt és várt. A bejárathoz legközelebbi ülést választotta, hogy véletlenül se kerüljék el egymást szem elől. A telefonján szórakozott, hogy elüsse az unalmát, utána egy negyed órával később két ismerős arcra bukkant: Charlie és Brian, szintén táncosok a Burlesque-ben.

- Nahát, sziasztok skacok! – üdvözölte őket Alfred

- Szia haver. Ryan mondta, hogy te is csatlakozol. – köszöntötte Charlie egy határozott pacsival, ami szempillantás alatt kézfogásba változott át

- Ja-ja, én is itt vagyok. – Brianra nézett – Neked is helló!

- Szia! - hasonló köszöntési formát bonyolítottak le

- Szóval, nem tudjátok hol vannak a többiek? – kérdezte Alfred

- Az előbb hívtam fel Ryant, azt mondja úton vannak, de az még egy fél óra. – felelt a kérdésre Charlie

- Ő mondta?

- Nem, ismerem. Ryanra mindig rá kell számolni egy fél órát minimum. Gyere, addig igyunk meg egy sört.

- Jó ötlet.

Odasétáltak a pulthoz, és Charlie kedvességből és jóindulatból meghívta őket az egy méteres sörre. Ez nem volt más, mint egy méteres, keskeny, fából készült, fogantyúval ellátott láda szerű pohártartó. Ebbe pontosan tíz darab, három decis pohár kaphatott helyet. Sörrel felturbózva igazán szép látvány volt. Kiválasztottak egy szimpatikus asztalt, amit birtokba is vettek, utána a sörös poharak kerültek a figyelem középpontjába. Elvettek egy-egy poharat, és hangulatos köszöntés fejében összekoccintották a pohár felső, majd alsó felét, végül háromszor az asztalhoz ütögették. Beszélgetni kezdtek, amíg rekordos sebességgel, egy órás késéssel be nem állított a tíz fős társaság.

- Te figyelj már Ryan, melyik időzónában vagy? – kérdezte incselkedve Alfred

- Jól van na, kellett egy kicsit alapozni. De most itt vagyunk. Srácok, ő itt Alfred! – mutatta be barátainak Alfredot Ryan. Alfred ennek megfelelően egyenként bemutatkozott és üdvözölte őket.

Kénytelenek voltak egy másik terembe fáradni, ahol hosszabb asztalok voltak, így elférhettek egy csomóban. Alfred felmérte a társaságot: mind különböző arcok voltak, fiúk-lányok együttesen, és szemmel láthatóan különböző személyiségekkel. A legnagyobb figyelem egy lány testvérpárra irányult, a hosszú és vörös hullámokban gazdag hajkoronával áldott Stacy és húga, a cérnaegyenes, étcsokoládé hajú Rachel. Mindkettőjüknek megállás nélkül járt a szája, mindenhez és mindenkihez volt valamilyen dumájuk. Rajtuk kivül még két lány volt, az amúgy fiúkban fölényes létszámú baráti körben. Később, elég sok ember meglepetésére, a nővérek nagynénije is beállított, igencsak jó hangulatba. A lányok vidáman borultak kedvenc nagynénijük nyakába, aki hozott nekik és a többieknek is finom süteményt. Nem árt valamivel ellensúlyozni az alkoholt. Így már minden korosztályból lehetett volna válogatni, annyira sokszínűvé csiszolódott a csoport. Az idő telt, nevettek, hangoskodtak, az italok pedig csak úgy tűntek el. Még egy becsempészett brandy is került terítékre, de Alfred igyekezett ellenállni most az egyszer, hisz lehet, hogy a többieknek lesz idejük másnaposan szenvedni, ám neki reggel edzés van beírva a naptárban. Kötelessége volt minél józanabbul maradni. Egyik pillanatban Stacy telefonhívást kapott, hogy egy tőlük független csoport, akiket ismer, kint vannak a Central Parkban, és meggyőzték a lányt, hogy vonuljanak ki a zöld oázisba. Nem volt túl nagy ellenkezés, el is indultak, na de milyen állapotban? Az egy dolog, hogy Alfred a legjózanabb egyike volt, de a kevésbé józanokat már elég nehéz volt unszolni. A csoport nagyjából három részre tagolódva haladt a cél irányába, teljesen gyalog, a hűvös novemberi ég alatt. Szinte alig indulás után, Stacy levetette magát egy templom bejárati lépcsőjére és lazán rágyújtott egy cigarettára. A srácok csak nevetve jegyezték meg, hogy ebben a tempóban nehézkesen fog összejönni az a csoportos találkozó. Ha tudták volna, hogy nem is tévedtek olyan sokat. A fiúk felsegítették a becsípett lányt, az egyikőjük nyakába csimpaszkodva eljutottak az utca sarkáig, ahol a másik testvér, Rachel egy újabb ökörséget csinált. A járdán felsorakoztatott, csípőig érő járdaszegély korlát egyik fejdíszét nemes egyszerűségből leszedte, bár ezt nem a puszta erejének köszönhette, korábban meglazította valaki, és éppen a táskájába próbálta betuszkolni. Mindenki először azt hitte, hogy szórakozik, de ő komolyan gondolta, hogy azt a vasdarabot ő elviszi az éjszaka emlékeként. Némi győzködés után újra elindultak, de pár sarokra újabb torlasz következett: betértek egy non-stop üzletbe feltankolni a továbbiakra. Valóságosan körbeállták az alkohol részleget, részletesen megvitatva hogy mit kellene megvenni. A fiatal amerikai már csak azért vett egy sört, hogy megadja a formaiságot az eseményhez. Kicsit izgult, mert valahogy mindig megfeledkezik arról, hogy hivatalosan még nem ihatna alkoholt, de eddig mindig megúszta, hogy bárki is kérdőre vonja korát. Most is könnyedén megúszta. Talán a szemüveg teszi, vagy hogy nála idősebbekkel volt, akárhogy is, a mázli mindig az oldalán állt. Miután fizetett és kint várta a többieket, újabb nevetséges vagy éppen meghökkentő látványok következtek. Először is az egyik srác kedélyesen kínálgatta őket egy dobos kakaóval, ám a mosolyából egyértelműen látszott, hogy az nem simán kakaó volt. Valóban nem volt az.

- Melyik állat találta ezt ki? – kérdezte Alfred nevetve miután megkóstolta a kakaó-brandy keveréket

- Ha elmondanám, meg kell hogy öljelek! – kapta a választ a kóstoltató fiútól

- Hát nem tudom haver, de én még mindig kikészülök ettől a szartól. – mondta egy másik fiú, aki Alfred előtt ivott az őrült koktélból

- Ki kér fagyit? – érdeklődte dalolászva egy másik srác, akinek szintén elfelejtette a nevét Al

- Novemberbe? Te normális vagy?

- Én kérek! – toppant elébe Stacy és zavarba ejtően mutatta be mindenkinek, hogy az édesség egy pillanat alatt hogyan tűnik el a szájában. A férfiak fantáziája egyből feléledt, látván, hogy milyen mély torkú is igazán a leányzó. A lány nagynénije átkarolta vállánál és kíváncsian tett fel egy kérdést.

- Mondd csak, Greg mit szólna, ha ezt meglátná?

- Viccelsz? Gregnek kurva nagy, muszáj gyakorolnom.

- Na, erre az információra mindenképp szükségem volt mielőtt még meghalok! – hangzott egy hang a tömegből.

A két családtag nevetve botorkált arrébb, és valahogy sikerült lelkesedést tömködni az emberekbe, hogy bizony indulni kell. Útközben a fiúk még kétszer megismételtették Stacyvel a fagyis jelenetet és mindkét alkalom alatt nevetve és hüledezve reagáltak az erotikus bemutatóra. Alfred szorosan Charlie mellett maradt, aki még teljesen elfogadható állapotban volt, és egy két literes kólát cipelt a karjában. Egy örökkévalóságig tartott, míg egyáltalán megközelítették a zöld övezetet. Amikor igyekezett a szétszéledt csoport újra egyesülni, Stacy képtelen volt veszteg maradni.

- Cicc-cicc!

- Te meg milyen macskák hívogatsz? – kérdezte Al

- Azokat, ni! – biccentette előre fejét, de a táncos srác nem látott semmilyen négy lábú állatkát, és értetlenül rázta a fejét – A rendőrök! Ők a cicák. – Alfred számára teljesen érthetetlen volt, hogy miért lennének macskák a járőröző rendőrök, de esélye sem volt rákérdezni, mert a lány, két dobozos sörrel a kezében, tárt karokkal sétált a két férfi felé.

- Stacy, csillapodj. – húzta vissza kabátjánál a kedves nagynéni

- De ők kollégák. Ismerem őket! Múltkor együtt voltunk azon a bevetésen! – a lány mentőtisztnek tanul, éppen másodéves az egyetemen.

- Akkor sem szabad. – dorgálta modorra a rokon

Fél pillanatra őrizetlenül maradt a lány, és kapva az alkalomon, a két rendőr után eredt. Leszólította őket, és a többiek igyekeztek köré gyűlni, és menteni, ami menthető. A lány viszont megállíthatatlan volt, egyenesen adott egy-egy puszit a két rendőr arcára, és ha ez még nem lett volna elég, húga követte példáját. Rajtuk kívül mindenki rettentően kínosnak érezte a szituációt. A két testvér pacsival könyvelték el, hogy a bakancslistájukból ezt is kipipálhatják. Aztán végre valahára, ott voltak a Central Parkban. A hangulat remek volt, kik a füvön, kik a padokon foglaltak helyet, és valaki agyában megfogant a zseniális gondolat: activity-vel kellene szórakoztassák egymást. A legegyszerűbb megoldást választották, egymás fülébe súgva mondták a bemutatásra köteles szavakat. Robin, lakodalom, olimpia, Hupikék törpikék, jövő, mezőgazdasági vontatógép, örökzöld, majomkenyérfa, légitársaság, űrszonda, parazita, csillagpor, Amerikai pite, Zeusz,-amit Rachel szexnek értett, így teljesen más lett a végeredmény, és ezek csak a szavak legjava, amik mutogatásra kerültek. Az alkohol fogytával a fiatalok fázni kezdtek, de a ritka jó társaság így is összetartónak bizonyult. Alfred azonban a pontos idő tudatában, hajnali fél három, kellemetlen döntésre kellett elhatároznia magát, mégpedig a fájdalmas búcsú fogalma alatt távozásra volt köteles. Elbúcsúzott mindenkitől és elégedett mosollyal fogott egy taxit és hamarosan otthon ki is kötött, amikor ugyanis már nem kellett esti mesét felolvasni neki.

-BURLESQUE-

-EP 12-

Másnap, pontosabban aznap reggel az amerikai benyitott a brithez. A nyitott ablakon keresztül friss, hideg levegő csapta meg arcát. Az ágyon gyűrődésnek semmi nyoma, teljesen érintetlenül árválkodott. Arthur Alfredra pillantott. Nem volt egy szívmelengető látvány, nyúzott képe és karikás szemei egyértelműen arra utaltak, hogy egy percet sem aludt az éjjel.

- Hé, megvagy még? – kérdezte halkan, kedvesen a fiatalabbik

- Talán, - dörzsölte meg szemeit – kösz, hogy benéztél, még ébren vagyok.

- Nem kérsz valamit? Reggeli, tea, kávé, akármi?

- Jaj, kedves tőled, de hagyd csak, ne foglalkozz velem. Nehogy elkéss az edzésedről. – Alfred bizonytalanul állt az ajtófélfánál

- Biztos?

- Persze-persze. Menj és hagyj magamra. - Azzal újra a laptopja került a figyelem középpontjába, teljesen elzárva magát a külvilágtól.

Alfred edzés után betért egy szupermarketbe és egy szatyor kajával tért haza. Biztosra vette, hogy lakótársa örülni fog ennek a gesztusnak, főleg ha össze is dob valamilyen finomságot. A délutáni próbát egy órával későbbre rakták, így bőven volt ideje almás pitét sütni. Bár nem látszott, Alfred remekül értett néhány ételhez. Főleg a kerti partikból szerezte a tudását; steaket, húspogácsát pazarul el tudta készíteni. Az almás pite mindig is az egyik kedvenc édességének számított, így nem volt kérdés, meg kell tanulnia a receptet. Amíg a pite a sűtőben sütkérezett, addig összedobott pár szendvicset. Először magának, amit rögtön el is tüntetett, utána a britnek is kedveskedett egy párral. Bónuszként hozott energiaitalt is az üzletből. A pite elkészült; egy óriás szelettel, a két szendviccsel és az energiaitallal bekopogott a férfihoz. Nem reagált így egyszerűen csak benyitott. Nem aludt, de annyira bele volt merülve a munkába, hogy szinte összefolyt tekintete a a képernyővel. Finoman megbökte vállánál és az azonnal megrándult és meglepődött.

- Jaj, nyugi, csak én vagyok. – mondta nyugodt hangnemben az amerikai

- Jah, látom. – válaszolta halkan és levette szemüvegét, hogy megdörzsölje fáradt szemeit

- Hoztam neked kaját. – letette a tálcát az asztal sarkára – Energiaital, hogy ébren maradj, ha már minden áron ez a cél. Szendvics, semmi extra, és saját készítésű pite. Egyél.

- Ezt te csináltad? – kérdezte megilletődve

- Aha. – bólintott vidáman – Úgyhogy megenni! Amúgy sem ettél egész nap.

- Ilyenkor fel sem tűnik. – mondta egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében és szemezni kezdett a feltálalt étellel

- Tessék. – nyomta a férfi ölébe a tálcát – Jó étvágyat!

- Köszönöm. Ez tényleg nagyon kedves tőled.

Arthur félénken harapott rá az első falatra. Nem érezte magát éhesnek, a stressz hatására nála ez gyakran előfordult.

- Jól haladsz?

- Fogjuk rá, de ma este sem aludhatok.

- Akkor elég durva lehet. Még jó, hogy hoztam neked energiát.

- Még soha nem ittam ilyesmit. – nézett kétkedve a dobozos italra

- Nem? – lepődött meg – Akkor most itt az ideje.

- Nem hiszem, hogy erre szükségem lenne.

- Arthur, ne haragudj, de olyan képed van, mint akit megnyúztak és kifordítottak. Én már azon sem csodálkoznék, ha álmodban beszélsz éppen.

- Ennyire pocsékul festek?

- Na jó, lehet kicsit túlzásba vittem, de ettől függetlenül, bivalyerő kell még egy alvásmentes éjszakához.

- Talán igazad lehet. Ilyen hosszú időre még sosem kellett talpon lennem. Egye a fene, egyszer élünk.

- Ez a beszéd!

Arthur reflexszerűen félrepillantott és még össze is hunyorította sápadt szemeit, amikor lenyomta a fémdoboz nyitóját. A doboz engedett; a szén-dioxid kiszabadult és hallani lehetett a jellegzetes pezsgést. Megszagolta, édes, tutti-frutti illata volt. Kész koffeinbomba volt az ő fekete teáihoz képest, bár azok is bővelkedtek becsületes adaggal.

- Nemsokára előadjuk a legújabb produkciónkat. – szólalt meg Alfred miután Arthur már csak az italával barátkozott

- Jól hangzik. Gondolom te leszel a főszereplő.

- Még szép! – fényezte büszkeségét – Gyere el a debütálásra, oltári lesz!

- Hát nem is tudom. Mikor lesz?

- Kiku most szervezi, de valamivel hálaadás után lesz.

- Nos, az szerintem megvalósítható.

- Szuper! Jah, hálaadásról jut eszembe, Gilbert és Elisa meghívtak minket hozzájuk.

- Minket?

- Jah, engem, téged. Meg még Francis és Antonio is jönni fog. – Arthur pislogott párat

- Ez most kicsit túl sok információ egy napra.

- Van valami baj? Mármint leszámítva, hogy halálra dolgozod magad.

- Azt leszámítva, hogy már nem igazán ünneplem a hálaadást, meg úgy egyetlenegy ünnepet sem. Erre jössz te és meghívatatsz valakihez.

- De... ez hálaadás... fontos ünnep, hisz mindenki hálás valamiért.

A férfi elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, mire is lehetne hálás, aztán rájött, elég csak Alfredra néznie és máris hálás lehet. Végül rábólintott a meghívásra, de a munka sem készül el magától.

Másnap reggel, amikor megkapta Christinatól az ő részét, és a saját anyagával együtt végre teljes volt az újság, végtelen megkönnyebbülés remegtette meg csontjait. Csinált vagy öt másolatot, biztos ami biztos alapon, és e-mailen azonnal elküldte főnökének, lapzárta előtt durván egy órával. Az öröm mámorától még éber volt majdnem egy fél órát, azután viszont úgy elterült a kanapén, mint autómatrica a szélvédőn. Mély, békés és megérdemelt alvás. Amikor Alfred hazaért az edzésről, mosolyogva bámulta, amint a brit édesen szundít. Mikor már úgy érezte, túlzásba viszi a bámészkodást, karjába zárta és átvitte a saját szobájába a britet. Óvatosan az ágyra fektette és betakarta. Arthur semmit sem érzékelt az átköltöztetésből, rezzenéstelenül aludt tovább. A táncos fiú mosolygott, átfésült pár tincset a férfi szemének környékéből. Aranyosnak találta így Arthurt, volt benne valami megnevezhetetlen érzés, amitől legszívesebben megölelné az ember az illetőt. Aztán elsápadt és elborzadt magától. Mintha ez a barátság kicsit többet jelentene neki, mint eddig bármilyen barátsága.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII. fejezet**

Kimerültség, túlhevülés, kielégülés. A kétnapnyi kialvatlanságot egy késő délutánig tartó hibernálással ellensúlyozta a brit férfi, ám az életbe való rángatását mégsem az alvás, hanem az az után következő szenvedélyes szeretkezés jelentette, az idősebb szeretőjével, Parkerral. Arthur szégyenlősen bebugyolálta meztelen testét takarójával, míg a másik férfi csak elégedetten feküdt kényelmesen. Szívritmusuk lassacskán a normális ütembe kezdett visszatérni.

- Hát... – fogott bele Arthur – azt hiszem ez most életmentő szex volt.

- Látom, még mindig szeretsz túlzásokba esni.

- Nem, most komolyan, erre nagyon szükségem volt.

- Nekem is. – vallotta be megkönnyebbülve Parker – Sajnálom, hogy az utóbbi időben ennyire hanyagolnom kellett téged.

- Történt valami rendkívüli?

- Úgy volt, hogy eladjuk a céget, mert magas összeget ígértek érte, aztán a felvásárlónak az utolsó pillanatban rosszul mentek a részvényei és visszalépett. Úgyhogy minden az eredetibe kellett visszaállítani, és ez nem kicsit emésztette fel az idegeimet. Az asszony meg persze egyre jobban átváltott házi sárkányba, hogy miért ezt a fajta tejet veszem, miért nem a másikat, miért focimeccset nézek és nem vele egy szappanoperát, miért az alsó fiókba pakolom a zoknijaimat, miért nem a felsőbe, és még sorolhatnám. Szeretem őt, tényleg szeretem, de sokszor halálosan kikészít. – panaszkodott indulatosan a férfi.

- Talán csak azt akarja, hogy jobban figyelj rá.

- Viccelsz? Mostanság teljesen meghibbant! Azt a kevéske időt, amit a haverokkal tölthetnék is kisajátít magának, utána meg én érzem rosszul magam, hogy hogy mertem focimeccset nézni velük, és miért nem inkább az ő vadiúj melltartójának a minőségét ellenőrzöm le. Jah, meg képzeld! Meséltem Annaról, az exbarátnőmről, ugye?

- Igen, emlékszem rá, aki a cégednél dolgozik.

- Igen, pontosan ő az. Na, múltkor az én drága Victoriam – érezhető volt az irónia – provokálta őt azzal, hogy mit képzel, hogy ő ott dolgozik, hogy én már semmit sem akarhatok tőle, mármint Annatól, mert mi ketten Victoriaval remekül megvagyunk, és hogy keressen más munkahelyet magának, mert feljelenti, hogy mi ketten egy munkahelyen dolgozunk. Szerinted normális ez a nő?

- Miért, közben Annaval is kavarod a levet?

- Dehogy kavarok, mi ketten már csak barátok meg munkatársak vagyunk, de Victoria azt hiszi, hogy Anna vissza akar csábítani, és provokálja, sőt, múltkor neki is esett! Először nem hittem Annanak, csak amikor már James jó barátom is beszámolt Anna igazáról, mert szemtanúja volt az eseménynek. Hihetetlen, egyszerűen megőrült.

- Talán túlzottan is féltékeny.

- A „talán" még enyhe kifejezés. – a telefonja után nyúlt – Nézd csak, 28 nem fogadott hívás amióta itt vagyok nálad. Direkt lenémítottam, hogy ne zavarjon.

- Az igen! Nem sokat tudok az esetről, de mintha ki akarna sajátítani…

- Ezt James is, és Anna is mondta. Először nem akartam elhinni, de kezdek odajutni, hogy tényleg ez az igazság. Nem akarom elveszíteni őt, de ezzel a viselkedéssel sem tudok együtt élni.

- Nem beszéltél vele? Hogy nincs miért aggódnia, hogy Annaval csak barátok vagytok?

- Mondtam én már vagy tízszer, és mindig megígérte, hogy rendesen fog viselkedni, de néma fülekre talált a kérésem.

- Hát akkor nem tudom. Nem akarok helyetted dönteni, de mint szeretőd, azt hadd mondjam el neked, hogy ne pazarold az idődet hozzád nem illő emberekre. Csak saját magaddal szúrsz ki.

- Igen, ebben igazad van. Na és veled van valami újdonság? Ha nem haragszol, gyorsan foglald össze, utána mennem kell.

- Igazából, nekem sem tejfel az élet. Szerelmes lettem a szobatársamba.

- Komolyan? – döbbent meg – Eddig még nem is hallottam tőled ezt a mondatot. És ő? Nem léptetek valamit az ügy érdekében?

- A srác, Alfred hetero, és esélyem sincs, hogy megváltoztassam. - biggyesztette le ajkait.

- Ezt ő mondta, hogy nem menne bele, vagy csak te mondod?

- Nem mindenki olyan, mint te, Parker. Alfred tényleg egy rendes srác, és egy rendkívüli barát, és félek, hogy ezzel tönkretenném a barátságunkat.

- De tudja, hogy meleg vagy, ugye?

- Jah, persze, már az első percektől tudta, és annyira toleráns, hogy az már lassan művészi. Egy night clubban táncol ahol a nők és még a férfiak is oda vannak érte.

- Szerintem akkor is próbáld meg, mert mi van, ha mégsem tartja annyira visszataszítónak a dolgot.

- Én nagyon félek bevallani neki. Mi van, ha totál megutál, és újra csend borul a lakásomba? – vágott kétségbeesett arcot és elrettenve szorongatta tovább takaróját - Megőrülnék, ha megszűnne az a vidámság, amit az ő lényével hordoz magával.

- Akkor mond el neki részegen! Aztán meglátod, hogyan reagál. – Arthurt ezzel felrázta baljós rémületeiből, aki felvonta szemöldökét és erősen elgondolkodott az elhangzottakon.

- Te nem is mondasz olyan hülyeséget! Ha részegen közelítek hozzá, akkor simán ráfoghatom az alkoholra és nem az érzéseimre. Parker, te zseniális vagy! – derült mosolyra, sőt szinte nevetésre görbült a szája - Miért nem gondoltam még erre eddig?

- Na, jó tudni, hogy még remek magánéleti tanácsokat is tudok adni. – dagadt a melle a büszkeségtől, majd a telefonjának képernyőjére pillantott – 32 nem fogadott hívás. Ne haragudj Arthur, de azt hiszem, hogy jobb lesz, ha hazamegyek.

- Persze, menj csak, nehogy ennél is nagyobb bajba kerülj.

- Minél nagyobb bajba? – kérdezte miközben ruháiba bújt egyesével.

- Annál nagyobba, hogy a szeretőddel szexeltél, aki ráadásul egy férfi. – fordult a hátára a férfi.

- Igaz, ez elég nagy baj lehet egyesek szemében. – kuncogott kínjában – Meglátom, hogy mikor tudok legközelebb átjönni hozzád, de remélem minél előbb.

- Én is remélem. – mondta egyhangúan.

- Na - vette fel pulóverét és a brit fölé hajolt egy rövid csók erejéig, közben a férfi mellkasára nyomta a „jutalomdíját"– akkor még értesítelek, és remélem akkor nem kell ennyire rohanom.

- Jól van. Ugye kitalálsz? Ne haragudj, de most lusta vagyok kikísérni téged.

- Mintha nem jártam már eleget errefelé. – incselkedett.

- Mondasz valamit. Na, menj, várnak rád.

- Jól van. Vigyázz magadra!

- Te is.

A férfi ezután elviharzott a lakásból. Parker Lawson; Arthur több mint két éve vállalta, hogy pénzért lefekszik a férfival, minden olyan vágyát teljesítve, amit otthon nem kaphatott meg. Talán már ő maga sem emlékezett, hogy a ropogós zöld dollárosért, vagy a rendszeresebb szexért ment bele a játékba. Akkoriban nem tudta, hogy milyen is szeretőnek lenni, sőt, kicsit félt is, hisz lelki sebei még frissek voltak. Könnyen sebezhető volt. Bár nem ő, hanem Francis volt az első férfi, akivel érzelemmentesen létesített szexuális kapcsolatot. Azóta, a francia férfival, nevetve emlékeznek vissza arra az éjszakára, viszont máig nem kísérelték meg megismételni az esetet. Szintén borostás barátjának köszönheti a brit, hogy bátorságot szerzett ilyen laza és diszkrét kapcsolatokra. Parker volt a legállandóbb partnere, ha lehet így fogalmazni, a többi hébe-hóba kaland volt. Először vadul szeretkeztek, saját magát meg egy szerencsétlen rongybabának érezte, majdnem megutálva magát teljesen. Idővel viszont ráeszmélt, hogy Parker is egy érző lény, és meglátta benne az embert. Persze, emberek előtt soha nem mutatkoztak együtt, hisz ezért titkos a titkos kapcsolat, de ha kettesben voltak, beavatták egymást a saját világukba. Hosszútávon nem is működhetett volna Arthur szemében, ha nem alakult volna ennyire megértésen és szereteten alapuló viszonnyá. Ezenkívül, a brit férfi meg volt győződve arról, hogy Parker valamelyik nagyon régebbi életében egy görög lehetett, mert akkoriban nem volt menő egy férfi, ha a felesége mellett nem tartott egy férfi ágyast.

Arthur tehetetlenül feküdt ágyán, semleges érzésekkel vette szemügyre a kapott dollárokat, és fontolóra vette szeretőjének tanácsát. Nem is tűnt annyira lehetetlennek, főleg mert a fiú éppen a Burlesqueban volt, és fellépései után nem szokott egyből haza rohanni.

-BURLESQUE-

-EP 13-

Egy újabb remek fellépés Alfred szereplésében. A csapat egyre jobban összecsiszolódott, és már családtagként tekintettek egymásra. A fiatal amerikai elégedetten tért az öltőzőbe, hogy kifújja és egy kellemes zuhannyal lepje meg saját magát, amikor kopogtattak az öltőző ajtaján.

- Hé, Kiku, mi újság?

- Alfred, beszélhetnék veled?

- Persze. Most azonnal?

- Természetesen nem, nyugodtan hozd rendbe magad, és majd várlak az irodámban.

- Oké. De ugye nincs semmi gond?

- Majd megtudod. – sétált el szinte hang nélkül.

Alfred izgatott lett. Vajon mit akarhat most Kiku? Ugye nem csinált valami zűrt, és búcsút mondhat az állásának? A nyugodt zuhanynak annyi, épphogy lemosta magáról a nap nehézségeit és már pattant is ruhájába. Az emeletre rohanva száguldott az iroda irányába, és szinte berontott a helyiségbe.

- Itt vagyok! – lihegett haloványan a fiatalember.

- Foglalj csak helyet, Alfred.

- Óh, köszi. – huppant le az íróasztallal szemben álló kényelmes székre – Szóval, mi újság?

- Nos, Alfred. – kulcsolta össze ujjait az asztalon – Három hónapja vagy nálunk lassacskán. Sokan ennyi időre is tervezik, hogy táncolnak egy ilyen helyen. Neked mi a további elképzelésed?

- Én nem szeretnék kiszállni. Teljesen elvagyok itt, meg a társaságot is nagyon bírom.

- Csak mert a kezdetben arról meséltél, hogy színházakban is gondolkozol, és bizonytalan voltál a pontos terveidben, ezért abban állapodtunk meg, hogy három hónap után visszatérünk ehhez a kérdéshez.

- Jah, tényleg. Milyen hamar eltelt ez az idő. – tört rá a felismerés ténye.

- Pontosan. Így szeretnék tisztában lenni a szándékaiddal.

- Maradok. – mondta gondolkodás nélkül – Még nem kaptam olyan lehetőséget, hogy megérje bármit is kockáztatnom. Úgyhogy ha elégedett vagy a teljesítményemmel, akkor meghosszabbíthatjuk a szerződésemet további három hónapra.

- Ennek örülök, mert máris lenne itt neked egy ajánlatom.

- Juj, komolyan? És mi lenne az?

- Tudod, hogy mi van itt az emeleten?

- Öhh, nem, nem igazán. Nem is voltam még itt, csak amikor aláírtam a papírokat.

- Akkor hadd avassalak be. Itt külön szobákat hoztam létre a legjobban fizető vendégeimnek, hogy őket a legígéretesebb táncosaim szórakoztassák plusz pénzért. – Alfred felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Magánszámot kell előadni nekik?

- Igen. Nem szoktam megtiltani semmit a táncosaimnak, kivéve a prostitúció, természetesen. Minden más engedélyezett, tánc, sztriptíz, de volt, aki csak beszélgető társra vágyott.

- Akkor nem kell lefeküdni velük?

- Én nem ilyen boltot vezetek. – mosolygott megnyugtatóan – De, amiről nem tudok, és nem derült ki, az sem zavar. Azt vállaltok el a pénzetekért, amit csak akartok. A zaklatásért meg van jogotok feljelentést tenni.

- Aha, értem. – motyogta gondolkodva.

- Nos, nem tudom, mennyire érdekel ez téged. Szeretnéd kipróbálni magad ebben, vagy maradjon, ami eddig is volt?

- Igazából, jól hangzik. – gondolkodott hangosan – Csak hadd kérdezzek még párat.

- Csak nyugodtan. Miről szeretnél még tudni?

- Igazából, hogy hogy működik ez. Ami pénzt adnak, annak mennyi részét kell neked adnom, vagy milyenek a vendégek, mikor kellene táncolni nekik?

- A pénz mind a tiéd, amit kínálnak neked.

- Jé, komolyan?!

- Igen, mert ezek a vendégek már törzsvendégek, rengeteg pénzt hagynak itt nálam, így ezt a bónuszt megérdemlik azok a táncosok, akik vállalják a szórakoztatásukat. Hogy milyenek a vendégek, nos, elég sokszínűek, vannak nők és férfiak is. Ők szokták kiválasztani, hogy melyik táncosra vágynak. Megmutatom milyen. – az íróasztal fiókjából elővett egy vékony dossziét – Minden táncosról egy külön lap készül, pár fotóval és alapvető adatokkal, mint itt látod. Változó, hogy mikor óhajtanak külön előadást, és olyan is van, amikor a színpadon tetszik meg nekik egy táncos, és van, amikor előre megbeszélés alapján történik.

- És a nap huszonnégy órájában bármikor kell erre számítani?

- Ez is a vendégtől függ, de a táncostól is. Vannak táncosaim, akik fellépés után szeretnék privátba menni, és vannak, akik más időpontban, amikor kipihentek. Te is eldöntheted, hogy hogyan kényelmes.

- Akkor én is inkább fellépés után szeretném, mert akkor még be vagyok pörögve.

- Rendben, megoldható. De akkor tudok rád számítani? Mégha olyan eset lesz, hogy fellépés után ott helyben tudod meg, hogy kiválasztottak?

- Igen, teljesen. Én komolyan gondolom ezt a szakmát.

- Kiváló. Akkor el is intézhetjük a papírmunkát.

- Renden. – dalolászott vidáman.

Boldogan, és megkönnyebbülve hagyta el a japán irodáját. Még több pénz! Teljesen felcsigázta a jókedvét. Kiért a szórakozóhely középpontjába. Éppen veterán táncosok voltak a színpadon, férfi és női táncosok együttvéve. Megpillantotta Antoniot a bárpultnál, és átverekedte magát az embereken keresztül, hogy eljusson odáig.

- Hé, szia. – köszönt Alfred.

- Hola Alfred! – szólalt meg hangosan a spanyol férfi – Kérsz valamit?

- Igen, adj valami hűsítőt, légyszi.

- Mire gondoltál?

- Mit ajánlasz? De alkoholmenteset, ha lehetne. Majd holnap Gilbertnél pótolom az alkoholhiányomat. Te is jössz amúgy, ugye?

- Hát persze, ki nem hagynám! Hát...van pár kedvenc koktélom, ami nem tartalmaz alkoholt. Van a Walking zombie, a Daydream, Safe Sex on the Beach, Island Cooler... mi van még, jah, a Gazpacho cocktail. Melyik szimpatikus?

- A zombies mit tartalmaz?

- Zöldcitromlé, narancslé, ananászlé, guavelé, grenadine, mandulaszörp, meg pár darab menta és ananászszelet. – sorolta ujjain a férfi.

- Jól hangzik. Akkor kérek egy olyat.

- Máris.

A spanyol villámgyorsan összeállította a koktélt, a zsonglőr mutatványaival külön elkápráztatta a nézelődőket. Igazán tehetséges fiatalember volt. Long-drinkes pohárba öntötte a kész koktélt, és Alfred elé csúsztatta. Mint egy jó munkanap után, felsóhajtva kezdte kortyolni a friss koktélját. Bámulta a tömeget, és együtt érzett a boldogságukkal. Nem szándékozott sokat maradni, ám hirtelen Francis toppant a háta mögé.

- Al, de örülök, hogy itt vagy! – mondta, mintha a megmentőjével futott volna össze.

- Francis, mi a baj?

- El kellene szállítanod egy csomagot.

- Egy csomagot? Mégis miféle csomagról van szó?

- Egy 175 cm magas, szőke borzos hajú, egyébként rezervátumba illő, rendkívül hangos csomagról van szó.

- Arthur? – kérdezte meglepetten.

- Naná, hogy ő! Gyere! – ráncigálta el karjánál fogva.

- De az italom...! – nyöszörögte gyerekesen és kiszabadította magát a férfi fogságából, hogy legalább italát magával vigye.

- Arthur! – bökdöste meg a táncoló férfit, amint megtalálták.

- Na, mi van Francis? ALFRED! – csillantak fel szemei a fiú láttán – Nagyon JÓL riszáltad ma!

- Jól vagy? – kérdezte a fiatal amerikai – Reggel még olyan voltál, mint akit kivasaltak.

- Aludtam, ÉS most bulizok! – emelte magasba a karjait.

- Szerintem jobb lenne, ha hagynád, hogy Alfred most hazavigyen.

- De nem akarok! Ezt most IGAZÁN megérdemlem! – mondta szinte énekelve .

- Igazad van, két napig nem aludtál, és csak ma reggel feküdtél le pihenni, de holnap meg vendégségbe megyünk, emlékszel?

- Mi, miről van szó? - nézett értetlenül.

- Mondom, holnap vendégségbe megyünk Gilberthez! – emelte meg hangerejét, hogy hallható legyen a zene ellenére is.

- Magasról leszarom! Én MOST jól akarom magam érezni!

- Na jó, mi legyen? – fordult Francis felé Alfred.

- Én azért hívtalak ide, mert nem tudok rá vigyázni. Egy rendkívül csinos, kecses lábú, barna szépség várja a kegyeimet, és nem várathatom meg. – vetett egy pillantást a kiszemelt prédájára.

- Mi? Most itt akarsz hagyni vele?

- Ezért mondom, hogy vidd haza, amíg még irányítható. Na Bonsoir, holnap találkozunk! – integetett elegánsan.

- Ne már Francis! – a férfi viszont már a fiatal hölgy felé vette az irányt.

- Jaj, Al, ANNYIRA örülök, hogy itt vagy! – borult széles mosollyal a fiú vállára.

- Persze-persze, én is. – veregette meg lapockájánál.

- Képzeld, előbb itt volt egy fickó, meghívott egy koktélra, de most nem találom! De itt vagy te, így nincs para. Gyere, táncoljunk!

- Na jó, egy kicsit. – bár mondata fölösleges volt, mert a brit önkényesen is nekilendült a csípőmozgatásba. A tömeg miatt egészen közel voltak egymáshoz, és Alfred teljesen megdöbbent, hogy az alkohol mennyire megsemmisíti Arthur prűd énjét. Nagyjából harminc-negyven percig hagyta, hogy a férfi kitombolja magát, utána már kezdte nyűgősnek érezni saját magát a fáradtságtól. – Figyi, Arthur, kijössz velem egy kicsit a levegőre?

- Persze! Ha akarod, még a mosdóba is kikísérlek!

- Azt nem kell, kösz. – karon ragadta és sebesen, visszapillantás nélkül vezette ki a szórakozóhelyről.

- Na, miért jöttünk ki? – pislogott értetlenül Arthur.

- Na, most figyelj rám. – tenyerét a férfi vállára nehezítette – Én nagyon fáradt vagyok, és haza szeretnék menni.

- Jaj, ne már! – nyújtotta el szinte nyávogva a mondatot – Tökre be vagyok pörögve, maradjunk még, légyszi!

- Maradnék én, hidd el, de akkor sem bírnám sokáig. Gyere, mit szólsz ehhez: legközelebb, akár ezen a hétvégén, mert úgyis fellépek, pótoljuk a mai napot. Na, mit szólsz?

- De én most akarom! – siránkozott gyerekesen.

- De én meg nem akarlak itt hagyni.

- Tényleg?

- Igen, tényleg. És örülnék, ha egy percen belül hazaindulhatnánk.

- Óh, de... de... – vállát eleresztette, mint egy zsák krumplit – Na jól van, nélküled nem lenne az igazi.

- Király! – érezte győzelmét – Akkor fogjunk egy taxit.

- De-de-de... a kocsim.

- Kocsival vagy?

- A munkahelyemen van. – kicsit nehezen koordinálta ujját a jó irány felé.

- És most szükségünk van rá?

- Holnap megyünk valahova, nem?

- A hálaadásos ebédre gondolsz?

- Jah, igen! Kell a kocsim. – és elindult kissé dülöngélve.

- Nanana, várjunk csak egy pillanatra! – kapta el az ittas férfit.

- Most mi van? Nem menni akartál? Döntsd már el! – mondta szinte idegesítően.

- Te így nem vezethetsz!

- Mert mi lesz akkor, megbüntetsz? – kérdezte ravaszul és lépett közelebb egy lépést. A hirtelen pajzán viselkedés zavarba hozta Alfredot.

- Nenenene-nem... – dadogta.

- Miért nem? Te lennél a szexi rendőr pasi, dorombolva közölnéd, hogy gyorshajtásért büntetést érdemlek, és odabilincselnél a kocsi volánjához egy rózsaszín bolyhos bilinccsel. – a csábos fogalmazás, és a lassú beszédtempó elég időt adott Alfrednak, hogy képzeletben is elképzelje, és nem akarta, hogy tovább engedje a képzelgést.

- Na jól van, ezt most hagyjuk abba!

- Pedig el sem kezdtem. – mondta bágyadtan, csalódottan.

- Gyerünk, indulás! – vágott szavába, és tempóra intette.

- Jól van naaa, nem kell pufogni!

- Nem pufogok.

- Attól én még nem fogok gyorsabban... – a megkezdett mondatát viszont nem fejezte be, mert a falhoz irányította lépteit, nehogy csúnya landolással érjen véget a lépés.

- Segítsek? – kérdezte enyhén aggódva Alfred.

- Mit akarsz segíteni? – hangjából már nem lehetett tudni, hogy ironizál vagy egyszerűen csak megilletődött a kérdésen.

- Hát nem is tudom. Ha gondolod, elcipellek a hátamon.

- Jah, én meg elrepítelek Kínába! – vinnyogta hirtelen.

- Na, gyere, komolyan elviszlek.

- Mi van?

- Gyerünk. – Arthur lelassult tempójának ez túlságosan is sok volt. Aztán már csak azon kapta magát, hogy engedelmeskedik Alfrednak, másodpercekkel később meg már Alfred nyakát átkarolva utazik a fiú hátán – Na, így még ma oda is érünk. – állapította meg az amerikai.

- Jééé, és tényleg repülők! –gügyögte beszívott fejjel.

- Csak én viszlek, Arthur.

- De akkor is! – Alfred lendületesen baktatott a túlsúly ellenére is az utcákon keresztül, de a kedves szobatársa csak nem maradt veszteg. Arra lett figyelmes, hogy fejével nyolcasokat rajzolt a levegőbe, ezzel egy időben dudorászni kezdett.

- Mi jót énekelsz? – nem gondolta volna, hogy a férfi dalra fakad.

- Feel the city breakin'. And ev'rybody shakin'. And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, Stayin' alive. Stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, STAYIN' ALIVE! - az utolsó sort rendkívül hangosan és elnyújtva hagyta el ajkait. Bár tudta, hogy nincs jó hangja, most viszont nagyon tehetségesnek érezte magát.

- Ezt ugye nem akarod többször megismételni?

- Te miről beszélsz? Ez egy ÉÉÉLETMENTŐ dal! – vágta szemrehányóan oda a fiúnak.

- Igen, még a holtakat is kizavarná a sírjukból.

- Dehogy, de butus vagy már! – fektette el fejét Alfred vállán és egyik öklét közel a fiú mellkasához szorította és alig érezhetően, ütemesen elkezdte ütögetni.

- Te meg mit csinálsz?

- Újraélesztést.

- Nem mondod? – kérdezte kuncogva.

- DE – csuklott - komolyan! – győzködött kábultan – Ennek a dalnak pont megvan az újraélesztés ritmusa. Nincs meg a fejedben a ritmus? Figyelj! – Újra dúdolni kezdett és majdnem sikerült be is tartania a másodpercenkénti két nyomást demonstráció gyanánt a fiú mellkasán, semmilyen kárt vagy fájdalmat nem okozva neki ezzel.

- Ismerem a dalt. De honnan szedted ezt az újraélesztéses dolgot?

- Jah, hát valamikor volt munkahelyvédelmi izé. Tűzet kellett oltani, meg sérüléseket ellátni, meg... meg mit is? – gondolkodott hangosan és zavartan.

- Újraéleszteni?

- Jah, ÚJRAéleszteni! – emlékezett mondandójára – Szóval, és a mentőtiszt krapek mutatott egy videót, tök poén volt. Vinnie Jones, tudod, a Blöffből, és-és-és, ő demonstrálta az újraélesztést ennek a dalnak a kíséretében. Jaj, de AKKORA egy fazon! Elkezdi, csak kézzel élesszünk újra, ne smároljuk le. Smárolni csak a kedvesünket kell. –nevetésbe tört ki, és Alfred is elmosolyodott Arthuron.

- Érdekes lehetett akkor.

- Fenn van Youtuben amúgy, nézd meg!

- Jó, majd megnézem.

- De komolyaaan NÉZD meg! Lehet, hogy egyszer egy ember élete a te kezedben lesz!

- Jó-jó, értettem. Amúgy ideértünk. Hol a kocsid?

- Jéééééé, tényleg! – nézett körbe csodálkozva – Hogy kerültünk ide?

- Lábbal Arthur, mi mással?

- Komolyan? Hogy te mennyire ügyes vagy! - paskolta meg a fejét, mint egy jó kutyusnak. Alfred elröhögte magát.

- Bakker, ne csináld már! Inkább azt mondd, hogy merre van a kocsid. – könnyek jelentek meg szemének sarkából, de azt jelen esetben esélye sem volt letörölni.

- Hát... a parkolóházban van.

- Az meg merre van?

- Ott, NI! – mutatott ujjával a helyes irányba.

- Nagyszerű. – kitartóan elvonszolta magukat a célig, és az autót már segítség nélkül kiszúrta a legalsó szinten – Még jó, hogy nem parkoltál pár emelettel feljebb. Na, most leraklak. – és megszabadult a felesleges kilóktól.

- Alfred, én nem hiszem, hogy haza tudnék vezetni. – vallotta be őszintén.

- Nem is te fogsz vezetni.

- Akkor kicsoda?

- Tippelj hármat.

- Na, álljunk csak, beszéljük meg ezt egy pillanatra! – gesztikulált ujjával a levegőben, másik karjával nekitámaszkodott a kocsijának – TE akarod elvezetni a KOCSIMAT?!

- Igen, tudok vezetni! Vezettem már ilyen méretű kocsit, furgont, motort, traktort, kombájnt, motorcsónakot, vitorlát, sőt, pár pillanatra még egy mezőgazdasági kis repülőgépet is.

- Igen? – teljesen elképedt a döbbenettől.

- Igen, úgyhogy ide a kulcsokkal! – tartotta a férfi elé nyitott tenyerét. Arthur tétovázott. – Na, bízz bennem, nem lesz semmi baja a kocsidnak.

- De biztos? – nyafogta hisztisen.

- Egészen biztos. – ujjait megtáncoltatta a levegőben, nyomatékosítva, hogy várja a kulcsot

- Na jól van, DE – az a bizonyos de, kétszer aláhúzva vizuálisan – egy karcolás, és neked VÉGED!

- Ezt megjegyzem. – Arthur előbányászta kabátjának zsebéből a kocsi kulcsot és a fiú kezébe nyomta. Egy vidám mosoly jelent meg az amerikai arcán, és máris cselekvésbe kezdett. A kocsi felé tartotta a kulcsot és automatikusan feloldta a zárt, majd segített „táncoslábú" barátjának beülni a járművébe, ő maga pedig átpattant a sofőrülésbe. Gyorsan végigmérte a műszerfalat, a sebváltót, a fékeket, a kormányt, ezzel visszaemlékezve a nem túl távoli emlékre, hogy hogyan kell egy autót vezetni, és már el is fordította a kulcsot, gázt adva a Ford motorjának. Szépen és megbízhatóan szólalt meg a motor.

- Egyem a mákos fejedet... – vetette fáradtan hátra a fejét.

- Miért?

- Tíz évvel fiatalabb vagy nálam, mégis ennyi mindent vezettél.

- Jah, hogy te még ezen gondolkozol? – nézett rá egy szempillantásra, majd újra az útra koncentrált. Látásból ismerte az utat hazafelé.

- Hát jah. – mondta lassan – Tök ügyes vagy.

- Sokszor nem élvezetből tettem, hanem szükségből. Például, amikor segítettem a szüleimnek a földeken, ennek köszönhetően vezettem a kombájnt.

- De akkor is. Büszke vagyok rád. – simogatta meg szerényen a fiú karját.

- Hát... köszi. – halovány vörös pír jelent meg arcán.

- Viszont... – emelte meg mutatóujját, nézett ki fejéből – te egy nagyon JÓó ember vagy. Komolyan, önzetlen, kedves, vicces, és még toleráns is. Annyira, annyira, annyira... – kezét leengedte a törzse mellé és szemmel láthatóan szavak nélkül maradt.

- Értem én, nem kell ragozni.

- De, én nem akartam, hogy így láss engem. – mondta szomorúan.

- Mármint részegen? Ugyan haver, semmi baj nincs ezzel.

- Olyan hülyén... festhetek... felnőtt ember létemre, mégis muszáj bébicsöszt találni nekem... akkora egy lúzer vagyok... – siránkozott.

- Jaj, ne már, Art. Ne csinálj ebből ekkora problémát. Csak maradj irányítható, a többi igazán nem zavar.

- Komolyan...? – nyöszörögte.

- Jah, nem volt olyan brutális, mint gondoltam.

- Látod... tök aranyos vagy... Francis totál máshogy kezelne ebben a helyzetben, de te... Jah, meg az emberek! Annyira utálom, amikor megbélyegeznek csak azért, mert meleg vagyok! Miért érdekli őket, heh? Amíg nincs közöm az életükhöz, addig miért kell ezzel foglalkozniuk? Bezzeg, ha egy csajról van szó, mindenki fantáziáját felébreszti! Pedig csak a nemünk más.

- Figyi, nem tudom miért jutott ez most eszedbe, de ne foglalkozz vele.

- Az emberek bunkók! – folytatta, mintha nem is hallotta volna Alfredot.

- Van ilyen, de nem kell neked is úgy viselkednek. Figyi, mindjárt hazaérünk, pihenj le, mert hálaadásra megyünk. Oké?

- Oké... – sütötte le szemeit.

- Nincs semmi baj. – suttogta bátorítóan, és Arthur nem hordott össze több hülyeséget az út hátralévő részében. Csak nézett ki az ablakon és a melegtől kezdett elálmosodni. Talán ő maga sem emlékezett, hogy mikor értek haza, és hogy került máris a lakásába. – Na, itthon is vagyunk. – vonszolta a férfit a szobájába – A többit most már oldd meg, légy oly szíves, én aludni szeretnék.

- Hé, ne hagyj magamra! – emelte a fiú felé karját, hangja gyerekesen kétségbeesetten hangzott.

- A szobámba leszek, nyugi. Ha kell valami, akkor szólj. Vagy már most kell valami? – vonta meg szemöldökét kissé gyanúsan.

- Aha... – pironkodott kuncogva, bár a vöröses színt jobban lehetett az alkohol hatására fogni – nem segítesz levetkőzni?

- Hát, öhh... – szavai megakadtak, hosszan dadogott döbbenten – szerintem menni fog az nélkülem is.

- Most mi van? – a szédüléstől hátravágódott, elterült az ágyán és a plafonnal szemezett – Nem a kezedet kértem meg, csak hogy segíts a ruháimmal. – a fiatalember az ágy széléhez lépett és kétkedve nézett a férfi smaragdzöld szemeibe – Mit bámulsz? – kérdezte hunyorítva

- Semmit. – sóhajtott hangosan és megelégelte a férfi nyafogását – Na, gyere, legalább ülj fel. – utasította erélyesen.

Arthur sunyin mosolyogott és csak azt a porcikáját mozdította, amire Alfred kérte. Kíváncsi volt, hogy mihez kezd magával a fiú, és mivel alkohol befolyása alatt állt, de még tudatos, kihasználta ezt a rendkívüli helyzetet. Úgy volt vele, ezt majd elhazudtolja Alfred elől, és rosszabb állapotba titulálja magát, ha majd teljesen kijózanodik. Először a kabátja került le róla, ezt követte a pulóvere és az inge. A felsőtestét még mindig takarta egy sötétkék színű atléta. Arthur újra lehuppant ágyának kényelmébe. Az övéhez érve teljesen lefagyott. Úgy érezte, ez már túlságosan is személyes lenne. Arthur viszont makacskodott, és ügyesen megjátszotta a fiút, hogy már a fejét sem képes megemelni, nem hogy levegye a nadrágját. Fáradtan nyüszített a brit, ezzel szuggerálva a fiút. Alfred tétovázott és töprengett. Közel emelte karját az övhöz, de hirtelen visszarántotta, majd újra közelített, majd újra vissza.

- Alfred, most mi a fenét szarozol?

- Csak-csak-csak... – dadogott – Óh, fenébe is... – megadta magát, és nem mérve fel, hogy mit csinál, gyorsan kioldotta az övcsatot, és lehámozta a férfiről a farmernadrágot. – Kész! – jelentette ki kicsit megszeppenve – Ne vedd zokon, de tovább nem vetkőztetlek.

- Jól van, köszönöm. – mondta meglehetősen elégedetten – Gyere ide még egy kicsit. – intett karjaival.

- Mit szeretnél még?

- Csak gyere közelebb. – Alfred már szörnyen nyűgős volt, és csak az ágyában szeretett volna lenni édes álmát aludva. Reménykedett, hogy ez után már semmi sem akadályozhatja meg ebben. A férfi fölé hajolt és Arthur magához ölelte az amerikait, akinek, mondhatni, elállt a lélegzete. – Köszönöm, hogy ma este mellettem voltál. Boldoggá tettél, és végre úgy éreztem, mintha tartoznék valahová. Te vagy a legjobb srác, akit valaha ismertem. – jutalmul egy lágy csókot nyomott a fiú homlokára és szikrázó tekintettel mélyült el a fiú égszínkék gyönyörűségeiben.

- Kööösz... ez igazán kedves tőled... te is jópofa vagy. – Lélegzete gyorsabb tempót diktált és a puszitól megremegtek végtagjai. – De most már megyek aludni, jó?

- Persze, menj csak. – karjaiból elszállt az erő, és mint levágott faágak, úgy zuhantak felső tagjai az ágyra.

- Te jól leszel? – Arthur valami bólogatás szerűt produkált. Alfred végső elhatározásában betakarta a férfit takarójával és magára hagyta tágas hálószobájában - Akkor aludj jól.

- Bárcsak merészebb lennék józanul... – mormolta az orra alatt miután a fiú már a szobájába vonult .


End file.
